The Petrova Legacy
by Rubaiyat
Summary: Set after 3x22. Elena has been turned, and now faces new challanges as a vampire. Tensions between the Salvatore brothers reemerge as Stefan tries to make sense of the new Elena, and Bonnie must try set aside her dislike of vampires for her friend's sake. Amid all of this, Katherine returns, and the stage is set for revealing the Petrova bloodline's biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

[Please note that the only chnage I made to the events before 4x01 is that it was not Damon's blood which turned Elena. All will be revealed soon. Enjoy] - Rubaiyat

**Chapter 1**

My eyes flew open. Gasping for air, I came back to life.

"Elena?" A familiar voice said.

"Stefan? W-What happened? We were driving...I was coming back for you Stefan." For a moment his grim expression lightened, but a moment later it returned.

"Elena..." He couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Where am I?" I asked, not recognising my surroundings. The furnishings were plain, apart from the bed, the only furniture was an end-table with a glass of water on it. "Could you close those curtains?" My eyes felt a bit sensitive.

"You're in the hospital." He replied, before standing and drawing the curtains. "Elena, you were in an accident. Matt's truck went off Wickery Bridge."

Suddenly it all came crashing back. The sight of Rebekah in the middle of the road, the panic as we veered off the bridge and the calm serenity at the bottom of the river.

"Earlier, your injuries were worse than Dr Fell let on," Stefan continued. "She...treated you with vampire blood. When you died..."

"No, this can't be happening." I cut him off. "This was never meant to happen." Panic was rising in my gullet. Panic and fear.

"Elena...I'm so sorry." Stefan's dark eyes were clouded with tears.

"This is wrong. This can't happen. I can't be a vampire. Stefan-"

"Elena, please. We'll work it out, I promise you."

"How? How do you know that, Stefan? What can you do?" It came out with more venom than I intended. I could feel the tears flowing freely down my cheeks, and I hated myself for them.

"Elena." A sterner voice said from the doorway. Damon. His pale eyes were as piercing as ever.

"Damon, please, tell me it's not true. It's a mistake, isn't it? I can't do this. I can't-"

"Shh. You need to relax Elena." He said softly, sitting down next top me opposite Stefan.

"How can I when-"

"Just breathe, nice and deeply." He interrupted me again, laying a hand softly on my arm. I saw Stefan glance at him sharply, but he said nothing.

It was working. Slowly but surely I felt my panic and fear subside. After several moments I felt safe enough to speak without crying again.

"You aren't dead?" I asked them. "What about Klaus?"

"Dead. Alaric saw to that." Damon said. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Alaric. Oh God," I remembered that he'd been linked to me. If I'd died in the river...

"It's fine Elena." Damon assured me. "He wasn't Alaric anymore. Just psycho-vamp killer. It's for the best." He even managed one of his smirks. I felt myself smiling back despite everything.

"What about Tyler?" I asked.

"We...haven't seen him." Stefan said.

"Oh no...Caroline." I felt tears again.

"She'll be fine, Elena." Damon said. "Besides, one less hybrid isn't that big a deal."

"Damon!" Stefan hissed angrily.

"What? We have bigger problems now, Stefan. Elena has to feed."

"She has lots of time to decide what she wants to do next." Stefan hesitated.

"Decide? Are you out of your damn mind, brother? It's not a choice! I won't let her die the way you did!" Rather than get angry, Stefan just seemed to feel guiltier and guiltier.

"I...I know Damon. She asked me to save Matt first, and I did."

"And now look. Matt is alive and Elena is..." He stopped before saying it, but I knew what he was about to say. Dead. I was dead.

"Just...just go." I said. I had a headache and needed to think. "You too Stefan."

They continued to glare each other, but did as I asked and left. For a moment I sat there. The next, I was lying down crying again. _Why can't I stop crying? _

* * *

"This is your fault, Stefan." Damon said as they walked down the corridor. Both could hear the sound of Elena weeping from her room.

"I know, Damon. I know that! I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do now."

"Except let her feed."

"...Yes."

"Whose blood did Meredith give her, anyway?" Damon asked, and tiny glint of hope in his eyes.

"She doesn't know, it was an unmarked bottle."

"Unmarked? None of them are-"

"I know Damon. Just drop it, it doesn't matter, okay?"

"Fine, whatever you want, Stefan." He smirked his evil smirk. "You're scared it was mine, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Damon, just be quiet. Do you remember our deal?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't be an ass. Do you remember the deal we made? Before she chose me?"

"The one where whomever isn't picked leaves town?"

"Yes."

"I vaguely recall it, yes. Why do you ask, Stefan?"

"Because you need to leave, Damon."


	2. Chapter 2

[Sorry about the short first chapter, I'm still warming up. Positive and critical reviews are both greatly appreciated. Don't be shy to let me know what you think.] - Rubaiyat

**Chapter 2**

"Well?" Asked Stefan impatiently. "Will you leave?"

"Given the current circumstances..." Damon replied.

"I'll get her through this, Damon. You need to leave Mystic falls."

"Are you still worried I'm going to swipe your girl, Stefan? Really, brother, this whole jealousy thing is getting a bit old."

"Are you really doing this Damon? Going back on your word?"

"Look, brother. I know what I said. But everything's changed now, surely you won't send me away in her greatest time of need."

"She doesn't need _you_, Damon. She needs _me._"

"Why?" Damon's voice rose slightly in anger. "Because you're the perfect vampire role model? Stefan, you have to admit that I'm just better at this than you are."

"Don't do this Damon." Stefan looked dead serious. His hands were clenched in fists.

"Ooh, I better watch out. _Bad_ Stefan's out to get me."

"I'm serious, Damon. Go."

"I'll tell you what. How about we ask your lovely girlfriend? I mean, she chose you after all. Surely she'll agree with you and send me away. And if she does, I swear on my honour I'll go."

"You have honour?"

"You wound me, brother. How does the deal sound?

"Fine, but it's your last chance, Damon."

"What a good boyfriend you are, eh Stefan? Letting the lady make the decisions. She'll be so happy."

"Shut up Damon."

* * *

Meredith Fell's heels _clicked _and _clacked_ on the hospital tiles as she walked down the corridor. She carried a clipboard in one arm and fingered a pen in her pocket with the other.

It had been an exhausting few days.

First Elena and her haemorrhage, and now her...death. Not to mention the Salvatores. Stefan was okay, but Meredith could see the constant blame in Damon's eyes. It made her uncomfortable. She couldn't possibly have known Elena would go and drive off a bridge while the blood was still in her system. Nevertheless, Meredith felt guilty. She felt guilty for being involved in what led to Elena's transition. She knew the girl had never wanted this, but the choice had been made for her.

Still, Meredith had business to attend to. She couldn't let the misfortunes of one patient distract her from all the others. She turned a corner into another hall, heading for Matt Donovan's room. The poor boy was in shock, and felt even more guilty than she herself did over Elena. After all, she'd died to save him. Unfortunately Meredith had no remedy to guilt or sadness. Even Bonnie, who'd been spending a lot of time in the hospital, couldn't help with _that._

From ahead she suddenly heard a low groaning.

"Hello?" Meredith called. There was no reply. She reached a fork in the corridor, and heard the moaning again to her left.

"Oh God!" Meredith cried when she saw a janitor lying against a wall, blood pooling around him. His throat had been practically ripped out. "Henry!" She called, and started running towards him. The door across from where Henry was lying opened, and a patient wandered out to see what was happening.

"Please, go inside-" Meredith stopped abruptly when she saw who it was. "Elena, no! Go back." Elena didn't seem to hear her. She was staring transfixed at Henry, and at the blood he sat in.

"Elena, don't!" Meredith almost screamed, dropping the clipboard and sprinting to reach her. Elena bent down slowly next to the dying man. Her expression was distant. She seemed unaware of anything around her except the man sitting in the pool of blood. Meredith ran harder, but was too far away. Slowly Elena raised a hand, reaching for Henry's face as if to comfort him. Her hand paused just inches from his face when she saw the blood still flowing freely from his throat and neck. Her ears were deaf to Meredith's anguished screams as she wiped some blood off Henry's cheek, and stared at it on her finger.

"No! No no no no!" Meredith couldn't stand it. Seeing disaster loom and being helpless to stop it.

Elena hesitated for a moment, and licked her finger.

Instantly black veins appeared below her eyes. Her irises went dark, and her whites turned a deep scarlet. She lunged at Henry, who only had the strength to whimper before his head sagged. Her fangs dug into his neck, and she drank deeply. She was kneeling in the pool of blood, her hospital gown now soaked and stained. When Meredith finally reached her, she tried to pull Elena back, shouting in her ear. "Elena, no! Stop, you're killing him!"

Elena stopped, but only long enough to shove Meredith away, sending the doctor tumbling into the opposite wall. Meredith slumped down onto the floor, gasping for air. When her vision cleared, she saw Henry lying motionless, and Elena standing over her, with a look of terrible hunger in her demonic eyes. Her lips slowly drew back into a predatory grin, revealing her dripping fangs.

Fear like none other gripped Meredith at the sight of her.

All of a sudden Elena began screaming and clutching her temple. She fell to her knees and cried out in pain, the hunger and savagery gone from her face. Meredith looked up to see Bonnie walking towards them, one hand pointed at Elena and hair billowing behind her. When she eventually lowered her arm, Elena was lying on the floor weeping openly.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, without taking her eyes off Elena.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Meredith managed to choke out. Her heart was pounding in her chest with the force of a marching drum.

"Did Elena do that too?" Bonnie motioned to Henry with a grimace. Meredith suddenly remembered about the poor janitor.

"Oh my God, Henry!" She shrieked before rushing to the unmoving body to check for a pulse. There was none. "He's...He's dead."

"Elena killed him?"

"No...not exactly. I found him lying in the hall already bleeding. Elena came out of her room and...finished the job." Meredith felt physically ill, unusual considering how many injured, sick and dead people she came across in her line of work. Bonnie was kneeling down next to Elena, now unconscious.

* * *

"Elena, wake up. Wake up Elena."

My mind was groggy and confused, but I heard Bonnie's voice clearly. She was leaning over me, looking concerned. She wouldn't touch me though. Odd.

"Bonnie?" I said faintly.

"I'm here Elena. Come back into your room."

"Bonnie...I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know, Elena. You couldn't help yourself." For the briefest of instants her face was hard, but calmness and worry reappeared the next moment. It scared me a bit though. Bonnie was supposed to be my friend.

"There was blood everywhere, and I...I just had a little taste."

"Elena, don't talk about it. Let's get you inside. Dr Fell, could you find Stefan for me?" I looked up and realised Meredith was there too. She was pale as a ghost, and kept glancing nervously at me.

_**They hate me**_. I thought to myself._**They hate what I've become. I'm a monster.**_

"I'll do that." Meredith said, getting up and striding briskly away. Bonnie took me by the arm and helped me back into my room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Get some clean clothes on, Elena. Stefan will be here soon. He'll know what to do."

_**Will he?**_

I changed quickly, thinking about what had happened. Why was there a bleeding man outside my room? Why couldn't I control myself? I'd always thought of myself as disciplined.

_**Obviously not. Not anymore.**_

Anger welled up within me. Without thinking I lashed out at the glass of water on the end-table. It flew into the wall, sending shards of glass and water everywhere. Sitting down on the table, I put my head in my hands and tried to keep the tears at bay.

_**Stop crying! Just stop! What's wrong with you?**_

"Elena..." Bonnie said softly.

"That wasn't me, Bonnie." I said angrily. "I wouldn't do that. It wasn't-" The door burst open, and Stefan hurried in.

"Elena? Are you alright? Meredith told me what happened."

"No, Stefan, I'm not alright. I just killed-" The words stuck in my throat.

_**Killed a man? God, how did I kill a man? I'm a killer. A cold-hearted murderer! He didn't deserve to die. What have I done?**_

"I...I killed someone. I couldn't stop myself." I could hold them in no more. The tears cascaded down my face. Grief, the grief was too much. Distantly, I felt Stefan embrace me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't handle it. Knowing my friends were sitting there with judgement in their eyes. I knew what they were actually thinking.

_**You're despicable. You're a heartless monster. What would your parents think of you now?**_

"No. Let me go." I cried suddenly, pushing Stefan away. "Don't hug me. I don't want to be hugged. I want to be human." Stefan was looking at me with overwhelming pity. Pity that I didn't want. Pity that I didn't deserve. With speed only a vampire can move at, I shot out the door and down the hall. I needed to be alone. Just myself.

* * *

"Dammit, Stefan!" Bonnie cried as Elena disappeared out the door in a blur. "She can't be allowed to wander around like this. Who else might get killed?" She looked panicked.

"I know, Bonnie. I know." Replied Stefan tersely. "What can I do? She's going off the rails. If we're not careful she'll switch off her humanity."

"Looks a bit late for that, Stefan. She just killed a man." Stefan had never seen Bonnie so angry or upset.

"No, she's still Elena. She's just struggling with the hunger. We all went through the same thing."

"You mean all you vampires?" Bonnie replied accusingly.

"Yes. Trust me, if she'd flipped the switch, regret would be her last reaction to killing someone. Right now we have another more pressing issue."

"More pressing than a rogue vampire?"

"Exactly. Why the hell was a half dead janitor lying outside Elena's room? You don't find it the tiniest bit suspicious?"

"Are you sure it wasn't just Elena?"

"Meredith wouldn't lie to me. Another vampire put him there hoping Elena would find him and finish the transition."

"Looked like the plan worked."

"Bonnie, I know this is hard, but Elena needs our support now, not anger and accusations." There were tears leaking from Bonnie's eyes as she replied.

"I...know Stefan, I know. But...But my best friend is a vampire. She's exactly what we've been protecting her against. Everything that's happened has been to keep her human. My Grams is dead, Stefan, dead. And she died for my friend, who is now a monster."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry." Stefan gently hugged her. Bonnie felt the familiar deathly sensation at the touch of a vampire, but amid her grief, it wasn't important right now.

"We'll help her, Bonnie." Stefan said reassuringly. "I promise."

* * *

"That seat's taken." Damon said to a man about to sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Taken, that seat belongs to someone else. Leave." He didn't even bother compelling the fool, but the man left nonetheless, walking to another part of the Grill. Damon stared into the depths of his glass, thinking about everything that had happened.

_She chose Stefan. She chose him over me._

He remembered her words on the phone as he lay next to the burnt remains of Klaus.

"_Perhaps if we'd met first, Damon."_

He managed a sad smile at the irony of her statement. She was never meant to remember all the things he'd compelled her to forget. He'd given up everything to keep her human. Now he'd failed, and she'd begin to realise just how hard he'd tried.

_Will she send me away?_

The question was bothering him more than he'd thought it would. What would he do if she did? Go? Pick up the pieces of the makeshift life he'd built in Mystic Falls and move on? Did he actually want to stay here if she didn't want to see him?

_Of course you do, you hopeless fool._ He told himself. After all, he'd done just that for more than a year when Elena was still very much committed to Stefan.

_And how selfish would staying be?_

It had been a while since Damon had done anything really selfish. Maybe it was due of him. Maybe he was allowed slip-ups.

_What am I thinking? Of course I'll do it for her. I can't be selfish. Not when it comes to her._

If he stayed against her wishes, Stefan would kill him. Or try to. A war between the two of them was more or less guaranteed to ruin Elena's life.

_She might not be human anymore, but I can still save her humanity. By leaving._

"Damon." A voice snapped him back to reality.

"Stefan? Shouldn't you be playing the part of the supportive boyfriend?"

"Don't be glib, Damon. Did you kill that man and leave him outside Elena's room?"

"What?" Damon almost choked on his bourbon. "No! What the hell happened Stefan?"

"Don't play games with me, did you do it?" Damon gritted his teeth and replied angrily.

"I'm telling you Stefan, this is news to me."

"We both know you'd have done anything to make sure Elena completed her transition, Damon."

"She completed her transition? Stefan, listen to me. I _didn't_ do this. I've been here since I left the hospital." Stefan continued to stare at him coldly for a moment before cursing under his breathe and sitting down next to Damon.

"Someone ripped a janitors throat out and left him bleeding outside Elena's room. She...she fed. Meredith witnessed the whole thing. She would have been killed too if Bonnie hadn't intervened."

"This is bad, Stefan." Damon said clutching his glass tightly. "Where's she now?"

"She...ran off. She couldn't handle it. She killed a man, Damon. Her guilt could destroy her. What if she switches it off?"

"That's not going to happen, brother." Damon said firmly. "We need to find her."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"A vampire put the janitor there intentionally. Someone wanted Elena to turn."

"And you assumed it was me?"

"The list of vampires in Mystic Falls isn't _that _big. Nevertheless, we have to find this person."

"Fine, how about I handle that, and you go find Elena. You do the hugging, I'll go rip some heads off?" Stefan nodded and began walking away, but paused suddenly and said.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Step easy around Bonnie. She's...a bit unstable towards vampires at the moment. And you know how dangerous she can be."

"I'll be careful Stefan."

* * *

The hospital was eerily quiet as Damon walked in, looking for Dr Fell. He found her in her office, with her head in her hands.

"Meredith?" Damon had never seen the woman so emotional. Something had shaken her severely.

_Someone, to be precise._

"Damon?" When Meredith saw him she was on her feet instantly. She backed away with her hands in front of her until her back reached the wall. Her eyes were panicked almost to the point of madness.

"Whoa," Damon said, raising his own hands to try show he wasn't here to hurt her. "Relax, Meredith. I'm not here to-"

"You killed Henry."

_Nope. Elena did that._

"No. I already told Stefan. It wasn't me. I've been at the Grill."

"You didn't? Then who?"

"That's why I'm here." Meredith visibly relaxed, and sat down again.

"I'm...I'm sorry Damon. This whole thing has me a bit on edge."

"You and me both." Damon said good-naturedly. She eyed him with a hint of apprehension again until he said, "But don't worry. I'm safe to be around. I've had a bit more practice at this than Elena."

"Oh...right."

"Can you tell me how this Henry character got there? Or why all his blood wasn't where it was meant to be?"

"I...No. I saw him lying there bleeding before Elena came out. Someone put him there."

"But how did a janitor get his throat ripped out in the middle of a hospital without this mystery vampire being seen?"

"Compulsion? Speed? I don't know Damon."

"What have you done about the body?"

"Stefan compelled some cleaners to get rid of it. The official story is that he...slipped."

"Ah, a classic." Damon smirked.

"Shut up, Damon."

"Fine, relax a bit, Meredith. Do you mind if I ask a few of your staff some questions?"

"Sure, whatever."

"One more thing..."

"Hmm?"

"Whose blood did you give Elena before she died?"

"Stefan also wanted to know. To be honest, I don't know. The bottle wasn't labled."  
"Getting sloppy with your organisational skills?"

"No, I always lable them. I don't know what could have happened. There wasn't much time though. Elena needed help. I grabbed the first I saw and used it."

"Could I see this bottle?"

"Sorry Damon," She shrugged. "I'm very meticulous with getting rid of them after they're empty." Damon swore softly, but smiled and said,

"Thank you for your time, Dr Fell. I feel much better. Should I be back Monday?"

"Just go, Damon."

Damon walked out the office and grabbed the first staff-member he saw.

"Tell me about anything unusual you saw this morning before that janitor...slipped." He said, staring into the confused looking man's eyes. They glazed over, and he began speaking in a monotone.

"Nothing. Everything was normal. Guests visiting patients, patients asking for more food. Nothing strange."

"Did you see anyone suspicious?"

"Suspicious? No. I hardly notice most of the people who walked through here. Too busy." Damon gritted his teeth. This might prove more difficult that he'd thought.

"Point me to someone who works on the second floor, and forget this conversation." The man raised a finger towards another man nearby, and calmly walked away. Damon pinched his brow for a second before going to business.

It took four more questionings before Damon hit gold.

"Anything at all that made you pause?" He asked the woman.

"Just the usual. Annoying visitors nagging to see patients. Patients trying to leave without permission. I had to point one confused girl back to her room after I found her in the reception." Damon sighed.

"Anyone suspi-" He paused for a second. "Wait. Tell me about this girl in the reception."

"That one who went off the bridge. She's been confused a lot. Caught her downstairs wearing casual clothes. Had to send her back to her room. She couldn't even remember where it was."

"You sure it was her?"

"She'd put on different clothes and her hair was a bit more curly, but it was definitely her."

Damon didn't even bother lowering his voice when he swore this time.

_Katherine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Jeremy?" Stefan called up the stairs of the Gilbert home. A moment later the boy appeared at the top of the stairs.

_Not much of a boy anymore._ Stefan realised. It was true, Jeremy had grown considerably since Stefan had met him. He was no longer lanky and awkward, but well built and strong. A hint of sadness passed through Stefan.

_His sister will never grow again._

"Stefan? What's up?" Jeremy called down.

"You haven't seen Elena, have you?"

"Elena? No. Isn't she in the hospital?"

"She was. There was a...complication. She's completed her transition and now disappeared."

"What? How'd this happen?"

"She killed a man, Jeremy."

"Killed? No, Elena wouldn't do that. This is my sister we're talking about."

"I know it's hard, but I need to find her before she can hurt anyone else."

"I...I'm sorry Stefan. She's not here. I haven't seen her since I left the hospital last night."

_Shit._

* * *

I felt angry, sad, guilty and terrified all at the same time. But above all, I was hungry. It gripped me like a vice and made me physically shake as I huddled against my mother's grave.

_**Blood. Why can't I stop thinking about blood? **_

At least the cemetery was peaceful. I couldn't deal with other people right now. They all wanted to help, but none of them understood.

_**I should have had more of the janitor's blood.**_

I gasped as the thought slithered through my head. Was I really this far gone? It was driving me crazy.

"Hello Elena." Someone said. I looked up fearfully. It was me. There I was, standing over myself with a vicious grin and eyes as cruel as snakes'.

"Katherine." I whispered.

"It's me. In the flesh. Glad to see me?"

"What do you want?"

"To check up on how my beloved descendant is doing." She smirked, and sat down next to me against the tombstone. "You don't look too good, I must say. Why so pale Elena?"

"Don't do this Katherine. Don't play your games with me."

"You're no fun, you know that Elena? Too much time with Stefan, no doubt."

"You don't know what fun is Katherine."

"On the contrary, I have a very fine tuned sense of it. You just insist on making everything miserable. I enjoy what I do. You sit in graveyards and cry about it."

"Enjoy what you do? You mean killing?"

"Exactly. Along with some other pastimes like thinking up diabolical plots and enjoying power. Now you can too. See, I fixed you. You're not helpless anymore."

"You...you turned me?"

"Not just a pretty face, are you Elena?"

"But...how? Rebekah did it. Meredith gave me the blood and Rebekah stood in the road."

"Meredith gave you my blood. I made sure of that. And Rebekah? Oh please, she's easier to manipulate that you."

"And the janitor?"

"That little stunt could have been pulled off by Stefan, and he's the least cunning person I know."

"But why? Why now?"

"Why do I do anything, Elena? For fun." She smirked and showed her teeth.

"That's a lie. Don't lie Katherine! You did this to me!"

"Ooh, feeling a bit edgy?"

"Just leave me alone. Leave. I hate you Katherine!"

"That's no way to speak to your elders, Elena. Did those Gilbert parents of yours teach you nothing?" I slapped her. Or at least tried to. My hand was a hair's breadth from her face when suddenly she was holding my wrist and twisting. I cried out in pain as she stood over me again and shoved me roughly to the floor, rubbing my face in the dirt my parents were buried beneath.

"I gave you strength, Elena. Don't think it's more than I have though." She twisted harder. "I have plans for you. So long as you were human there was a way he-" There was a sickly half crunch half pop sound, and the end of a stake suddenly sprouted from Katherine's chest.

"Wha-" She managed, letting go of me. Behind her, Damon was clutching the stake, his eyes wide.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." I gasped. We looked at Katherine. She was clawing frantically at the state through her heart. Her skin was going a stony grey colour. She fell to her knees and, staring in horror at Damon.

"You!" She hissed.

"Goodbye Katherine." Damon replied. She continued to fight, but her strength was fading fast. At last, her arms sagged, and her head bowed. To my distress though, he began to smile, and looked up again.

_**No! She can't live!**_

Katherine didn't rise though. She didn't even seem to see us.

"...She...She's gone. Gone." Katherine said in no more than a whisper. Her expression had turned from panic to a kind of serene calmness.

"What? Who's gone?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I'm all...alone. Peace. I have...peace."

"What are you talking about?" I said to her, but again she was deaf to our questions.

"Silence. At last. Sweet silence..." With that, her eyes suddenly focused on me with terrifying clarity, and her face unreadable.

"Elena..." Katherine never finished. She collapsed, dead.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Jeremy said, sitting down next to her in the Grill.

"Hmm?" She answered distractedly, before quickly swallowing her drink and ordering another.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital."

"I was, at least until Elena killed a man."

"It's true? Stefan mentioned it. She...she actually killed him?"

"Jeremy...she's a monster." Her lip was trembling.

"Bonnie..." Jeremy sat down next to her and embraced her. She began crying silently into his shoulder.

"There was blood everywhere. All over her clothes, her face. She had this look in her eye. Those weren't Elena's eyes looking at Meredith."

"She's new, Bonnie. Stefan said she's just struggling to adjust."

"Adjust? Jer, I'm Elena's best friend, but what I saw... If I hadn't been there, two people would have died today."

"You can't give up on her. Stefan-"

"I don't care what Stefan said, Jer. He's one of them too."

"He doesn't kill people though, does he? Maybe he can teach Elena to control herself as well."

"You don't understand. You didn't see her. When you do, you'll see how right I am."

"I'll speak to her when...when Stefan finds her."

"She's too dangerous. She's out of control. I...we...have to do something."

* * *

The cave was gloomy and dank. Not the prettiest of places, Caroline thought. She didn't feel any better. Tyler was gone. After everything he'd done to free himself of Klaus, he'd been doomed to die with him.

Caroline sat down against the rocky wall and fiddled with a chain on the floor. She'd heard about Elena, and visited her last night, but no one seemed to care that Tyler was dead, and unlike her, wouldn't be coming back.

_I remember you, of them care, but I do._ She picked up a chain and snapped it easily. There was something therapeutic about destruction.

"Have you got it?" Someone said from another part of the cave. "Yes, load it up and bring it here right away. And make bloody well certain you don't damage it. My body's in that coffin."

"Tyler?" Caroline stood up excitedly. The voice stopped instantly. She quickly hurried towards where it had come from and saw him. Tyler was dressed in a fine suit with the top button undone. He slipped a cellphone into his pocket.

"Uh...Caroline!" He cried, breaking into a smile, and opening his arms to hug her. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to frighten you." Caroline was about to run to him when something made her stop.

"Did you just call me 'sweetheart?' And what was up with that your conversation on the phone?"

"It was nothing, really. Now come-"

"Oh God." Caroline gasped. "Klaus." Tyler sighed and gritted his teeth.

"I was hoping I'd at least get a kiss before you found out. Yes, it's me. Better run away now and call the rest of your gang."

"What have you done with Tyler?"

"He's...taken a back seat."

"Klaus, leave him alone." She tried to slap him, but he side-stepped easily and just laughed.

"Careful love, you don't want to ruin Tyler's pretty face."

"Give him back!"

"Soon enough Caroline, I promise. My body's on it's way back this moment. My hybrids have it."

"And then?"

"I'll get the Bennett witch to pop me back into myself and you'll have Tyler back. I just need you to do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Keep that pretty mouth closed around your friends. Should be easy enough with some encouragement."

"What encouragement?"  
"If you ruin my little surprise, I'll rip Tyler's heart out."


	5. Chapter 5

[Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! I've updated the previous chapters to fix the paragraph breaks.] - Rubaiyat

**Chapter 5**

"Yeah, I've got her." Damon said into the phone. "See you back home? No Stefan, the hospital's too dangerous. She needs somewhere secure to get used to being a vampire. Best keep her somewhere we can keep an eye on her." He rolled his eyes when he heard Stefan's reply. "Fine, where_ you_ can keep an eye on her. No, I haven't asked her yet. We'll deal with that later. Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up.

"I can hear you." I called at him. He was standing next to his car about twenty metres away.

"I _know_." He replied. "Guess I can't whisper around you anymore."

"Did you do that often before I turned?"

"_All_ the time. Now come, we have to meet Stefan back at the Boarding House."

"What about Katherine?"

"Help me load her into the back, won't you? We can't just leave her here."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I've run out of cover stories relating to dead women with stakes through their hearts lying in cemeteries."

"That's the real reason?"

"Paranoid, aren't we?" He tilted his head slightly and gave me an odd look. "Look, Elena. The councils still on high alert after the whole Alaric saga. Caution never killed anyone."

"I...fine." I relented. Damon had a point. How could I be jealous of a dead girl anyway?

_**Jealous? Because Damon's trying to hide Katherine's body? I'm a fool.**_

"Let's get a move on then." Damon said, and we loaded Katherine into the back of his car.

Before long we were driving towards the Boarding House. Damon seemed distracted. He kept throwing me sidelong glances when he thought I wasn't looking. Eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you okay Damon?"

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Stop staring at me."

"Don't flatter yourself Elena." He smirked.

"Is it about Katherine?" His smile only widened.

"Katherine? God no. She's finally dead. I don't have to worry about her ever again."

"Then what is it?" He hesitated, but after a moment replied.

"I promised Stefan I'd wait until we got home before I asked you."

"Ask me what?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I heard you perfectly Damon. Ask me what?"

"Stefan-"

"Why's it so important that Stefan be there?" I said rather hotly. For some reason Damon's evasiveness was grating on my patience.

"Elena...do you want me to leave Mystic Falls?"

"What?"

"Before you went off the bridge, Stefan and I promised each other that whoever you didn't choose would leave town. Now that you chose him, Stefan wants me gone."

"But why? Is he scared I'll change my mind?"

"I don't know what he's scared of, but when you turned...everything changed. I couldn't just leave you like this."

"I don't understand, Damon. I thought you and Stefan were getting along at last. He gave himself up to Klaus for you and you rescued him back. Why is he trying to get rid of you?"

"Because he knows how I feel about you Elena, and he doesn't trust me."

"So you're leaving? After everything we've been through you'll just pack up and go?"

"We agreed that we'd let you decide. If you want me out of Mystic Falls, I'll leave. I go without hesitation. But if you want me to stay, well then Stefan-" He stopped abruptly as we arrived outside the Salvatore home to see Stefan waiting outside for us. Damon avoided my gaze as we got out the car.

"Is she really dead?" Stefan asked.

"As a plank." Damon smirked as he opened up the back to reveal Katherine.

"You're positive?"

"Yes, Stefan, we're positive." I snapped, before walking inside without them.

"What happened, Damon." I heard Stefan ask suspiciously.

"I can hear you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs from the entrance hall.

Stefan and Damon walked into the house with an awkward silence hanging in the air. Neither would look at the other.

"I'll just go down to the basement and burn this while you two lovebirds..." Damon said, throwing Katherine over his shoulder. He disappeared down the stairs leaving Stefan and me alone.

"Are you alright, Elena?" He asked after a moment of silence.

_**I'm a murderous vampire with no control over myself.**_

"I...I'm fine Stefan."

"What happened in the cemetery?"

"Katherine found me and...explained a few things. It turns out she orchestrated my transition from the very beginning. It was her blood Meredith gave me. She convinced Rebekah to try kill me and she put the janitor outside my room. It's all her fault. She did this!"

"It's okay, Elena. She's dead. She can't hurt you any more."

"It's too late! She's already-" I stopped, trying to rein in my emotions. Remembering what Damon said in the hospital, I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Here." Stefan handed me a glass of scotch. "It helps calm the nerves and help with the hunger." I took it gratefully. It was powerful, and burned my throat, but did indeed help.

"And Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"How did he react to her death?"

"He was the one who killed her."

"Damon killed her?"

"He saved me." I said simply. Jealousy flickered across his features.

"Did...he say anything else?" He asked. "About Katherine I mean." He added quickly.

_**Paranoid, Stefan? **_I thought. Remembering that Damon wasn't supposed to tell me about him possibly leaving, I decided to leave out our conversation in the car.

"Say anything? No. Just his usual smugness." Stefan relaxed, and poured himself a drink. After taking a sip, he said,

"Elena, there's something I need to speak to you about."

"Yes?"

"It's about Damon."

_**He's going to bring it up without Damon being here?**_

"Yes Stefan?"

"We had an arrangement before you were turned. If you chose him, I promised to leave town. He made the same promise if you chose me."

_**He's going behind his brother's back!**_

"So?"

"When you turned...Damon decided he couldn't leave. He thought you needed his help getting through this. We agreed that we'd let you decide whether-" Stefan stopped as we heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. I could smell the smoke on Damon as he entered the room.

"I hope you've forgiven and forgotten Elena's little escapade, Stefan." He said, flashing me a quick smile.

"Of course." Stefan replied smoothly.

"Excellent. Now we can get down to business teaching Elena the right way to be a vampire."

"I think we'd better tell her about our arrangement now, Damon." Damon's smile vanished and he shot me a look.

"I...had better fix myself a drink then."

"Elena," Stefan said, staring at me with a look that said _act normal, don't tell him you already know. This is our little secret. Send Damon away, please send him away._

I couldn't take it anymore. Stefan was treating me like his accomplice in ridding Mystic Falls of Damon.

"I already knew, Stefan." I said, standing and putting my scotch down.

"Wha-" He was speechless. Immediately he looked accusingly at Damon.

"Brother, I'm sorry. It was-"

"I forced him to tell me." I interrupted. "He told me, but it was against his will. He didn't want to go behind your back like you did."

"What?" Damon looked at Stefan in confusion.

"He started telling me the moment you left." I said accusingly. I was angry at Stefan. How could he be so selfish? "You were both getting on perfectly! And now look, backstabbing and jealousy!"

"Elena-" Stefan started.

"Don't talk to me Stefan! I don't want to hear it!"

"Calm down Elena, you'll-" Damon said.

"I don't care Damon! I don't care!" Fuming, I started towards the door.

"Elena don't." Stefan said worriedly. "There are people out there. You haven't learnt to control the urges."

"I'm going home, Stefan. I want to see Jeremy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm telling you, Jer," Bonnie said seriously. "She can't be trusted."

"Bonnie, this is Elena we're talking about. You're acting as if she's turned into Damon." They were sitting at the kitchen table of the Gilbert home.

"Damon was also perfectly fine before he turned. Becoming a vampire changed him. From what I saw in the hospital, it's changed her too."

"Okay fine," He replied, slightly irritated at her paranoia. "What if she is? What's your plan, kill her? Because vampire or not, we're not murdering my own sister."

"Maybe not, but we have to at least find a way of forcing her to keep away from human blood."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm looking for a spell."

"Not to be pessimistic, Bonnie, but if stopping vampires from drinking blood was that easy, don't you think another witch might have done it long ago. There certainly hasn't been any shortage of vampire-hating witches in history."

"You're not helping Jeremy. We'll start by-" She was interrupted by a knocking at the front door. Jeremy stood to open it. He'd barely opened it a crack before a look of terror appeared on his face and he slammed it closed again.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" Bonnie called worriedly, following him into the entrance hall.

"Bonnie!" He hissed. "It's Katherine!"

"What!" Panic crossed her face.

"What do we do?"

"I-I don't know."

"Jeremy? Let me in." Came the voice from outside.

"Go away, Katherine!" Jeremy shouted back. "Call Stefan." He said to Bonnie. She hesitated, looking torn, but nodded and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Jer! It's me, Elena."

"Don't lie, Katherine. I'm not falling for it!"

"Jeremy, I swear. It's really me. How can I prove it to you?" Jeremy paused for a second, thinking.

"What was our secret name for Alaric? Before Jenna died."

"...Larry." He relaxed, and a faint smile appeared on his lips as he opened the door slightly.

"Elena?"

"Jer, it's me." She smiled back, and he opened the door fully. Bonnie stopped dialling Stefan and looked up. She still looked uncomfortable.

"Elena, I'm so sorry..."

"Are you okay Jer? You've never confused us before."

"I-I know. It's...it's your hair Elena."

"What?" She said, confused.

"It's not straight. Only Katherine curls her hair." Elena remained mystified for a second, but suddenly a huge smile spread across her face.

"My hair? Oh my, Jer. I haven't straightened it since before the crash. Or washed it for that matter." She put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh in his face. He couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it all as well. Elena couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst out laughing, choking back tears. Jeremy smiled at how happy his sister was. Only Bonnie kept a straight face. Elena was still laughing, bent double as mirth overtook her. She couldn't seem to control it.

"Elena, breathe. Are you okay?" Jeremy said. She nodded in between ragged breaths. Eventually she managed to calm down to the point of muffled giggles, and said.

"Oh...Jeremy. I'm sorry...it was just so...funny." She stepped forward to try hug him. Before she could however, something stopped her right in the doorway.

"Elena?" She looked surprised for a moment, before saying,

"I...haven't been invited in. This is your house now, Jer. I need you to let me in."

"Huh? Oh sure. Elena please-"

"Jeremy no!" Bonnie grabbed him and pulled him back from the doorway.

"Bonnie, what the hell!" He shouted.

"Don't do it Jeremy. She can't come in."

"Bonnie? Why are you doing this?" Elena asked, hurt and confused.

"You're a vampire, Elena." Bonnie replied. "For Jeremy's sake and yours, it's best that you don't come in."

"But...Bonnie I live here."

"Go stay with Stefan."

"I don't want to be there." Elena's expression hardened. "I want to be at home."

"How can you be sure you won't hurt Jeremy?"

"I..." She hesitated.

"See Jeremy? It's not safe."

"Don't be ridiculous Bonnie. Elena wouldn't hurt me."

"Wouldn't she? Watch this." Bonnie quickly fetched a knife from the kitchen and said,

"Right, Elena. If you're in control of yourself, this shouldn't affect you at all." Gripping the blade with her palm, Bonnie slowly drew it out, until blood began to slowly drip onto the floor. Elena stared at her in horror, trying to hold Bonnie's gaze and ignore the blood.

"Bonnie, don't..." She gritted her teeth and began to tremble slightly. After an agonising few moments, her eyes flickered to Bonnie's bleeding hand for the briefest of instants. It was all it took. Dark veins appeared below her eyes, and her expression turned to one of overwhelming hunger. She clenched her fists, trying to keep herself from lunging at Bonnie then and there.

"See Jer?" Bonnie said calmly. "See how safe she is?" Jeremy looked horrified. He'd taken a step back from the door, into the safety of his home.

"No, Jeremy I'm fine. The janitor was an accident, I promise." Elena cried desperately. "Let me in!"

"You should go, Elena." Bonnie said sternly.

"How could you do this to me, Bonnie?" Elena looked accusingly at her. "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"You're supposed to be human." Bonnie replied coolly. Elena stopped, and stared at Bonnie with a mixture of incredible pain and fierce hatred. Without another word, Bonnie shut the door in her face.

* * *

_**How could that bitch do this to me? **_I fumed as I walked away from the house. **_She's a backstabbing double-crossing traitor! _**I turned down the street in no particular direction. _**She's...she's right. **_My anger deflated, and my clenched fists relaxed.**_ She's right. I couldn't control myself. Jeremy wouldn't have been safe._** The realisation was depressing. I wanted to feel anger and hatred again. I wanted someone to blame other than myself. _**I can't even blame Katherine anymore. She's dead.**_ My feet were carrying me off the road and into the trees. Towards peace and quiet, but away from my home. Which was no longer willing to accept me. What was it my mother used to say to me?

"_Remember, honey. You might lose everything else, but you'll always have your family."_

Apparently even that had been taken from me when I turned.

I'd been walking for longer than I realised. Looking up, I found my self in the clearing where parties used to be held so often. The same place Vicky Donovan had been attacked so long ago. And where I'd first gotten to know Stefan.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden, and leant against a tree for support. My vision was swimming. I looked up suddenly, and saw myself. Or at least a slightly younger version of myself.

"_I told him." She said into a cellphone. "He didn't take it too well." She paused and looked over her shoulder guiltily as the person on the phone replied. "He...he'll get over it, I'm sure. Matt's not the kind of guy to obsess or anything. Mom, could you come pick me up? Yeah, I just don't really want to be here anymore. You will? Thanks. Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit. Bye." She put the phone in her pocket and sighed softly. Behind her, the party was continuing. She began walking away from it, to where the road ran past the clearing._

"_Katherine?" Someone said. She looked up in surprise to see a man a few years older than her standing right in front of her. _I immediately recognised Damon.

"_Oh! I'm sorry, you scared me." She said slightly breathlessly. "Who's Katherine?"_

"_I...er...sorry, what's your name?" Damon asked, slightly thrown off._

"_Elena. And you are?"_

"_Damon, nice to meet you, Elena."_

"_And you, Damon." She smiled at him. He was strikingly handsome. It vanished quickly though, and she glanced over her shoulder again._

"_Something wrong, Miss Elena?" He asked._

"_Oh, uh...no. It's just my boyfriend. I broke up with him tonight."_

"_Unlucky for him." Damon smiled. "You got tired of him?" The question sounded almost like some kind of test._

"_What? No. It just...just wasn't working."_

"_That's a shame. At least you didn't string him along." Elena gave him a funny look. This stranger was behaving very oddly._

"_Yeah...the thing is, we've been friends since we could walk, and we...just sort of hooked up out of duty to at least try dating."_

"_Duty? That doesn't sound like love."_

"_It...wasn't. It was...I don't know what to call it."_

"_Comfortable? Stable? Easy? Unchanging? Bland? Boring?" She was taken aback for a moment at his perceptiveness. _

"_H-How did you know?"_

"_Sounds like duty."_

"_That's exactly how is was."_

"_There was no fire, was there? No passion."_

"_No."_

"_He wasn't what you were looking for, Elena."_

"_I know...But how do you know what I'm looking for?"_

"_You just told me. You want passion, excitement, fire. You want a love that consumes you." She was mesmerized by his words. She couldn't look away._

"_I-" The sound of a car was heard from the road. Elena snapped out of her trance. "That...that looks like my parents..."_

"_You'd better go then." He took a small step towards her and stared deeply into her eyes. "You'll forget meeting me, and everything I said. Don't want anyone knowing I'm in town yet." He paused for a second before adding, "You'll find what you're looking for, Elena. You won't lose hope." With that, he was gone. She blinked in confusion, but shook her head and headed for the car._

I couldn't believe it. Damon? I'd met Damon that night? Why would he compel me to forget? Why had he never told me about this meeting?

I started to run. I didn't want to be in the clearing anymore. The words I'd told Damon on the phone the night before were ringing in my head.

"_Perhaps if we'd met first."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Morning sleepyhead." Damon smirked and poured an extra cup of coffee. Elena mumbled something unintelligible and collapsed onto a couch.

"When did you get back last night?" Damon handed her the mug, and she drank deeply before answering.

"Sometime after midnight."

"Quite the party animal." He joked.

"Nope. Just wandering." She replied nonchalantly.

_Wandering? That can't be good._ She must have seen the look of apprehension on his face, because she added calmly. "Don't worry, Damon. I didn't eat anyone."

"You didn't? That...sounds like progress."

"Really?"

"I always tell Stefan that the only way to teach a vampire control is to let said vampire come to terms with the hunger."

"What's his approach?"

"Start shoving bunnies down their throats the minute they transition. You made it a bit hard for him yesterday with your whole disappearing act."

"Damon," She said slightly more seriously. "What happened after I left? I don't see any broken furniture."

"He...overreacted a bit. You'll notice several of my best whiskey glasses are gone. Classic Stefan, only smash stuff which belongs to me."

"He had no right to try pull that on me. The second you left the room he started trying to convince me to send you away."

"To be fair, I let the cat out of the bag first."

"I forced you to. He did it all on his own, and then had the audacity to be angry afterwards."

"Look Elena." Damon laid a hand softly on her knee. He saw her tense up at the touch "This whole thing has been tough on Stefan. He's struggling to come to terms with your wild emotions."

"He's not doing it very well."

"Just...just give him a chance to be the doting boyfriend. When he walks in, try not to bolt for the door." He grinned, removing his hand from her leg and standing to add more wood to the fire.

"I'll...try, Damon." An awkward silence followed Damon silently cursed himself for touching her. _What was I thinking? Giving her Stefan-advice and grabbing her leg at the same time. Am I dead set on ruining our friendship?_

"You...didn't go home?" He eventually said, trying to end the silence.

"I...Jeremy wouldn't let me in."

"What?" He was shocked, to be honest. "Why would he do that?" Elena smiled at his support.

"Bonnie." She said darkly. "When I arrived, Jer mistook me for Katherine. After I managed to prove my own identity, he was about to invite me in when Bonnie shouted at him saying I'm 'too dangerous.'"

"Bonnie kept out of your own house?"

"She cut her hand in front of me. The instant Jeremy saw...how I reacted, he gave in and slammed the door in my face, so now this is the only home I have."

"Elena, I'm sor-"

"She's right though, Damon. Jer wouldn't be safe if I could get in. The next time I flipped out I'd be charging down that door to get at him."

"There won't be a next time, Elena. Stefan and I are going to make sure of that."

"How?"

"Depends which method your prefer. Bunnies, or my very own 'snatch, eat, erase' technique."

"Prey on innocent people? No thanks." She said casually. "I'll give Stefan a chance. Let him be the 'doting boyfriend' as you called it."

"Good for you. I'm sure killing fluffy animals will be very romantic."

"Where is Stefan, anyway?"

"No idea. Haven't seen him since he stormed out yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, what did you do all night if you couldn't go home?"

"I told you, I wandered. It was...enlightening."

"Ooh, the epiphany moment."

"No. It was closer to déjà vu. I remember everything, Damon."

"What do you mean?"

"All the times you compelled me to forget something."

"...Oh."

"In the forest the night my parents' car went off the bridge, in my room when you said you loved me. All of it." He couldn't read her expression. She was staring at him, watching for how he'd react.

"I...I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry I compelled you all those times."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "I was on the phone to you while we both thought you were going to die, and you never told me."

"Would it have made a difference? You'd already made your choice. That's why you called in the first place."

"I..."

"I'm sorry you only found out now, Elena. But I did it for you. Telling you of all the stupid stuff I've said and then erased wouldn't have made your choice any easier." She looked at her feet, grappling with what to say. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"It wasn't stupid." Her eyes met Damon's and for the briefest of moments, they shared a deep understanding. Neither could look away. Neither wanted to.

"Morning." Said someone from the door. Elena and Damon snapped out of it instantly, and turned to see Stefan in the doorway.

"Back so soon, Stefan?" Damon sneered. "Usually your _rough patches_ last longer."

"Shut up, Damon."

"I feel like I hear that a lot." Damon said, and Elena couldn't help but smile.

"Have you decided?" Stefan asked abruptly, ignoring Damon.

"Decided what?" Elena asked.

"Whether Damon leaves." Damon grew deadly serious at Stefan's words.

"There's no need to rush her, Stefan."

"She has to choose eventually, Damon."

"And she will, but not now. She's adjusting. She needs to learn to hunt and control the urges." Damon flashed a meaningful look at Elena. She caught his meaning, and turned nervously to Stefan.

"Uh, Stefan. I was hoping...you could teach me to hunt animals today. I don't want to hurt people." Stefan looked surprised at first, but his face quickly lit up.

"Yeah, sure. Give me fifteen minutes to get ready." He eyed her ragged clothes from the night of the crash. She hadn't changed them in three days. "You might want to put something more comfortable on as well."

"And brush your hair." Damon laughed. Elena smiled and felt her hair. It really did need to be straightened.

* * *

I hurried upstairs to put on some slightly fresher clothes. Most of them were back home, along with my hair straightener, but I still had a few left here from my last extended stay. Deciding to leave the much needed shower until after we had hunted, I pulled on a pair of jeans and my leather jacket, rolling up the sleeves. The hairbrush did nothing to rid me of the faint curls, if anything, it made them worse, but at least the knots disappeared. Before long, I was downstairs waiting for Stefan.

"Have fun." Damon said, still sitting on the couch with a newspaper on one knee. "If you have to, hold your nose when you drink the bunny blood."

"It's going to be fine, Damon." I replied. "If Stefan can survive off it, so can I."

"If you're going to model yourself on Stefan, can I make one small suggestion?"

"What?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Try to leave out the Ripper part." His tone was light, but his eyes showed how serious he was.

"Don't worry. This was your idea, remember?"

"Don't tell Stefan that." He said more quietly. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ready?" Stefan asked cheerfully.

"Let's go." I replied.

* * *

"I asked Caroline to come." Stefan said casually as we walked through the trees. Above our heads, the birds were singing, and a faint breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. "She can't make it though. Something about speaking to Tyler's mother."

"We haven't exactly been supportive of her, have we?" I replied. "I mean, she did just lose her boyfriend."

"We'll make it up to her once you're in control again." He smiled, and I managed one in return.

"Did Damon tell you about Jeremy?" I asked.

"Jeremy? No, he didn't."

"When I tried to go home yesterday, he and Bonnie refused to let me in." Stefan paused, thinking it over.

"It was probably for the best." He said carefully, trying to comfort me.

"...Yeah. I suppose so." We continued walking in silence. I could feel the tension between us, and it was making me uncomfortable. Neither knew what to say. After several minutes, the wildlife saved us, as a small deer came into view.

"Stop." Stefan said quietly, pulling me behind a tree with him. He held my arm softly and said. "Ready?" I nodded excitedly. Adrenaline was already pumping through my veins. The hunt was on.

"Go." He whispered, letting go of my arm.

I peaked around the edge of the tree. The deer hadn't moved. It's back was to me, so I slowly began edging towards it. My feet didn't make a sound as I stepped closer. I reached the safety of another tree, and checked to see if my prey had moved. Excitement gripped me. The suspense was thrilling in a way I'd never felt before. I was mere metres from it now. I could hear the animal's heartbeat. I quickly licked my lips and prepared to sprint. Taking one last breathe, I leapt out from behind the tree and charged. It was a blur, even for me. My prey only had time to look up in surprise before I was on it. Grabbing the back of its neck, I shoved it roughly to the ground, pinning it in place. For a moment, pity pulsed through me as I saw the unbridled terror in its chocolate brown eyes. The next second though, I felt the beating of its heart, and imagined all the blood right there within my reach. I stretched my head back, opening my mouth and savouring the satisfaction of catching my prey. Without a moment's delay, my teeth were digging into the deer's throat. The blood began to flow.

I almost gagged. It was weak and sickly. There was a repulsive watery taste which made me want to spit it out straight away. I held strong though, and took three gulps before pulling away with a grimace. Behind me, I heard Stefan clapping. I painted a smile across my features and turned to see him walking towards me.

"Elena, you did it!" He said happily. "Your first feed." He knelt down next to the deer, which was gasping for breath, but very much alive. "You even managed to stop without killing it." My weak smile faltered at his words.

_**It's easy when blood tastes like that.**_

"Th-thanks Stefan." I hugged him tightly, trying to ignore the lingering taste. He released me, but I stayed close. He looked into my eyes, and must have seen how disturbed I appeared.

"It's okay, Elena." He said softly. "It'll recover fine. Larger animals are more resistant." His words were comforting, even though he didn't know what was really bothering me. I smiled at him, and he returned it easily. For a moment, it felt exactly like old times. I was with Stefan, and I was perfectly happy. I kissed him, pulling him closer until we were pressed tightly together. The taste of deer blood faded. The world blurred and I was pressed up against a tree all of a sudden. He grinned slyly at me. I smirked back, and spun him around so that he was now against the rough bark. Our lips joined again, our kiss growing in urgency. My heart skipped at the excitement. Stefan seemed to sense it though, and slowed down, trying to keep our passion under control. My heart sank. At that instant, sensuality and tenderness wasn't what I wanted. I wanted fire.

_Damon always was a better kisser._ A voice said in my head. I jumped back in shock, and Stefan looked at me in confusion and pain.

"I-I'm sorry, Stefan. I just feel...a bit faint."

"Faint?" He asked, still looking hurt.

_He doesn't believe you._ I didn't know what was happening. Thoughts kept popping into my head unbidden.

"I j-just don't feel too good." I managed weakly.

_You're a terrible liar._

_**What's wrong with me?**_

_You're a vampire trying to drink animal blood, that's what._ My head was swimming. I felt like I might pass out any moment. Why was I hearing voices in my head?

"Don't worry, Elena. It sometimes takes a while to get used to animal blood." Stefan said. His voice sounded distant.

_Lies. It'll never taste as good as a human's. _I tried to ignore the voice.

"I...I think we should go." I muttered. Stefan nodded, and put an arm around me for support. We began walking back to the Boarding House.

_Try not to burst out in tears now. You don't want to hurt poor Stefan's feelings. _The voice said.

_**I guess that's it. I'm insane. This day was bound to come eventually.**_

_Try to look on the bright side, it's only for eternity. _I could have sworn I heard laughter in my head.

_**I'm not just talking to myself, I'm making fun of me.**_

_That's because you're so easy to make fun of, Elena._

_**Leave me alone.**_

_Don't be a spoilsport. You never were any fun. Too busy crying in cemeteries. _I froze. This couldn't be happening. The voice in my head suddenly sounded terrifyingly familiar.

_**Katherine?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"I'm sorry." I muttered distractedly. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Was it the animal blood?" Asked Stefan.

"Of course it was the animal blood, brother." Damon said. "It's unnatural and unhealthy."

We were back in the Boarding House, after our rather unsuccessful hunt. Damon hadn't even had time to finish his paper before Stefan and I returned.

"I don't think it was the blood." I said. "I just need to lie down."

"You do that, Elena. And when you wake up, I'll have a nice blood bag waiting."

"No you won't Damon. Elena's committed to this diet. We're not going to provide unnecessary temptation."

_Committed? Surely you're not that stupid, Elena?_

I tried to ignore Katherine. Her incessant comments made concentrating on the conversation rather difficult.

"I'm just going to go." I said, leaving them behind and heading upstairs for peace and quiet. I collapsed on the bed, and tried to close my eyes. It was still early in the day, but I felt exhausted. And a bit hungry.

_Finally. Now we can talk._

**That's the last thing I want to do, Katherine.**

_Don't you have questions, Elena?_

**No.**

_You can't lie to me, sweetie. I'm you. I know what you know. No more secrets._

**You're meant to be dead.**

_I am._

**Then leave me alone. Why are you in my head if you're dead?**

_It's part of your heritage._

**My heritage?**

_You're a Petrova, Elena. A Petrova doppelg__ä__nger._

**So?**

_When a doppelg__ä__nger dies, she doesn't just vanish. Our bodies die, but our souls live on. In the mind of the next doppelgänger. The same thing happened to Taita. She might have died during Mikael's ritual, but the moment I was born she started nattering away in my head._

**And it turned you into a heartless lunatic?**

_I wasn't crazy, she was. I was born five hundred years after she died. She spent the time in some kind of purgatory between here, the other side and whatever's after that. It drove her off the edge. I didn't have a moment of peace._

**And when you died?**

_She disappeared. For an instant, I was all alone in my head. It...it was beautiful. And now I'm stuck in your's._

**Can I get rid of you?**

_Nope. I thought becoming a vampire might free me of Taita. It was part of why I was so desperate to turn._

**You must have been pissed when it didn't work.**

_You have no idea._

**What...was it like having her in your head? Did she take control? Did she do anything other than talk?**

_Well she ranted a lot. And whined and moaned and laughed at me._

**Can you be serious for one second?**

_What's one second out of forever?_

**Katherine, are you going to take control of me?**

_Unfortunately not._

**So...you can't actually hurt me?**

_Hurt? Maybe. Take control? No._

**Is there any way of making you shut up?**

_Even if there was, do you think I'd tell you, Elena? Don't be foolish. Or rude. I'll have to teach you some manners while I'm here._

I pulled a pillow over my head, but it made no difference. Katherine had died, only to pop into my head and carry on making my life hell right where she left off. I needed to think, but for that I needed peace and quiet. Things I doubted I'd be getting any time soon.

Sighing, I got off the bed and went for a shower. Katherine wouldn't let me sleep, so I might as well distract myself. Besides, this particular shower had been a long time coming. I hadn't washed myself since before the crash. The water was heavenly. I was in absolute bliss under the warm rain before she started speaking again.

_You need to start thinking about your survival._

I groaned.

**What about my survival?**

_You're a vampire now. People are out to get you. You can't be a weepy martyr like before you turned._

**I don't expect you to understand, Katherine. I care about people other than myself.**

_Romantic, but not very practical. I may be trapped here, but I'm better off than if I was wandering the other side. If you go and get yourself killed, I'll be stuck alone._

**You've been alone your entire life, Katherine. Why stop now?**

_Don't pretend to know me, little girl. I had Stefan and Damon both once, remember? I wasn't very alone then._

**Yes you were. People who can only love themselves are always alone in the end.**

_You're very judgemental for someone who hasn't seen two decades pass yet._

**You're five hundred and yet you act like a spoiled child.**

_Don't push me, Elena. I can make life miserable for you. Trust me, I know how. Taita took special pleasure in it._

I ignored her threat, and finished my shower. I felt slightly better now that I was clean. Insulting Katherine had made me feel more confident as well.

_Our hair looks lovely, doesn't it?_

I looked in a mirror. The curls had gotten worse. They weren't as violent as if I'd used a curling iron, but without my straightener, and after being unwashed for so long, it was far from the way I liked it.

**It's not 'our' hair. It's mine.**

_Don't be petty. I'm sure Stefan will love it. Or Damon, whichever you prefer._

**Prefer? I already chose.**

_Whatever you say, Elena. If you're so sure, go downstairs and send Damon away._

**Damon's my friend. I don't send friends away because of jealous boyfriends.**

_We both know you couldn't survive without Damon. Don't pretend you don't feel something for him._

**Even if I did, I love Stefan.**

_So did I, Elena. So did I._

**We both know that's not true, Katherine.**

_Remind me never to hire you for my biography. You know nothing about me._

**What's to know? Manipulate people, treat them horribly and then eat them.**

_You make me sound like a hag living in a gingerbread house._

**So you're biography's already written then?**

_Very clever, sweetie. One day you'll realise life isn't separated into goodies and baddies though._

Walking down the stairs, I found Stefan and Damon sitting in the lounge. Both were reading and ignoring the other until I entered.

"Feeling better?" Stefan asked quickly.

"A little bit." I replied. "I'm...a bit hungry though."

"Right, I'll get the blood bag." Damon smirked, and stood.

"Sit down Damon." Stefan said sharply. "I have some stored animal blood, if you'd like it." He asked me.

_For heaven's sake, take the people blood._

"Thanks, that sounds great Stefan." I said instead, satisfied Katherine wasn't getting her way. Stefan hurried downstairs.

"You're positive?" Damon asked more quietly. He looked concerned.

"I owe it to him to at least try stick to it, Damon."

"If you say so. How was your hunt."

"It was...difficult."

"How'd it taste?"

_Mortifying. Repulsive. Sickening._

"A bit...off, but I think I might get used to it." Stefan came up the stairs holding a water bottle. He tossed it to me, and I sniffed it cautiously.

"Which of Bambi's buddies is that?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Leave her alone, Damon." Stefan replied. I looked at the contents of the bottle dubiously.

"Out of interest, Stefan." I asked carefully. "What animal _is _this?"

"Squirrel." He answered. "Why?"

"Just interested."

"By the way, brother." Damon gave a mocking grin. "Which is your personal favourite? Just so Elena can better judge what she's drinking." Stefan didn't look like he was going to answer, but noticed me looking at him expectantly.

"Uh...deer."

_Go on, Elena. Drink it. I doubt it'll live up to the standard of deer blood, if Stefan's to be believed, but how bad could it be?_

**Will you taste it too?**

_I...I don't actually know. Taita never mentioned it, but then again, she was human when she died. All blood probably would have tasted awful._

**She certainly got stuck with a bad host in that case.**

_Just drink so we can find out._

"Elena?" Stefan asked, seeing the distant look in my eye.

"Hmm?" I returned to reality.

"Are you going to drink?"

"Yeah." I opened the bottle and took a tentative sip.

_Good God, that's bad._

I couldn't deny it. The blood tasted horrible. I put a hand over my mouth and forced myself to swallow.

_How does Stefan manage this? It's ghastly._

**It's...not as bad as deer.**

_That doesn't make it drinkable._

"What do you think?" Stefan asked eagerly. I saw the hope in his eyes, but couldn't stand lying to him. I had to be honest.

"It...tastes really bad. Almost as bad as the deer." His face fell. "I'm sorry, Stefan," I continued. "But that's the truth."

"Do you...want to stop? Give up on the diet."

_Without a doubt. Don't put us through more of that._

"Definitely not." I said. "It's bound to get better. I can do it, I'm sure. Will you help me?" My heart warmed at Stefan's look of happiness and relief.

"Of course."

_You sicken me._

**I owe him this.**

_Owe? He saved Matt before you. He's part of the reason you're going through this._

**Have you forgotten that you ****are**_ the reason I'm going through this? You turned me, you'll pay the price._

I took another swig of squirrel blood.

_I wish I could be physically ill._

I couldn't help but smile, despite the horrid taste in my mouth. Stefan's grin widened when he saw me smile. He thought it was because of the animals blood. Who was I to tell him otherwise? I sat down and laid the bottle on the table next to me.

_Oh thank goodness._

The room grew silent again, and I started to wonder whether I should tell them about Katherine.

_Out of the question._

**Why?**

_They won't understand._

**How do you know?**

_How would you react if Stefan suddenly told you Klaus was possessing him?_

**I...**

_Exactly. You need to think of our safety first. Bonnie's already suspicious of you, along with Jeremy. If they knew I was here, do you think you'll ever set foot in your house again?_

**I can't lie to everyone I know.**

_Why not? You lied to Jeremy before he knew about vampires. You lied to Stefan when he became the Ripper._

**I was protecting them.**

_Protect yourself. I'm not hurting them, am I? Look how blissfully happy Stefan is. How could you ruin that for him with bad news?_

She had a point. Stefan looked so pleased with himself. Didn't he deserve at least a little time which he didn't have to spend worrying about me? Besides, it was my business. I could deal with it on my own.

**Fine.**

_Well done. Maybe you have some sense after all._

**But if you're planning anything sinister, Katherine, I won't hesitate to expose you.**

_Elena, dear. We're one person now. We're on the same team._

**And which team is that?**

_I already told you. Team Petrova._


	9. Chapter 9

[This is definitely my favourite chapter so far. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it] - Rubaiyat

**Chapter 9**

"This is a bad idea, Bonnie." Jeremy muttered nervously as she continued to pour over the old grimoire on the kitchen table.

"Relax, Jer. The spell won't hurt her permanently."

"Then why is it so complicated?"

"It takes a bit of time. As well as some...other things."

"What other things?"

"Nevermind, Jeremy. Leave the magic to me. Have you figured out how we separate her from Stefan and Damon?"

"Sort of. You're sure you can't melt more than one brain at a time? It would make it all much easier."

"I'm sure. It doesn't work that way. We can't capture her when she's with either of them. If you can get her alone, I can put her down, and we'll take her somewhere safe to perform the spell."

"In that case, the only plan I can think of is that we go to the Boarding House, say we want to apologise and then jump her."

"It'll have to do."

"Whose grimoire is that anyway?"

"Emily's strangely enough. It turns out another witch did once try to change a vampire. Katherine."

"What?"

"Yeah. Emily managed to prevent it, so she documented the spell here. It's pretty close to the beginning of the grimoire, so I'd guess it happened quite a while before she came to Mystic Falls."

"Will it work this time?"

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

I'd been trying to hide it from Stefan, but I was starving. Not only did the animal blood taste terrible, but it only managed to take the edge off the hunger. I'd choked down the first bottle, but even with the deer blood I'd had fresh this morning, the lack of human blood was starting to affect me.

_Just go find a blood bag and end this torture, Elena. It's pointless._

_**We can't. What would Stefan think?**_

_He doesn't have to know._

_**I respect him, unlike you.**_

_Fine, dessicate if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you._

Damon had gone out, leaving Stefan and I with the house to ourselves. I felt guilty though, knowing I was lying to Stefan by not telling him about Katherine, not to mention how much I disliked his diet.

_Where is Stefan. Why don't we go have some fun with him?_

_**Fun?**_

_Have you two never played "Stefan meets Katherine in 1864?" It's one of my favourites._

_**What's wrong with you?**_

_Trust me, he loves it too._

_**I doubt that.**_

_How about we go find him and ask?_

_**No thanks. **_

"_The Night Katherine was Captured" is also lots of fun, especially the bedroom part before the townsmen come._

_**Don't you mean "The Night Katherine Abandoned the Men She Supposedly Loved?"**_

_I needed some alone time. They were smothering me._

_**So you let them die, vanished for 150 years and now want Stefan to love you again?**_

_I never vanished entirely. I was keeping an eye on him, but he was often too close to Klaus for me to risk anything. Besides, he'd turned his emotions off. _

_**And Damon?**_

_No idea. So are we going to go find Stefan or not?_

_**No Katherine, we are not.**_

_You're absolutely no fun at all. Why'd I get stuck with the boring doppelgänger?_

I ignored her and went downstairs. I poured myself a shallow drink and carelessly threw back my head. A large quantity missed my mouth and soaked my face and shirt.

_Smooth move, Elena._

I sighed, and went back upstairs to change. I quickly rinsed my face and removed the wet garments. Most of my nicer clothes were at home, so I settled with a dark pair of jeans and purple shirt, before going downstairs again. This time I swallowed the alcohol instead of pouring it over myself.

The hunger gnawing at me receded slightly, but I still felt a bit restless, and couldn't help but pace about the room, not knowing what to do with myself.

_I'm bored._

_**Shut up.**_

_Don't act like you aren't too. Look at you, you're pacing about and drinking like Damon. You need entertainment._

_**Fine, I'll read then.**_

_Check if they have Wuthering Heights. I always liked that book._

_**You like to read?**_

_I'm not a barbarian, Elena._

_**I just can't imagine you sitting still and reading a book.**_

_Find one and sit down in front of a mirror. That'll help._

_**Funny.**_

_If you think about it, now that you're a vampire, there'd be only two people to tell us apart were I still alive._

_**Who?**_

_You and me, of course. You have to admit, it would have been hilarious pretending to be me. We could have switched places every other week._

_**I would have made sure to embarrass you as much as possible.**_

_Oh really? To who?_

_**Anyone. I'd pretend to break down, begging Stefan to take you back, weeping and pleading. His face would be priceless.**_

_It'd be interesting to see whether he would take me back._

_**Not likely.**_

_If you say so. I could always pull the old classic "Kiss Damon on porch" move. Worked a charm last time._

_**You're cruel. You completely broke his heart when he realised it wasn't me.**_

_Poor Damon. _

There was a knock at the door, and I opened it gladly, happy to have something to distract me from my boredom.

"Jeremy?"

"Elena...I-I came to apologise. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

_Give the brat a piece of your mind._

"Jeremy...I'm so happy to...see you." I managed. The anger I'd felt when he slammed the door in my face had returned. If I wasn't careful, I might lose control and hurt him.

"Elena...I really am sorry." I saw the truth in his eyes. He was ashamed of what he'd done, but there was something else. Guilt and nervousness.

"It's...it's okay Jer, I forgive you. Don't worry about it." He smiled, but the nervous look didn't leave his face. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. Where's Stefan and Damon?"

"Damon went out. Stefan's in his room. Why?"

"Bonnie also wanted to see you, but she...didn't want to run into them." A definite surge of anger flowed through me at the mention of Bonnie. Despite her good intent at keeping me out the house, I couldn't help feeling betrayed.

"Where's she now?" I said, rather coldly.

"I'm right here, Elena." I heard her say, from behind Jeremy. He stepped aside long enough for me to see her raise one hand towards me before pain exploded behind my eyes and the world went dark.

* * *

I could feel the vibrations of a car beneath me as I slowly woke up. The pain in my head was gone, but I felt terribly weak, and every limb in my body burned faintly.

_**Vervain. Bonnie and Jeremy injected me with vervain! Katherine?**_

_Hmm? Elena? What the hell happened?_

_**You passed out too?**_

_Apparently so. _

_**Bonnie and Jeremy have kidnapped us.**_

_You can't be serious. That witch is seriously starting to piss me off._

I didn't reply, but couldn't help but agree. Tricking me into thinking they wanted to apologise only to betray me again? This was going too far.

"Oh shit!" I heard Jeremy say, and struggled to sit up. Out of the window, I recognised the familiar street our family house was on.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked from behind the wheel.

"Look, it's Damon." My heart leapt at Jeremy's words. Surely Damon would save me.

"Act normal." Bonnie hissed, slowing down slightly. Neither had noticed I was sitting up in the back of the car. As we drove past our house, I saw Damon walking up towards the front door. He turned when he heard the car, his eyes widening when he saw me pressing weakly against the window silently mouthing _"Help me!"_

He began walking down back to the road, looking worried and concerned.

"I think he saw us." Jeremy hissed. "He's following. Step on it!"

"There are too many people about, he won't risk going too fast."

"This is Damon we're talking about, Bonnie. Who knows what he'll do if he suspects we have her." I felt a small smile touch my lips at the thought. Bonnie sped up, and ripped around a corner into a different street. I looked out the back, hoping to see Damon tear around the corner after us and catch the car in seconds. After several agonising seconds, I saw him, sprinting at human speed to reach us. The car came to a screeching halt, and Bonnie and Jeremy jumped out hurriedly. Damon was still relatively far away.

They pulled me out the back as I groaned faintly against the effect of the vervain. Jeremy began hauling me towards the house, which I recognised as Bonnie's Grams' old one. Their plan dawned on me, and I began struggling futilely to slow them down so Damon could catch up.

"You can come inside, Elena." Bonnie said quickly as we reached the front door. Damon had made it to the front lawn. I tried to grip the door frame, but was too weak. With an anguished cry I was hauled into the house against my will as Damon raced onto the porch and hit the invisible barrier in the doorway.

"Bonnie!" He bellowed.

"Leave, Damon. You can't come in."She replied, shutting the door. Outside, his curses went ignored.

"Quickly, get her in here." Bonnie said, motioning for Jeremy to follow her to the living room. "We have to hurry. Damon will tear the house apart unless I complete the spell right away.

"Coming." Jeremy replied, dragging me in after her. Candles were already set up around the room. With a wave of her finger, Bonnie lit them all, and fetched a jar filled with salt. She began pouring it on the floor, forming the shape of a pentacle, which she then stood at the centre of.

"What are you doing?" I said softly.

"Making things right." She replied.

"We're helping you, Elena." Jeremy tried to sound reassuring. I rose to a sitting position, feeling slightly stronger. If I could stall for a moment longer, the vervain might wear off enough for me to escape.

"Help? By kidnapping me?"

"Yes."

"What are you, partners in crime? Bonnie and Clyde? You're supposed to be my brother and my best friend." Jeremy looked uncomfortable, but Bonnie was ignoring me. As she examined a spell book. She laid it down, and picked up a kitchen knife.

"Bonnie, what the hell are you doing?" Jeremy cried.

"It's part of the spell. It needs blood. Don't worry, Jer."

_The spell needs blood? That doesn't sound good._

_**What do you mean?**_

_In my experience, only the more sinister and unnatural sort of spells have to draw on blood magic for power. Ask her what the spell is._

"What are you trying to do?" I asked Bonnie desperately. She ignored me, cutting her palm so that blood dripped onto the salt at her feet. Around us, the candles began to burn more violently.

"What's she trying to do?" I pleaded to Jeremy. "This isn't right!" He looked stuck. After some hesitation, he stuttered in reply.

"Sh-She's trying to change you. The s-spell will stop your craving for human blood."

_Stop her right now!_

_**What?**_

_Don't let her cast the spell. I know it. It doesn't work. A witch almost killed me with it in 1803._

_**How? What do I do?**_

_Anything!_

Bonnie was chanting now, raising her arms on either side of herself. Her hair was billowing out behind her.

"Bonnie no!" I screamed, standing. "It doesn't work, it doesn't work!"

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked, but I ignored him. I could still feel the vervain, but it was weaker than before. I ran at Bonnie, not knowing what else to do, tackling her out of the pentacle in a blur. The candles went out suddenly, and a deathly silence fell.

"What have you done?" Bonnie hissed violently at me. Her eyes were half crazed.

"It wouldn't have worked. The spell never worked. You were going to kill me." She stood, looking down at me with suspicion.

"How did you know? How could you even know the spell existed?"

I panicked. They'd caught me out. How could I explain it? Either I told them the truth or...a crazy idea materialised in my mind. It was reckless. It was wild. It was only way of keeping the Petrova Legacy a secret.

I stood up, letting a cold smile play across my lips.

"You took the wrong person, Bonnie. It's me, Katherine."


	10. Chapter 10

[Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, school etc have been really busy. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, reviews are much appreciated.] - Rubaiyat

**Chapter 10**

Even as the words left my mouth, I saw terror spread across Bonnie's face. She was dangerous. I had to get out of here.

Without hesitating a second, I sped out the door onto the porch, right into the arms of Damon. He'd been outside the whole time. Had he heard me? I searched his face. He was expressionless, apart from a slight look of surprise at my sudden appearance.

_What were you thinking? How can you pretend to be me if I died?_

_**I'm sorry, I panicked. It was this or tell the truth. I'll just say you survived, like in 1864.**_

_That was a bit easier. No one actually _saw _me burn. Damon did this time._

"Damon..." I started, unsure of what to say.

"K-Katherine?" He was looking intensely at me, searching for a clue to my identity. "That's impossible. I killed you myself."

_**What do I do?**_

_Be arrogant. And flirt._

Were it not for my current situation, I would have rolled my eyes at her.

"Looks like you didn't do a good enough job. Losing your touch, Damon?" I said, trying to smirk diabolically.

"You burnt to a crisp before my very eyes. You were definitely dead."

"You thought that back in 1864 as well, didn't you? Look how that turned out."

"How? How did you survive?"

"I don't play by your rules, Damon. I've been surviving for five hundred years. It takes a bit more than that to kill me." Suddenly Damon flashed to the picket fence in the garden and ripped out a pointed piece of wood.

_Watch out!_

Katherine warned me just in time. I ducked under Damon as he lunged to stab me with the stake, popping up behind him and grabbing him by the neck and forearm. The stake clattered to the floor.

"Too slow, sweetie." I whispered into his ear.

"You bitch!" He hissed back. I released him, and he stumbled forwards before spinning and fixing a hateful glare on me.

"Rash and impulsive, as always. If you'd succeeded, Damon, how would you find Elena? Only I know where she is." He paused for a moment, realising I was right.

"I'd have found a way." I laughed coldly at him, hoping it sounded realistic.

"Damon Salvatore, the man with no plan. Don't try it again. I can guarantee that if you kill me, you'll never find Elena."

"So what? I just do as you say until you feel like handing her back over?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm not going to let you manipulate me, Katherine. You strung me along for long enough." His voice was bitter. For an instant, I felt bad about treating him like this.

_Don't falter. I never falter._

_**Right.**_

"That's just too bad Damon. What will Stefan say when he finds out you were too proud to try protect Elena?"

"Stefan can think what he wants."

"More importantly, what will Elena think when she hears you didn't try to save her?" He faltered.

_Well played._

I grinned at the compliment.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Damon sighed, defeated.

"Follow me." I said, striding past him towards the road.

"Where are we going?"

"The Grill."

* * *

Damon didn't trust her one bit.

_She's hiding something. Katherine always is. What does she want with the Grill?_

"The Grill?" He asked Katherine.

"Didn't you hear me?" She replied. "Yes, the Grill. Hurry up." He caught up, and walked next to her. It pained him to have to follow like a puppy, but if it would save Elena...

"How did you do it, Katherine?" He asked, still mystified as to how she's managed to survive. After all, he'd lit the match himself.

"What can I say, Damon? You're no vampire-hunter." Damon glared at her. It was never easy getting answers out of Katherine.

"Will you at least tell me why we're going to the Grill?"

"Why else? I'm hungry." She gave him a predatory grin. "Playing the new vampire around Stefan has been fun, but his diet really is awful."

"So you'll kill a few people, make it look like Elena and I did it, and then wait for Stefan to find out?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but if that's what you want..."

"He won't believe it. Stefan would sooner accept you coming back to life than think Elena went with me behind his back and killed innocent people." For a moment her smugness was shaken. It looked almost like guilt, but Damon attributed it to Katherine realising her plan might not work.

"Could...could you believe Elena would do that?" The question surprised him.

"Me?"

"If you didn't know that it was actually...me, would you believe she'd do that?"

"Yes." Her eyebrows arched in surprise. "She's a vampire now, and she can't stand animal blood either. We all go off the rails sometimes."

"Yes...I suppose we do." Damon gave her a sideways glance. She was acting strangely.

The Grill sparsely populated when they arrived.

_Thank God no one we know is here._

Explaining it wouldn't have been easy, especially if Katherine made him play along with her little game.

"We're here. Now what?" He said impatiently, worried about Elena.

"Pick someone." She said. "Someone tasty."

"Are you going to kill whoever I pick?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then relax. Now choose."

Damon tapped a woman sitting alone at the bar softly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," He said, before staring deeply into her eyes and saying, "Follow me."

He headed for the back exit, seeing Katherine waiting by the door already. Behind him, the brunette had abandoned her drink and was following him.

"Good choice." Katherine said outside in the alleyway. There was a fervour in her eyes Damon hadn't seen before. A chilling mixture of hunger and excitement. He turned to the girl, saying, "What's your name?"

"Dayle."

"This won't hurt, Dayle. You won't scream, and you won't remember anything when it's over." She nodded vaguely in understanding. Katherine approached her, staring into her distant eyes. She stroked her cheek lightly, until her hand drifted to the girl's neck, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way. Katherine's eyes darkened, and she leaned in close, smelling her neck. At last, she opened her mouth, piercing the flesh and almost shivering at the sensation as she drank the blood. Before Damon's eyes, Katherine gave in to the blood-lust, pulling Dayle closer and clutching more tightly to her.

"You promised not to kill her, Katherine." Damon whispered. She looked up, her eyes still a deep red with dark veins beneath them.

"There's room for two." She said, stroking the other side of Dayle's neck.

"No thanks."

"Don't make me ask twice, Damon." She showed her teeth, revealing the sharp fangs. He gritted his teeth. The scent of the fresh blood was filling his nostrils.

_Just a small taste. For Elena._

He bit into the other side of her neck, relishing the taste of the blood. Beside him, Katherine was doing likewise. It was euphoric. Everything else faded. It was just him, the blood and Katherine. He hardly noticed as Dayle began to sag, slumping against the wall. The next second, the girl dropped, falling in the concrete floor, cutting their feast short. The feeling of power persisted. Damon's vision was spinning. He could still taste the blood. In front of him, Katherine was staring at him, her face smeared with blood. Damon felt frozen. He couldn't move. Wasn't sure he wanted to. Katherine took a small step towards him, her expression unreadable. He stared back, utterly transfixed. Slowly, she leant forward, letting her eyes close. He did the same, and felt her lips meet his. For a moment, the kiss was soft, unsure. He could taste the blood on her lips. The next moment however, she pushed harder, and Damon let himself be shove against the wall as their tongues fought wildly. He could feel her body pressed against his own, sandwiching him between her and the wall. He felt the passion. He felt the fire.

* * *

_**What the hell am I doing?**_

The thought floated vaguely through my consciousness. This was wrong. I shouldn't be drinking human blood. I shouldn't be standing beside a dead woman. And I certainly shouldn't be kissing Damon. My body didn't listen. I couldn't stop myself. My senses were still soaring after the blood. My heart was pounding against my chest at the kiss. It was so wrong, and yet felt so right.

I felt Damon tense up all of a sudden, and stopped kissing me. My heart sank, and the euphoria was shattered. The gravity of the situation came crashing down on me.

"I-I can't do this Katherine." Damon said, sounding shaken. The instant the words left his mouth, I knew what I had to do.

"D-Damon. I'm so...so sorry. I l-lied Damon. It's me, Elena." Tears were pouring down my face. "I lied to Bonnie and Jeremy. Katherine's dead." Disbelief was clear on his face. Disbelief and confusion.

"Elena?"

_What are you doing?_

_**I can't lie to him. I can't do this.**_

_You can't tell him everything. Don't tell him about me._

_**I have to. I'm sorry.**_

"It's all so messed up, Damon."

"Come here." He hugged me gently. "It's alright. Tell me what happened."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"She's in my head, Damon. All the time she's here." I said, sitting at a table in the Mystic Grill. Damon sat across from me with a concerned look on her face.

"How did it happen?" He asked.

"It's part of being a doppelgänger. Katherine had Taita in her head for her entire life."

"Her _whole _life? It'll never stop?"

"Not until I die."

"What happens then?"

"I suppose I'll be stuck in between worlds until a new doppelgänger is born...which will be never."

"Oh God, Elena. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I killed her." He put his head in his hands.

_He's got that right, it is all his fault._

_**Shut up.**_

_You really _had _to tell Damon, didn't you? _

_**Yes, I did.**_

_Will you tell Stefan as well?_

_**I'll...cross that bridge when I come to it.**_

"You couldn't have known, Damon." I said, placing a hand lightly on his arm. "None of us could. She kept it a secret for her entire life."

_For good reason._

"I was impulsive." He said. "I didn't think."

"Neither did I. It's my fault there's a dead girl outside. It's my fault we...kissed. I'm sorry." I could have sworn I saw Damon blush.

"Why is it so important to keep it a secret, Elena? Why didn't you ask for Stefan's help?" I looked down at my hands, feeling guilty all over again.

"I was...am...scared of how he'll react. Katherine in my head? He'll never trust me again. Besides, he was just so blissfully happy about me trying his diet. I didn't want to ruin that."

"I take it bunny blood isn't hitting the spot?"

"I was hungry enough to pretend to be Katherine and kill an innocent girl."

"Regardless, he should know, Elena."

"No. He can't. Please, Damon. If you tell him...he'll hate me."

"You don't know that."

"I do. He hates Katherine. He can't love and hate me at the same time."

"You're still separate people, Elena. You're not Katherine."

"I was ten minutes ago."

_Stop talking about me like I'm not here._

_**Are we ever going to become one person?**_

_I don't know. Taita eventually became more of a conscience to me. A raving mad conscience._

_**She went away?**_

_Oh no. Not by a long shot. She was always there, always commenting._

"That's different." Damon continued.

"How?"

"You..."

"You fell for it, didn't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Then that's what we have to do. Stefan can't know the truth. He has to believe that Katherine is really back. Along with Jeremy and Bonnie and everyone else."

"And how are you going to control yourself if you ditch Stefan's diet."

"You'll teach me, of course."

* * *

"I don't like this." Damon whispered as he got to his knees, and tried to look as haggard as possible. We were standing at the entrance to the Boarding House.

"Neither do I, but there's no other option. He has to believe you."

"I'm not an actor, Elena."

"Am I?"

"No, but-" He stopped short as I ignored him and hammered on the door. After several tense seconds it opened, revealing Stefan. Seeing us, his expression immediately became serious.

"Elena? What happened." I gave him my best Katherine-smirk, and replied,

"Ask him." I nodded at Damon.

"What?"

"Stefan..." Damon rasped, "It's not...Elena. K-Katherine. She didn't die."

"Damon? What are you talking about? You killed her!"

"I know, I know. She...she survived."

"Aren't you going to let us in, Stefan?" I said. "It's rude to keep guests waiting outside."

"You're not coming in, Katherine." He said flatly, disgust evident in his face.

"So impolite." I ignored him, barging past into the Boarding House. He stumbled back easily.

_**His diet really does make him weak.**_

Stefan gave me a sour look and quickly helped Damon in after me, laying him down on a couch. Damon gave a weak cough.

"What did she do?" Stefan asked, pretending I didn't exist.

"Ambushed me. Pretended to be Elena after Jeremy and Bonnie kidnapped her."

"Jeremy and Bonnie?"

"Also known as Bonnie and Clyde." I piped up from examining the bookshelf. "Elena has a lovely brother and best friend." Stefan acted as though hadn't spoken.

"Why would they kidnap Elena?"

"Something about a spell." Damon said. "Wanting to 'fix' her. Apparently Bonnie found a spell which would stop a vampire from needing to drink human blood."

"But...that's impossible."

"You're right there, Stefan." I said. "You're lucky they took me instead of your girlfriend. She'd be dead now if I hadn't stepped in."

"How do you know that?"

"A witch tried to do the same thing to me years before I came to Mystic Falls. Emily had to step in, which is why Bonnie knew about the spell in the first place."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Ask Damon, he saw Bonnie and Clyde make off with me once they'd injected me with vervain right on your doorstep. Where were you when your girlfriend was captured?" I said accusingly. Stefan's lips pursed in guilt.

"She's right." Damon said softly. "They smuggled her to Bonnie's Grams' house where I couldn't get in."

"What happened next?" Stefan turned to me. I shrugged.

"I tried to warn them, they didn't listen. I was forced to reveal myself before breaking free. When I saw Damon I made him help me lure a girl behind the Grill before I killed her. Damon got angry, tried to fight me and...well." I nodded at Damon, who was lying on the couch holding his side and wheezing lightly.

"She knows where Elena is." He said.

"Where?"

"She won't tell."

"She's safe." I added. "So long as you don't give me any trouble."  
"What do you want now?" Stefan said irritably.

"A safety measure. I took her once, I can do it again. If you or Damon try anything again, you'll never see her again. Am I right, Damon?" He put on a suitably angry expression and replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

"Fine," Stefan said. "I'll leave you alone. But I want her back. Now."

_How sweet. He's so protective of you._

_**Jealous?**_

_I don't need protection, so no._

"You'll get her back tonight." I said. "I really must be going, Stefan. Remember our deal." He didn't reply, so I grinned, blew him a kiss and left.

* * *

"You let her live?" Stefan shouted at Damon almost as soon as Katherine had left the house.

"Let her live? No, I killed her, but once again she managed to survive." Damon heard the anger in his own voice. How dare Stefan accuse him like this.

"Vampires don't just get up and leave once they've been burnt, Damon. Which means you didn't finish the job."

"_Finish the job?_" He asked incredulously. "I _finished _perfectly well. She was as burnt as a marshmallow. Don't you get it? This was all part of Katherine's plan. She wanted us to think she was dead."

_Elena's plan to be precise._

"And thanks to you, Damon, it worked."

"You fell for it same as everyone else, Stefan, so brush that chip off your shoulder right now. I need to freshen up." Damon spat back. Without waiting for a reply, he rose and hurried up the stairs. Ignoring his own room, however, he opened the door to Elena's, and shut it quietly behind him.

_Clothes, clothes. Where does she keep her clothes._

He searched for a minute before finding a damp set in the laundry basket. They smelt faintly of alcohol, but would have to suffice. Damon carried them to the window, and promptly tossed them out.

* * *

Stefan was still fuming when he saw Damon return, clean and in fresh clothes.

"Still being unreasonable, Stefan?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan was about to say more when the door burst open and Elena burst in, looking frightened and dishevelled.

"Elena!" Stefan gasped, rushing to hug her. He embraced her, catching the scent of alcohol on her. "What happened." He asked.

"K-Katherine." She gasped, without returning the hug. "She's alive, Stefan. She's alive!"

"We know, she already came here." He said.

"What? Why?"

"To make a deal. She threatened to hurt you if we try to kill her again."

* * *

Damon looked on with the faintest of smiles as he saw Stefan almost in tears at seeing Elena 'safe and sound' again.

"To make a deal. She threatened to hurt you if we try to kill her again." Stefan said, while attempting to suffocate Elena.

"Don't worry, Elena." Damon said. "We're not going to listen to her. That bitch is in for it."

"What?" Stefan hissed, releasing Elena to turn and glare at Damon. "Are you a complete imbecile, Damon? Of course we're going to listen to her."

"No, Stefan." Elena said. "Damon's right, we can't let her get away with this. I'll be fine. We can't let Katherine control us anymore."

_Right on cue._

"Elena, no." Stefan said firmly. "I'm decided on this. No one is touching Katherine. I won't risk her hurting you."

"Don't be an idiot Stefan-"

"Shut up, Damon."

"Stefan-"

"I'm sorry Elena, but she's too dangerous. If she managed to cheat death, imagine what else she might be able to do." Elena stared angrily at him for a moment before lowering her head.

"Fine." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Damon said. "But caution is for the weak. I'm going to kill her."

"Damon, I swear-"

"Please, Damon." Elena cut Stefan off. "Don't do it. Stefan's right. She's too dangerous. She can still harm us. She can still harm me." Damon made a great show of letting his resolve fade.

"If...if that's what you want, Elena."'

"It is Damon."

_Of course it is. It's what you planned from the second you walked in._

* * *

Stefan looked at me, love clear in his eyes.

"It's for the best, Elena."

"I...I know." He hugged me again, and this time I returned it. Damon was standing several feet behind Stefan. He gave me a smirk. The plan had worked perfectly. I grinned back.

"_Thank you." _I mouthed silently.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"How long is this going to go on for, Elena?" Damon asked, walking into my room as I was tying a scarf around my neck in front of the mirror.

"As long as it needs to Damon. It's working isn't it?"

"That doesn't make it right. You...we are lying to everyone. Eventually someone is going to catch us out, and then what?"

"No one is going to find out. And yes, we're lying, but what they don't know can't hurt them."

"You would never have done something like this before." He said quietly.

"Before what."

"Before you turned." I felt guilty, but tried to keep my face hard.

"Desperate times call for-"

"You've changed." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

"I've had to."

"I like it." All of a sudden I felt his close proximity to me very acutely. He was standing right behind me. I blushed.

"I...uh...we should get going." He seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Yes..let's go. What's the plan this time, mastermind?"

"It's just a party in the woods. Remote, spread out. Perfect for you to teach me the 'Damon Salvatore hunting method.'"

"Ah, 'Snatch, Eat, Erase.'"

"Yes."

"What if we see someone there you know?"

"We'll say I'm just trying to carry on with a normal life. I used to go to parties didn't I?"

"Yes, but you used to keep the drinking limited to alcohol." He smirked. I punched him playfully on the arm. "And you used to go with Stefan."

"He wanted to check up on Caroline. You'll have to be my backup Salvatore chaperone."

"Why Miss Gilbert," Damon said in an old accent. "I would be honoured to be your date for the ball."

"It's not a date." I laughed at him. "And it's definitely no ball."

"Oh yes it is, it's a forest ball." He said, threading his arm through mine and walking me out the door yelling, "Footman! Ready the carriage. Her Ladyship wishes to depart for the ball!"

* * *

I played along with Damon's game all the way to the clearing in the forest. I was a noble lady attending a ball, and he my cordial suitor. It was silly, but hilariously funny.

"I hope the music is to your liking, Miss Gilbert." He said, as we walked past the bonfire. I listened carefully for a moment to the bone-rattling beat blasting from the speaker.

"It most surely is, Mr Salvatore. A delightful melody."

"Might I have the honour of the next dance?" He held out his hand to me, his eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"You may." I took his hand, and a split second later went spinning into his arms, before being lowered almost to the leafy floor. He pulled me up again and laid one arm on my waist. My spine tingled at the contact. I rested my free arm around his shoulder, and we began to sway slowly completely out of time with the deafening music.

"Why Mr Salvatore, this is my favourite dance!"

"As well as my own." He said, his accent making me smile. "And have you chosen who you will be drinking this evening, Miss Gilbert? Mystic Falls is famed across the land for it's fine drink."

"I have heard such stories, Mr Salvatore. Might I get a recommendation from a connoisseur such as yourself?"

"Of course. That one there looks fine indeed." He whispered, pointing surreptitiously at a girl laughing and drinking with a group of friends. I shook my head.

"How about him?" He said, looking at a boy trying to down a beer as fast as possible." Once again, I shook my head. Damon scanned the crowd again.

"Ah, that particular vintage bears my very own seal of approval." He pointed to another boy I recognised from my history class, a guy named Hector,

"You can account for it's quality, Mr Salvatore?"

"I can. Most satisfying."

"Well then I should be rude not to sample it too. How is it done?"

"This is the best part." Damon grinned devilishly at me, and taking several steps away from me to stand in the shadow of a tree. "You need to gain the trust of your target." My acute hearing allowed me to still hear him.

"His trust?"

"Yes. But first his attention. You have to separate him from the group." I looked at Hector. He was joking heartily with a bunch of friends.

"How? Just walk up to him?"

"Don't be a barbarian. It's a fine art. Be subtle."

_Use your imagination, Elena._

_**What do you mean?**_

_You're a hunter. Hunt. _

"Subtle how?" I asked Damon.

"Lay your trap, and wait."

_You're a spider. Build a web and let him ensnare himself._

_**I'll try.**_

I sat down on a log and put my head in my hands, trembling slightly as though I were crying. When my eyes felt wet enough, I glanced up at Hector. He noticed me looking at him, and I gave him a sad smile. He smiled back, and detached himself from his group to walk towards me.

_Nicely done._

"Are you okay?" Hector asked, sitting down beside me.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"You were crying."

"It's nothing. Could you...do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything." He smiled easily.

"Really?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I just want...a hug. But you mustn't scream. Or run away. Or react at all. It won't hurt, and you won't remember it." His face was frozen in a blank smile.

"Sure. Hug away." I smiled, and embraced him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Remember," I heard Damon say. "If you kill him, we'll have to leave straight away. If you let him live, we can stay and keep drinking." I bit down, savouring the blood on my tongue. Hector tensed up slightly, but didn't pull away. After several deep gulps, I paused. The temptation to finish him off was strong, but Damon's words made sense.

"Leave the party, you aren't feeling well." I told Hector, before I could change my mind. He promptly got up and left. I cleaned a spot of blood off my chin and saw Damon walking towards me with an enormous grin plastered across his face. It was contagious, I couldn't help but smile stupidly back.

"You did it!" He said, an instant before he yanked me in close for a hug. I threw my arms over his shoulder.

"_We_ did it."

"How'd he taste?"

"Amazing...I want more." Damon released me and said,

"Why, Miss Gilbert, I'd be delighted to provide."

"Such a gentleman, Mr Salvatore." I replied poshly, feeling almost euphoric.

"I am honoured. Now come, I'll teach you how to double-team someone. You can be my wing-vampire."

* * *

_Where the hell could she have gone?_

Stefan thought to himself grumpily as he walked down the dark street back to the Boarding House. He'd tried everywhere he could think of where Caroline might be, but had found nothing. No one seemed to have any idea where she might be. It had Stefan worried. A missing vampire could only mean two things; She'd gone off the rails and switched off her humanity, or she'd been taken by someone else, most likely a more powerful vampire. Neither would be good news.

_I'll speak to Elena about it. She knows Caroline better than anyone._

"What a party, eh?" Someone behind Stefan said.

"Excuse me?" He replied, turning to see a young man, obviously slightly drunk.

"You weren't there? Oh man, you missed out, my friend."

"Where was this party?"

_Maybe Caroline went _there.

"Out in the woods. What a vibe!"

"It's already finished?"

"Nope. I 'ad to leave early. Not feeling too hot."

"That's too bad." Stefan said, before suddenly noticing something on the drunk's neck. "What happened there?"

"Hmm?"

"On your neck. That looks painful." The man raised a hand to the wound on his neck, as if noticing it for the first time.

"Painful? It feels f-fine."

"How'd you get it?"

"I-I'm not too sure actually." He shrugged. "Must be why I'm feeling a bit off."

"What's your name?"

"Hector."


	13. Chapter 13

[Thank you to everyone for the support and reviews. Please keep the feedback coming! This is for you, you have the right to comment on it.] -Rubaiyat

**Chapter 13**

Stefan's mind was racing as he sped through the trees towards the clearing. Possibilities, fears and suspicion ran riot.

_Rebekah? No, she's more careful than this. Klaus is dead, which leaves Elijah and Kol. What if they came back for revenge? Revenge on partying school students? No ways. Caroline? She was usually so controlled. Damon? He's shown no signs of going off the rails. Elena? Of course not. That leaves has to be her._

He gritted his teeth at the mere thought of Katherine. The trees cleared suddenly, and he found himself at the party, filled with drunk teenagers and smoke from the bonfire. Stefan strained his ears for clues to where Katherine might be, but the thumping music was too loud. He scanned the pulsating crowd, but the crush of people was too thick. Grabbing a drink from the hand of a passing teen, he began circling the party, searching for her.

* * *

No matter how hard Caroline tried to forget about it, thoughts of Klaus and Tyler kept popping back into her head.

_Come on! _She thought violently. _Don't think about it. One twitching eyelid and Stefan or Damon will know something's wrong._

She downed her plastic cup of beer, and re-entered the crowd to dance some more. Behind her, the light of the bonfire made shadows dance erratically against the trees at the edge of the clearing.

_Dance, or writhe in pain? _She couldn't tell. _Damn it! Stop being so depressive! What's wrong with me?_

She placed her palms against her forehead and shut her eyes tightly, struggling to control her emotions.

_Focus! Focus Caroline! I'm supposed to be finding Bonnie. The sooner I do, the sooner Tyler is freed._

She didn't feel too good. Images of Klaus' grin spreading over Tyler's features kept returning. Wild emotions like this hadn't affected her since her transition. Klaus in Tyler's body shouldn't have this effect on her. She needed peace. Control. A party wasn't the best place for that.

* * *

"More." I whispered, staring into Damon's eyes. He looked back, a drop of blood running down his chin. I wiped it away and sucked on my finger. Beside us, a pair of identical twin girls each had blood seeping from their necks, and glazed eyes. The crowd surrounding us ignored the scene. Most had already been compelled. We'd gotten tired of sending them away, so we simply told them to keep calm, and continue enjoying the music. Besides, all still had more blood to offer.

Damon grabbed a passing boy without ceremony and pulled him in close, compelling him and biting down on the poor fellow's neck instantly. I smirked, and did likewise on the other side. The more blood we drank, the more we wanted. Somewhere deep down I knew we'd given in. Any semblance of control had crumpled after the fourth victim. It felt good though. So good. To let it take control, to let it wash over me.

Damon roughly shoved the boy aside, and grabbed my hands.

"Let's dance." His voice was husky, his eyes glowing with the euphoria. We began to jump and sway with the rest of the crowd to the music. The firelight played across Damon's face, hypnotising me. My head pulsed, blood roaring in my ears. My body burned. I felt alive. I felt the fire.

* * *

"Matt? What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan said, seeing him leaning weakly against a tree.

"Stefan?" Matt's face was pale. His shirt was stained with blood.

"What the fuck happened?" Stefan replied.

"Hmm? I-I don't know. I got released from the w-ward. I just wanted to unwind. To get back to the real world."

"Who did this to you?"

"D-did what?" Matt lost his balance against the tree and fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Attacked you. Where is Katherine?"

"Katherine? I don't know. I-I can't remember."

"Listen to me, Matt. This is serious. She could-" He stopped when he saw Matt's eyes suddenly focus in horror at something over Stefan's shoulder. He turned, and saw them.

* * *

It took the sight of Elena and Damon to jolt Caroline back to reality. Her overwhelming sense of hopelessness was cut away instantly when she saw them dancing together, their clothes bloodstained and their expressions blissful.

_What are they doing? _

She was flabbergasted. Elena would never do that, even if she _was _a vampire now.

_Has she changed? I don't know. I've hardly seen her since the accident. Too wrapped up in my own stupid misery._

A pang of guilt crawled up Caroline's spine. She'd been a terrible friend. She hadn't supported Elena at all, and look what had happened.

_Damon. This is his fault._

Caroline was about to march over and tear the two apart when Stefan took the chance from her. Suddenly appearing out of the swirling crowd, Stefan grabbed Elena, throwing her to the ground before she had a chance to react.

_Stefan? Why'd he do that? It's Damon he should be roughing up._

Damon snapped out of his trance, and anger flashed in his eyes. He turned on Stefan, but Caroline intervened just in time. She grabbed Damon from behind, holding him back while Stefan looked up in surprise.

"Caroline?" He said.

"Yeah...no time to explain. Why'd you do that to Elena?" She huffed, while Damon struggled with savage strength.

"It's not Elena. It's-" Stefan looked down to where he'd tossed Elena. She was gone. "...Katherine." He finished. As if on cue, someone behind him slapped him across the face with a ringing crack, and people around them began to notice the commotion. Stefan stumbled back, bumping into Caroline and giving Damon the chance to snatch her forearm, twist with all his might and send her spinning off. He laughed bitterly and stood next to Katherine.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled. Around them, kids were starting to scream. The music was still pumping, but it sounded distant amid the chaos now.

"I'm okay." She replied, leaping to her feet. "I thought you said Katherine was dead."

"I thought so too. Apparently Damon didn't finish the job." Caroline looked at the pair in front of them. Both had blood running down their chins, and stains covering their clothes. The light glinted off two pairs of sharp, grinning teeth.

"I'm right here, you know." Katherine said coolly, ignoring the panic around her. "Don't talk about me like I'm not."

"What are you doing? Killing children? Is this your master plan, you heartless bitch?" Stefan spat venomously.

"Look at you, Stefan. All grown up and responsible. And so judgemental. Point out the dead children to me." Stefan glanced about quickly, but she was right. Many of the teenagers had bloodstained necks, but none were dead.

"See?" Katherine continued. "We were just having some fun. God knows it's hard to come by with you around all the time." Her tone was mocking, but accusing at the same time. Caroline could see she wanted Stefan to feel guilt.

"Don't listen to her, Stefan." She piped up. "She's trying to manipulate you."

"Caroline." Katherine turned her serpentine gaze to her now. "You've finally come out of the gutter. How's Elena doing? Oh...wait. You don't know, do you? You haven't even seen her since she turned. Do you even care about her?"

"I-"

"Did you hear about Bonnie? She tried to kill Elena. And you abandoned her. Looks like she sure picked the wrong friends, didn't she?"

"Shut up!"

"Am I lying?"

"Don't listen, Caroline." Stefan said, before turning on Damon. "What are you doing, Damon? You've joined her now? It's going to be 1864 all over again?"

"Don't push me, Stefan. You have no idea what's going on." Damon hissed. Katherine turned and gave him a warning look.

"I forced him to be here." She said. "I've realised that hunting's more fun with a team mate. Since you're too busy abusing animal rights, Damon was the obvious choice."

"Where's Elena? She was at the house when I left."

"She got bored. You're suffocating her, Stefan."

"Why would I listen to you, Katherine? I know you hate me being with her. Everything you say is to try split us apart." Katherine actually laughed at this. A cold, humourless laugh.

"Why don't you try look at it from her perspective, Stefan? She was turned against her will. She was struggling with the change, with her emotions, and what were you worried about? Getting rid of Damon, her friend. Bonnie turned on her, almost killing her. Caroline abandoned her. What was your biggest concern? Making sure she drank animal blood."

"And what about you, Katherine? How do you fit into this?"

"Yes, I turned her. Yes I put the janitor there. I was the injury, but all of you," She glared at Caroline. "Were the insult."

"Don't act as if you care about Elena. Everything you're doing is making life harder for her. You think the council won't notice dozens of kids running about with bite marks on their necks?"

"You don't get to decide what's best for her, Stefan!" Katherine sounded almost hysterical. Damon shot a worried glance at her. "It's not your choice what's good or bad for her!"

"What are you talking-"

"She's allowed to make mistakes! She's allowed to go off the rails?" Damon put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Calm down...Katherine, relax."

"Let go of me Damon!" She brushed his hand off violently. "Stop trying to calm me down!"

"What's going on Damon?" Stefan asked suspiciously. Caroline stared at Katherine, who appeared to have tears running down her face. Something wasn't right.

_Katherine? Crying. What act is this now? What's she playing at?_

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Katherine," Stefan said. "But people are being hurt. Matt was hurt." It was as if cold water had been poured over Katherine. Her eyes focused with a dangerous glint on Stefan. Her voice was as cold and soft as falling snow.

"What did you say?"

* * *

I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. It sounded almost as if he'd said Matt had been hurt. By us.

_**No ways. I never hurt Matt. He isn't even here. Stefan's lying.**_

_He's telling the truth._

Katherine sounded almost subdued. For a split second, the briefest of moments, it sounded like pity.

"What did you say?" I repeated. I could feel Damon standing tense beside me. He was looking at Stefan with a face as confused as my own.

"Matt. I saw Matt. You two drank his blood. He was leaning against a tree, half dead."

"We never attacked Matt." I said simply. "He's not even here."

"Yes he is. Yes you did. What's wrong with you?"

_**What are you talking about? We never touched Matt!**_

_You...you did. Maybe you didn't notice, but you did._

_**How could I have hurt Matt without even recognising him?**_

_You were high on blood. It was a blur. It happened suddenly, out of the blue._

_**And you didn't warn me? **_

_I only saw it was him afterwards. You were already moving onto the next one._

"Oh shit. Oh crap. No. No no no." I began to stutter and tremble. "This wasn't supposed to happen. No."

"K-Katherine?" Damon said softly, looking at me for instruction.

"No Damon. Why-Why did you let this happen. How could you hurt him?"

"I-I didn't. I swear. I'm so sorry."

"How could we be so stupid?" Tears started to roll down my face. "This is all my fault. I caused all of this."

"E-Elena?" Stefan gasped, realisation dawning on his face. Beside him, Caroline covered her mouth with her hand, shock clear in her features. None of them could believe it.

_Don't you dare. _Katherine's sympathy was gone, replaced by rock hard conviction.

_**I'm sorry.**_

"Yes." I sobbed miserably. "It's me. It's always been me. Katherine really did d-die."

"But...but why?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Because I was stupid! I was reckless. I was about to be killed. I was hungry. It's all my fault. I hurt Matt and didn't even notice. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Damon said sternly. "It was me. I was supposed to look after you. I let...I let the blood get the better of me."

"You _knew?_" Stefan shot an accusing look at Damon.

"Yes. She told me after we killed that girl in the Grill. She made me swear not to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because you won't understand!" I interjected. "None of you will understand!"

"Understand what?" Stefan's eyes were pained.

_I will make your life a living hell, I swear it._

_**It already is.**_

"She's in my head, Stefan!" I shouted, violently putting my palms against my scalp. "She's in here with me, muttering, laughing, all the time!"

"Who? Katherine?"

"Yes! I'm a Petrova. I'm a doppelgänger! She is my legacy!"

"Please, Elena. Control, you need to control your emotions!" Damon hissed.

"No! I don't want to control them. I hurt Matt! I lied to everyone! I've killed innocent people! I don't want to have to control them!"

"Elena, breathe." Caroline said to me. I hardly heard her. Panic was coursing through me like a burst dam. I felt frenzied, uncontrollable.

"Elena?" Someone said. I looked up, someone was lying against a tree at the edge of the clearing. Matt, his shirt soaked in his own blood.

I switched it off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I'm going home." I said, wiping the tear off my cheek. Stefan was staring at me with obvious pity and shame. He looked cute when he was in pain.

"Y-You've flipped the switch?" Caroline stuttered, taken aback by my sudden change in demeanour. I didn't bother replying, instead walking away.

"Elena, wait." Stefan called. "We have to clean up this mess. The council will notice."

"No thanks." I said without looking back.

"We have to talk about this." He replied, catching up to walk beside me. Damon and Caroline did likewise.

_**They don't want to let me out of their sight. Scared I'll eat someone.**_

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I hid my grin.

"Tell me what happened with Katherine." Stefan asked.

"Didn't I already? She's a voice in my head. I can't help it, you can't help it. Not even she can."

"Can she hurt you?"

_Yes_

_**Ooh, someone's in a bad mood.**_

"Does it matter, Stefan?"

"Yes, it does." I looked at him, and started to laugh.

"Wait, this is about her controlling me, isn't it?" I gave him a disbelieving look. "You think she was in control of me, don't you?"

"Was she?"

"No." I smirked, showing him my teeth and enjoying his uncomfortable look. "It was all _me_ Stefan. I killed those people. I came to the party. I hurt Matt. And _I_ was with Damon the whole time." It was hilarious. Stefan's face was a mixture of jealousy, anger and sorrow. Damon looked _guilty. _Caroline looked at me as though she was eating a lemon.

"For a bunch of experienced vampires," I continued. "You three are such drama queens. Stop being so emotional. It's sickening."

"I understand what it's like, Elena." Stefan said softly. "No worries, no cares, no _feelings_."

"Then you know what you're missing out on. Do you know what _I _think?"

"What?"

"You're jealous, Stefan. Jealous that you can't switch it off without becoming an uncontrollable Ripper. You wish you could switch it off. That's why you're always so hard on Damon, because he's so smooth, so controlled."

"That's not-"

"For all of us," I gestured at Damon, Caroline and myself. "Turning off the guilt and pain is a way of regaining power over ourselves. You saw how pathetic I was. Crying and hysterical. Now I'm calm again. For _you_, switching it off is just a way of completely losing control. That's why you have no balance. That's why it's all or nothing."

"You sound like Katherine." Caroline said coldly.

"Spare me your judgement, princess."

"Look at yourself!" Stefan burst out. "You're not even Elena any more! What makes you different from her now that you don't care either?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"You never wanted to be a monster."

"Is this supposed to make me care? It doesn't matter what I used to think. I was weak. I cried too much. I held onto my quaint and pitiful idea of honour by claiming Katherine was everything I never wanted to be."

"That honour was what made you Elena."

"One of the few parts you actually liked? Because you were pretty set on changing the rest of me."

"Changing? I was trying to _stop_ you from changing for the worse!"

"Guess what, Stefan? Vampires change! You should know that better than anyone. Didn't you get the hint when I _killed _an innocent janitor?"

"That wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but it sure as hell was when I pretended to be Katherine so I could kill that girl in the Grill. And it was _definitely_ me when I kissed Damon." Stefan's face went pale. The slightly awed look in Damon's eyes was once again replaced by guilt.

"You _what?_" He said dangerously.

"Oh please! Don't try to be the protective boyfriend. You're too late."

"I-I didn't mean to, Stefan." Damon tried to explain.

"But _I _did." I hissed. Caroline staring at me in disbelief and disgust. "Damon and I were getting on _amazingly_. Didn't you notice how often I used him? He was my partner in crime. My fellow actor on the stage."

"This is why I wanted you to go, Damon." Stefan said. "I can't trust you."

"We were drinking blood, Stefan." He replied. "I never tried to-"

"Damon was the person _really_ helping me through it. He asked me to give your animal diet a taste. He kept telling me to give you another chance. And I did, and when you disappointed once again, I went back for Damon's consoling words. Isn't that right, Damon?"

"Shut up, Elena!" Caroline spat.

"Who knows what might have happened at the party tonight if you two hadn't shown up." I grinned at Stefan.

"You know what, Elena? I don't need to hear this. Do whatever you want. Go and eat innocent people. When you turn it all back on, you'll pay for it."

"Well well. A backbone doth appear!" Stefan ignored me, and stalked off in another direction. Caroline followed him. Around us, the trees cleared, and Damon and I emerged onto a dim, quiet street. The winding road up to the Boarding House lay before us.

"You've been quiet." I said casually. "I thought you'd be more angry."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm despicable? I'm beyond help? You hate me?"

"You want me to lie?"

"Would it be a lie?"

"Yes. You're not an exception Elena. You're the same as the rest of us."  
"How so?"

"Excepting maybe Caroline, we've all been through this." I paused at his words, playing them over in my head.

"And that makes it acceptable to you?"

"I had my emotions turned off for decades."

"And what about everything I said?"

"I...didn't expect you to reveal all of it."

"Katherine?"

"No, me."

"The kiss?"

"Yeah."

"I was hoping for a more spectacular reaction from you, honestly."

"Yeah, I'm a huge disappointment in general. Just ask Stefan about it." I laughed.

"It's a shame really."

"What?"

"My emotions are off. I don't care what Stefan thinks anymore. I'd cheat on him right now. It's too bad I switched off my love for you at the same time." He looked shocked, taken aback by how forward I was being.

"Y-You loved me?"

"_So _emotional!" I laughed mockingly at him. "Look at you. Flattered beyond measure that I loved you before." Instantly his expression darkened.

"I see."

"And just like that...depression, sadness, hopelessness. Do you know what the problem with emotions is, Damon?"

"Why don't you give me _your _theory, Elena?"

"They're like strings. And when people pull on them, they make you dance."

"Which do you prefer? Tango or waltz?"

"Humour, I like it. It's too late, I'm afraid, Damon. I loved you before I turned, but I loved Stefan more. I tried not to love you after I turned. You tried to help me, but both of us failed. And now I've found a way at last. I don't love you anymore."  
"Of course you don't. You don't love anyone anymore. Not me, not Stefan. Not Caroline, not Bonnie."

"I stopped loving Stefan when I kissed you next to the dead girl in the Grill. I stopped loving Caroline when she abandoned me. I stopped loving Bonnie when she tried to kill me. And you? You I only stopped loving when I switched everything else off as well."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Who is Elena Gilbert?" I grinned, and brushed a curling strand of hair from my eyes.

"She was a girl who loved too much. She was a girl who lost too much. She was a girl who wasn't ready to choose. She was a girl who forced herself to anyway. She was a girl who had her choice taken from her. She was a girl who drowned twice. She was a girl who loved twice. May she rest in peace."

Damon stopped walking, and simply stood still. I ignored him, and walked on.

_You're cruel._

_**So are you.**_

_You didn't break Stefan's heart, you tore it to bloody ribbons, and now you're wearing them in your hair._

_**I like red, it brings out my eyes.**_

_Your eyes aren't red._

_**They are when I eat people.**_

_Don't you feel anything? Not even scratching at the surface?_

_**We both know you don't have to ask that question. You're already in my head.**_

_But what's your answer?_

_**No, there's nothing. What's wrong with you?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Where's there eternal revenge? Where's the anger and cold rage? I did exactly what you said I shouldn't. Why are you so concerned about Stefan?**_

_What am I supposed to do? Make you feel bad? Let the guilt eat you? Drive you to the edge? You're already on it, dancing and laughing as pebbles tumble off into the abyss._

_**They're just pebbles.**_

_They're people. People like Stefan._

_**You feel sorry for him?**_

_Him and you both._

_**Oh my. This **_**is** _**fascinating.**_

_What?_

_**You feel.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Boarding House was empty when I arrived, as expected. Stefan and Caroline had vanished, Damon had turned back halfway up the road. It was just me. And Katherine of course.

_**Irony is a wonderful thing, isn't it?**_

_No, not really._

_**You have to admit, it's almost poetic. I switch it off, you switch it on.**_

_I didn't switch it on. It just came._

_**That's the beauty of it. You can't turn them back off. You **_**have **_**to feel...for the first time in your life.**_

_You sound like you're enjoying this. Which is impossible obviously._

_**People with emotions are so high and mighty about them.**_

_Did you know this would happen?_

_**Paranoia and suspicion? This is even better than I thought.**_

_Shut up. Did you?_

_**How could I? You're the one with several centuries behind you.**_

_Then why is it happening? I don't want this._

_**And you always said I don't have fun. I suppose it's part of the legacy. Some balancing measure. If I don't feel emotion, you do. When I did, you didn't.**_

_It never happened with Taita._

_**She was never a vampire. Besides, she was crazy. Might not have had emotions to turn off or on.**_

_This is terrible. This is wrong. _

_**Oh don't whine so much.**_

* * *

"You can't lose hope, Stefan." Caroline called after him. He was striding briskly down the street away from her. "She's still in there."

"And she's never coming out!" He snapped. "Why would she? Why would she want to face all that pain?"

"Everyone does eventually. She can't bury it forever."

"And what then, Caroline?" Stefan almost shouted. "She'll go and find Damon? Tell him how much she loves him?"

"She'll..." Caroline stopped. She didn't know what Elena would do. "Where are we going?"

"The Grill. I need a drink, and the Boarding House is...occupied."

"Do you need a place to stay? I've got some space."

"I'll...find somewhere."

"Rubbish. A comfortable bed and some rest is what you need. It'll be better in the morning." She smiled brightly, hoping he'd return it. His half-hearted attempt didn't reach his eyes.

"How are you still so positive?"

"Hope. There's always hope. C'mon, let's go to my place. A bar isn't the place for you right now."

* * *

_We succeeded. Elena doesn't love me. It's the way it was supposed to be. Why do I feel like shit?_

Damon wasn't sure whether he wanted to drown his sorrows or smash something. In the end he decided a distraction was necessary. He needed work. There wasn't likely to be a shortage of that with half of Mystic Falls' teenagers witnesses to some pretty disturbing stuff. None would actually remember being bitten, but there was still the issue of all the neck wounds. Some of those kids' parents are members of the council.

_I need to speak to Liz. Her house? Of course not, she'll be at the office._

He headed deeper into town along the desolate streets. There was little traffic on the roads, and no pedestrians, but as expected, he found Liz Forbes at the police station working late again.

"Evening Sheriff." He smirked, walking into her office where she was pouring over reports.

"Damon? What time is it? Are you drunk?"

"It's after midnight, and no, I'm sober."  
"What do you need at this hour then?"

"May I sit? It's been a long night."

"Yeah, sure. What's happened?"

"We might have a small problem."

"Small?"

"Maybe big."

"Oh shit. What did you do?"

"There was a bit of a complication at the party in the woods. People were bitten. Minds erased. Panic, screaming. That sort of thing."

"What kind of panic?"

"Just general I-have-an-unexplained-neck-wound kind of thing. Long story short, there are going to be some concerned parents tonight, and some of them will recognise the bite marks."

"What the hell happened? It wasn't you, was it? Don't you stick to blood bags?"

"I...might have contributed."

"Damn it Damon! Aren't you smarter than this? Couldn't you have exercised some caution?"  
"It wasn't all me. That's the other part."

"Then who?"

"It's Elena, she's switched off her humanity. She's dangerous. To everyone."

"Elena? Hurt people? Surely not."

"Listen to me Liz, as much as we might dislike it, from now on it'll be safer to put nothing past her."

"I don't know how this works, but can you make her turn it back on?"

"Afraid not, she has to do it herself. Stefan and I are working on that."  
"What do you need me for then?"

"Keep the council off our backs. Let me know if anyone needs compulsion."

"They're all on vervain, Damon. It'll take time."

"Then the sooner we start, the better."

* * *

_This is a bad idea._

_**Don't ruin the fun. I thought you'd be happy to see Stefan.**_

_What do you want with him?_

_**Fun.**_

The morning was cold and grey, it could definitely do with some livening up. I grinned, and knocked on Caroline's door. She answered in a dressing gown holding a cup of coffee.

"What do you want?" She said coarsely.

"You're so hospitable. Where'd Stefan go, I'm bored." I barged past her into the house.

"It's early, Elena."

"You saw him last night, where'd he go?" She paused for a moment before admitting.

"He stayed here."

"Ooh." I smirked at her, while she avoided my gaze. "No wonder you're so sleepy."

"Nothing happened. He needed a bed to crash in." As she spoke, Stefan himself appeared, wearing his creased clothes from yesterday.

"Speak of the devil." I said. "Care and I were just talking about your sleepover. Who won the pillow fight?"

"What's she doing here?" He asked Caroline, sounding tired.

"I came to see you. I'm bored."

"I don't want to see you. Please leave."

_See? I told you._

"Also, Katherine asked me to tell you how cute you look before you've had your coffee."  
"What?"

_Stop it. You're embarrassing me._

_**I know.**_

"Yeah, funny thing happened when I switched off my humanity; Katherine's was forced back on."

"So you've got Katherine for a conscience? No wonder you've gone mad."

"Did you even hear me? Katherine's emotions are back on. It's hilarious, she's rediscovered her love for you." Stefan paused, and looked closely at me, searching for a sign of falsity. Caroline shifted uneasily beside him.

"Katherine was a bad person even before she became a vampire. Emotions don't change that."

_**Oh well, looks like your undying love is doomed to be forever one sided.**_

_You don't have to be so smug about it._

"You should hear her, Stefan. It's adorable. You probably should have been nicer to her before she died."

"What are you playing at, Elena?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." I said dramatically, laying the back of my hand against my forehead and sighing. "Her eternal love has moved me deeply. I couldn't stand to let the injustice of it all stand."

"Go away, Elena. You're obviously beyond my help."

"Oh but, Stefan! 'Tis not I who needs your help. 'Tis fair Katherine, doomed to see you through my eyes and love you unconditionally."

_**Did I do you justice?**_

_I hate you. He hates me._

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What can I say?" I smirked. "I'm an Austen fan."

"Is this your new idea of fun? Torturing me?"

"Don't be so self-centred. I'm actually torturing Katherine. Can I take a message for her?"

"A message?"

"Sure. Any words for your not-so-secret admirer?"

"No. But if what you've said is true, you make me wish she _could_ actually take control of you." I chuckled coldly.

"See? You and Katherine already have something in common."

_**See? Progress.**_

"What are you trying to achieve? Do you want me to fall madly in love with a dead vampire trapped in your head?"

"No, that's what Katherine wants."

"Oh shut up." His face resembled a rumbling storm cloud.

"So...no message for her after all?"

"Actually yes. Tell her to drive you insane. Is that possible, or did your sanity already go with your emotions?"

_**A reply for Stefan?**_

_Tell him I'm sorry._

_**For what?**_

_Just sorry._

_**Smart move, Stefan always did have a soft spot for that soppy stuff.**_

_Just tell him._

"Katherine says she's sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Just sorry." Stefan face softened slightly, but he gritted his teeth again when he saw my mocking grin.

"You've satisfied your morbid humour, now you can leave."

"Fine, I'm going. I feel a bit peckish." I rubbed my stomach and smirked, before giving Caroline a wink. "Better watch out, Care. Katherine's got her eye on your crush."

* * *

_**I think we made some serious headway. Sure, Caroline has him in her house, but Stefan obviously has a thing for you.**_

_He won't forgive me. That's only partly your fault._

_**My fault? I'm the one with the real Stefan-experience hear. I'll have him eating our of your hand before the week's done.**_

_You mean your hand?_

_**Perhaps.**_

_This is your bid to control Stefan?_

_**Control him? Of course not. If I wanted that I'd just pretend to have turned my humanity back on. He'd come begging.**_

_Then why tell him about me? He didn't have to know how I feel._

_**I wanted a reaction. Completely worth it.**_

_I'm the voice in your head. I'm supposed to torture you._

_**But you can't, because there's nothing you have to make me feel sad. Besides, you probably feel pity for me, don't you?**_

_Yes. You don't see it, but you need all the pity you can get._

_**I don't care about what other people think I **_**need **_**anymore. **_

I turned and walked up the pathway to the Gilbert home. Not my home anymore. Does that mean I'm not a Gilbert anymore? Of course it does. I never was a Gilbert.

_Doesn't that make you sad?_

_**No. Truth is truth. You emotional folk should try facing it more often.**_

_Emotions are what make life worth living. Emotions give us dreams. You may as well be a plank of wood._

_**Do you know the story of Pinocchio?**_

_Yes._

_**Let me sum it up for you anyway. There's a little puppet who really **_**is **_**made of wood, but he's alive. He's emotional. And he has a dream. **_

_You could take a hint from him._

_**But do you know what? He's a puppet. He has strings attached to him which make him dance. But he manages to get rid of them. He becomes a real boy, and everything is wonderful. It's a terribly sad story.**_

_Why is that?_

_**Because the little wooden boy never gets rid of the strings. Even when he is no longer made if wood, his emotions are still there. And he still dances, he dances for everyone. For the rest of his life, people make him dance. All because of his emotions.**_

Katherine didn't reply.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

There was no reply when I knocked on the door. Either Jeremy is hiding, or out. Or Bonnie's with him and they're waiting to ambush me.

"Oi! Bonnie and Clyde, let me in!" Again I was met with silence. I sighed.

_**I was looking forward to forcing an invitation out of Jeremy. This whole 'safe house' thing is getting old.**_

_I thought you'd accepted that it's for the best. You might hurt Jeremy or Bonnie._

_**That's what I came for. Those two could do with a lesson.**_

I turned and headed towards Bonnie's house.

_Now where are we going?_

_**The other possible hideout. **_

_Can't you just leave them alone?_

_**I feel the need to socialise. Tell me, how hard do you think it'd be to turn Caroline's humanity off?**_

_Very. She's got more control than you and Damon put together. Give up now._

_**I thought you loved Stefan. This is supposed to help you.**_

_No it isn't._

_**Fine, you caught me. It'll also be enormous fun to see the best of us fall to my level. A Shakespearian tragedy just for me.**_

_So you want Caroline to switch it off too? Who's next, Damon? Stefan? Everyone?_

_**No. It's the whining goody-two-shoes like you and Stefan who make it seem truly tragic by comparison. Besides, Stefan won't fall for you if he can't feel anything.**_

_I still don't understand this obsession with seeing Stefan fall in love with me. I'm already dead. What's the point of this._

_**Do you know what I wanted to be when I grew up?**_

_Human?_

_**Very funny. I wanted to be a writer. Didn't really happen. Got distracted. But now I have the chance to do something even better.**_

_Why don't you just write? You certainly have the time. Although emotions might help bring the work to life._

_**Give it up already. You're not going to convince me to switch it on.**_

_Whatever. What do you have the chance to do now?  
**I don't need to write stories, I can bring them to life! I can make them happen. Think of how much fun that would be.**_

_You're out of your mind. These are peoples' lives you're manipulating._

_**Think of it; The Tragedy of Caroline. The Ballad of Katherine and Stefan. **_

_Anyone else's life you want to mess about with?_

_**Of course. I was toying with the idea of a spectacular end to the wicked lives of Bonnie and Clyde.**_

_Kill Jeremy and Bonnie? Are you insane? He's your brother! She's your best friend!_

_**Why are you so sympathetic towards them? Jeremy isn't even related to you. Bonnie's tried to kill you multiple times in the past.**_

_It's unnecessary. It's mindless killing for no reason._

_**Don't act like a saint. You've spent five hundred years killing you ever turn your emotions on when you were a vampire?**_

_Occasionally. It doesn't make killing innocent people right._

_**Tell me about this 'right.' What is it? Who decided where this line in the sand is drawn?**_

_Turn on your humanity and you'll know exactly what I mean._

_**Nope. Are you really so desperate to not feel anymore?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**If I let my emotions in, you'll lose yours. I thought you loved Stefan.**_

_I..._

_**Behold! Doubt.**_

_I want you to turn it on so that I'm not stuck in the head of a psychopath anymore._

_**If you lose your humanity again, you'll be the psychopath trapped in a mild mannered weakling. Which is worse?**_

_I'm...not sure._

_**Then stop trying to make me turn it on. You seem to like emotions so much, you can keep them.**_

_And then what? The instant you feel like spiting me you'll just flip the switch and force me to turn mine off?_

_**Trust me, Katherine. There's no way I'm reattaching strings to myself. I'm having way too much fun for that.**_

I knocked softly on Bonnie's door and said sweetly, "Bonnie? It's me, Elena. Is Jeremy here?" For several seconds there was no reply, but eventually I heard Bonnie's voice from the other side of the closed door.

"Yes, but you're not seeing him. I heard about what happened, Elena. You should go."

_**So rude.**_

"Let's be civil, shall we, Bonnie? At least speak to me face to face."

"I'd rather not." I took hold of the doorknob, pulling the entire door right off it's hinges with a wooden crunch and the screech of twisting metal. Inside, Bonnie was staring at me with a mixture of shock and horror.

"We're all friends here, Bonnie Bennett." I said, smiling. "Call my brother, won't you?"

"Bonnie? What the hell happened?" Jeremy said, walking into the entrance hall to investigate the sudden commotion. He froze at the sight of me.

"Jeremy!" I said. "I've missed you!"

"We...we know what happened Elena. Caroline already called. You've flipped the switch."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I decided I'm tired of being locked outside my own house. You're going to invite me in."

"No." He said simply.

"Don't be the hero, Jer. That house is legally mine. I'm your sister, for heaven's sake."

"I didn't invite you in when you had your humanity, there's no way I'm doing it now that you're a psychopathic killer."

"If I can't get in, I'll burn it to the damn ground." I hissed dangerously at him. He flinched at my sudden change in tone.

"You'd burn everything you own? Aren't you starting to run out of clothes?"

"They're easy to buy."

"What about your precious diaries?"

"I bet the fire will be spectacular. Especially if you're sound asleep inside at the time." I grinned, making sure he saw my teeth.

"You're beyond hope, Elena." Bonnie said sadly.

"Don't give me your pity, Bonnie. If anyone needs it, it's you. Your mother's a vampire just like me. It's only a matter of time before she switches off her emotions too."

"Don't talk about her to me."

"And what about your Grams? Didn't she die to help protect me from vampires? Oh well, looks like her death was for nothing."

"I'm warning you, Elena. Shut up."

"You're not the angel of judgement, Bonnie. You don't get to decide what's right and wrong. Your father hates you, you've abandoned Jamie to be with my little brother. Look at you. You have nothing."

"Elena..."

"It's probably all your fault I switched off my humanity." Bonnie snapped. Before I knew what was happening she'd lashed out and struck me back with mythical force. I flew through the air, but the worst sensation was in my head. It felt like it was about to explode. My eyes were burning. I felt faint. The air rushed out of my lungs as I struck the ground, and the world went dark.

* * *

It felt like Katherine was being sucked into a whirlpool. The sensation was odd. She couldn't put her finger on it. The world had faded when Elena's eyes closed, but Katherine could still feel her presence. She wasn't unconscious. In fact she seemed close. Very close. In the whirlpool along with her.

_**What the hell is happening? **_She heard Elena's thought clearly.

_I don't know._

_**Bonnie did something! I'm going to tear that bitch limb from limb.**_

All of a sudden Katherine sensed some kind of light in the distance. It wasn't tangible, but she felt it coming closer. Elena didn't seem to notice anything, continuing to mentally swear at Bonnie and Jeremy. The light came closer, until Katherine felt herself engulfed. It almost blinded her as she opened her eyes.

* * *

"Wha- What happened?" She moaned groggily, lying dazed on the ground in front of Bonnie's house. Her vision was blurred, but she managed to sit up and feel the soft grass beneath her. It was heavenly. It felt real. In Elena's head, her senses had been dulled, like in a dream, but now she's woken up. Which could mean only one thing. Katherine leapt to her feat, looking around in a frenzy. It wasn't possible. She...she was here! She was in Elena's body. She was in control.

_I can't believe it! I'm here! I'm alive!_

_**What happened? Where am I?**_

_You're trapped, like I was._

_**What? Impossible. You can't take control of me!**_

_Apparently Bonnie changed that._

_**I'm am going to rip her head off if it's the last thing I do... **_

"Elena? Are you okay? I don't know what happened." Bonnie said, still standing in the doorway.

"It...it's me. Katherine." She said. "I don't know what you did, but it's let me out."

"You already played that trick." Jeremy snarled.

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know what you did, but Elena's now the one stuck in the back seat."

"If you're Katherine, why aren't you trying to eat us? Why are you even talking to us?" Bonnie asked.

"My humanity was switched on when Elena flipped hers off."

"But you're in control now. How do we know you won't switch it off again?" She had a point. Katherine tried to sense the switch which would numb her emotions, but the sensation was the same as before. Hers was locked in the "on" position.

"I...I can't. Elena's still in control of that."

"So you're a...nicer version of Katherine?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I never thought I'd say this," Bonnie said. "but this might be an improvement based on how Elena was acting. What will you do now?"

"I...I need to find Stefan."


	17. Chapter 17

[I'm really sorry about the age long delay. Don't worry, the story is far from over] -Rubaiyat

Chapter 17

"Even if you _are_ right," Caroline replied, watching Stefan sip at his coffee. "That doesn't mean we should give up. It's a switch; it can be turned back on."

"By _her_. She won't do it. I don't know how to _make_ her do it. The only Elena I know is compassionate and loving. I knew how she thought, how she made her choices. I could talk to her, and she would listen. Not any more."

"We have to stay positive. Show her how good emotions can really be. She's only remembering the pain and guilt. Besides, worst case scenario; she carries on like this for a century or two before turning it back on the way all vampires do. Then you'll be together again." Caroline smiled at him, managing to coax a small one out in return.

"I wish I was a good at it as you. She's right, I'm too broody."

"No, she's wrong." Caroline insisted. "She was trying to get into your head. Don't let her get the better of us. Think of everything we've been through, everyone we've faced; Katherine, werewolves, Originals. Heck, even Damon at one point. Elena's only a young vampire without her humanity. We've beaten enemies far more dangerous than her."

"So its come to this? Elena is our enemy?"

"I suppose so."

"Its a disturbing thought. She was always the one we were protecting. From the beginning, Elena's been the glue."

"Well now we'll just have to show her that we can stick together just fine without her."

"Can we? Look at Damon; he was practically her accomplice. And Bonnie only ever helped because Elena was her friend. What if she tears us apart?"

"She can't. Even Bonnie and Damon know that Elena was better before she flipped the switch. They'll fight to fix her as well."

Slowly but surely Caroline felt she was building Stefan up. He was beginning to look less depressed.

_Right now, hope is our best weapon._

Her thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened it cautiously, and narrowed her eyes when she saw Elena standing there.

"Bored already, Elena?" She spat.

"Caroline...you have to listen to me. It's me, Katherine. I don't know how much time I have."

Stefan set down his coffee and took his place at Caroline's shoulder.

"Enough games, Elena." He said angrily. "You've had your fun."

"I'm not lying, Stefan!" She pleaded. Caroline frowned at the desperation in her voice. "Bonnie did something, Elena was harrassing her and Jeremy. She blasted Elena onto the lawn. I broke free somehow!"

"Let me guess, we should believe every word you say." Caroline said dryly.

"I don't know if it will last, Stefan." Elena said. "This was not supposed to happen. It never did with Taita. I had to speak to you before she comes back."

"Well then speak." Stefan said, folding his arms and glaring at her. "But remeber that it's a bit late to try pretending to be Katherine _again_."

"I know you owe me nothing. I know I'm asking a lot, but let me try to apologise. I haven't had my emotions on in more than a century. I know I ruined your life, more than once, but I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Stefan looked taken aback. Caroline was scrutinising the tears running down Elena or Katherine's face with skepticism. Elena had already demonstrated a knack for playing pretend.

"I suppose you can't prove it?" Caroline said coolly.

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Why did you come here?" Stefan asked.

"It wasn't a mistake, Stefan. I didn't choose you in 1864 arbitrarily. You meant something. I loved you. I still do, I just didn't know it, and it scared me. That's all I can say."

She turned and began to walk away again. Caroline glanced sharply at Stefan, and noted the conflict written across his face. She shut the door slowly.

Neither saw Katherine collapse halfway down the path back to the road.

* * *

_**As adorable as your little outburst was, you've crossed a line, Katherine.**_

I sent the thought to her as I stood and dusted myself off. The experience had been most unpleasant. I would have to make sure it never happened again.

_Now you know how it feels._

_**It won't happen again.**_

_How do you know?_

_**Because if it does, I'll make sure you regret it.**_

_How?_

_**I'll turn my emotions back on.**_

_No you won't. You like being this way._

_**Alternatively, I could just kill Stefan. That would do the trick.**_

_You wouldn't dare._

_**We both know that's not true.**_

_You bitch!_

_**That's what I thought.**_

I curled a finger through my hair as I considered my next move. Bonnie had proved too unpredictable to try reason with. Stefan and Caroline were plotting, I was sure of it. They'd make a move against me soon, even if Stefan believed Katherine. Katherine herself was a pain in the arse, but if I played it right, she could be useful in manipulating Stefan. Caroline could also be useful, but that would be much more delicate, especially if she continued to spend so much time with Stefan.

I smiled. The fun was only just beginning.

* * *

"Finally, you're home." I groaned as Damon walked into the Boarding House.

"You've been waiting?" He raised an eyebrow, and I saw the hint of a smile. He could be charming even when he knew I felt nothing for him.

"For _hours_." I stretched out on the couch and yawned. "Stefan and Caroline weren't interested in fun. They seem to think war is on the way."

"Is it?" He asked, pouring himself a drink without looking away from me.

"A war on _boredom_ perhaps. They're just being melodramatic. No one around here is any _fun_ anymore. We should be celebrating. Enjoying it all."

Damon sighed contentedly and sat on the couch opposite. He looked at me thoughtfully, tilting his head ever so slightly. I made sure to smile sweetly back.

"Personally I'm having a blast. Now that you seem to have gotton past your teething problems, I can finally rest my tired bones."

"Oh you're _full_ of shit, Damon Salvatore." I laughed, and tossed a pillow at him which he easily knocked aside. "I know as well as you that idleness doesn't suit you. You can't wait for me to stir things up around here."

"I remember it well," Damon smiled, looking out the window. "With no emotions, we all look to fill the void. Usually with blood, but hey."

"Oh don't worry, there'll be plenty of that too. Think about it Damon. Klaus is dead. Tyler is dead. All of the the distractons are dead. It'll be like old times, except this time I'll be there to share the excitement." I smiled slyly at him.

"I doubt that. Bonnie's still here. She won't let you run rampant for long. Not to mention Stefan, Caroline and the Council, who aren't too happy about the kids we ate at the party."

I waved my hand dismissively.

"Bonnie's on thin ice already. She's lucky I can't get into her hidey-hole, but she can't sit behind that door forever. The Council can be as vigilant as they want, but the Sherriff will keep them at bay, for Caroline's sake."

"What about Stefan and Barbie?"

"They'll provide half the fun. Its only exciting if there's risk."

"True, but the less enjoyable part is being locked up under the Boarding House without blood."

"You were on your own back then." I said. "This time we're playing in teams. So, are you in?"

He examined his glass for a while, watching the ice melt in the amber liquid. After a long pause, he replied.

"I don't get you, Elena." It was a simple statement, without accusation or question.

"What's not to get."

"What do you want? You're dead set on leaving the past behind. Everything since you flipped the switch, and yet here you are trying to rewind the clock to when I was living loose in Mystic Falls with Stefan vowing revenge every hour or so."

I thought for several moments. Did I know what I wanted? Did it matter? Damon obviously expected an answer, not an evasion.

"Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I don't get to live. I'm free, and I plan on making use of it."

"I get the feeling you mean more than just free of guilt."

"Oh yes, and it's liberating. I'm free of responsibility for everyone else. I don't have to try protect them any more. I'm free of all the things I thought were good true. Because truth is overated and goodness is a fantasy."

"Sounds depressing."

"Its the opposite."

"That's because you can't feel sad."

"Most importantly though, I'm free of fear. I can't even remember what I was scared of."

"And so you want to experience the freedom?"

"I want to _live_ the freedom."

"You'll regret it later, when the dream ends and you see the corpses left behind."

"Do you know what else I'm free of?"

"What?"

"Advise. Suggestions. People telling me how to live. I'm free to make mistakes."

"Wouldn't you prefer to avoid the mistakes?"

"Teaching me about _your _mistakes doesn't mean I've learnt _your_ lesson. I want it all. It's my right."

For a few seconds Damon let the silence hang, and his gaze shifted from his drink back to me. I returned the stare seriously.

"You know what?" He said suddenly, tossing the now empty glass behind him and standing abruptly. "Let's go live."

* * *

There were still several hours before the sun would fall below the horizon, so we walked and chatted through the town waiting for night to descend. Damon seemed to be enjoying the freedom as well.

"She took control? I thought that was supposed to be impossibe."

"It was, but as usual, Bonnie interferred."

"How'd you regain control?"

"I don't know. It's like a whirlpool inside my head, sucking us both under until one manages to surface. After running to Stefan she was sucked below again."

"Can she come back?"

"I threatened her. If she doesn't fight, I should be fine. If she does," I paused, and clenched my fist. "I'll deal with her. After all, this is _my_ body. That has to count for something."

"_Magic_." Damon rolled his eyes. "What a pain."

"Too true." I agreed. "What did Liz say?"

"She was...surprised. Worried obviously, but practical. She'll make sure the rest of the Council don't try anything, or at least warn us if they do."

"And me?"

"She was a little...disappointed." He said carefully.

"Oh? Didn't think I had it in me?"

"Hoped you didn't is more accurate. It's happened before though. She reckons that if Mystic Falls could survive Stefan losing it, you shouldn't be too bad."

I brushed a rogue strand of hair from my eyes and smiled softly.

"That sounds like a challenge."

Damon didn't reply.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit rash?" Stefan asked as Caroline dragged him out the door.

"No. The more time we give Elena to wander freely, the more people she can hurt."

_We should have grabbed "Katherine" when she was here earlier._

Caroline had thought about it afterwards, but Stefan didn't seem in any condition to do it. Whether he believed her or not was a mystery, but the encounter had clearly shaken him. _Exactly what Elena would have wanted._ It grated at Caroline that Elena seemed to have so much control, in more ways than one. She had a hold on almost everyone, but she was also so calm. Caroline herself felt tense at the thought of what was to come.

"So we just go and fetch her? How? What next?"

"We go and speak to my mother first, and then we act as though we think she's still Katherine. If it works, she'll play the part and we can get close enough to break her neck. Problem solved."

"What if it actually _is_ still Katherine?"

_He believed her. Unbelievable._

"Then she shouldn't put up a fight." Caroline had to admit, it was the perfect plan. She felt proud to have thought of it.

_Elena seems to enjoy acting so much, let's use it against her._

* * *

_Look at you, Damon. Here you are, living in a deeper dream than Elena, trying to ignore the fact that she's dangerous and ruthless. And why?_

The answer to that question was as infuriating as it was obvious. And yet Elena seemed happy. She certainly seemed safe. In a way, he'd succeeded. Did it excuse him for what he was doing? No, but Elena had reminded him that he hadn't used to care about good and bad, so why should he now?

He could hardly see the tar on the road as they strode down the empty road, arm in arm. He knew that the first person they happened upon would most likely die. He hadn't decided whether to care yet. Thinking was such a pain, it complicated everything.

_What's worse than a vampire with no emotions bent on destruction? That's easy; a vampire _with_ emotions doing the same thing. That's me. Here I am, with the woman I've loved despite my best efforts. She doesn't love me anymore, but I'd be just like her if I switched it off too. We'd be together. Except that if I did, I wouldn't love her anymore either._

"Stop." Elena suddenly said. Damon paused in confusion, cutting his thoughts off mid stampede. Elena had a furious expression painted across her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Stop." She repeated. It didn't look like she'd heard him. Her eyes were looking at thin air. "Don't even think about it."

"Elena?" He asked, perplexed.

"I swear it, Katherine. Don't you dare."

_She's talking to Katherine. Aloud?_

"I'll kill him. I'll rip his throat out. And you'll watch." Elena's expression became pained. Her eyes scrunched up and she raised one hand to her temple.

"What's she doing? What can I do? Elena!" Damon tried to shake her shoulder, but she knocked his hand off with sudden ferocity.

"You can't beat me, Katherine. _I'm_ in control. _You're_ the invader." She slowly relaxed her face, and her vision sharpened.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked again, not sure who he might be speaking to.

"Yes, I won. Katherine tried to take control, but luckily it isn't that simple."

"This isn't good, Elena. What if next time you fail? If she manages to win, she may as well have come back to life!"

"That won't happen. I'm stronger than her."

"Is there anything else we can do?"

"Bonnie. She's the only one, but I need you to talk to her. She won't listen to me. Tell her it'll help bring back my humanity or something. Say it's urgent."

"What'll you do?"

"I'll meet you back at the Boarding House."

* * *

Damon had disappeared in the direction of Bonnie's Gram's House. The path back to the Boarding House was deserted.

**_You failed._**

_You won't kill Stefan._

_**Is that a challenge?**_

I stopped suddenly when I saw Caroline and Stefan step into the street ahead. Caroline's face was stern and determined. Stefan looked unsure. I hadn't expected them to come after me so soon.

**_Looks like I won't even have to find Stefan myself. This will be fun._**

I smiled darkly at the thought of exacting revenge on Katherine. It would be sweet indeed.

_NO!_

The thought tore into my mind with such violence I almost stumbled. Before I could react, Katherine was once again yanking on my consciousness, trying to drag me under. The force this time was amplified by her desperation and fear. She was positively in a frenzy. My last thought drifted through moments before I felt myself slip into the abyss, and tumble into darkness.

_**I will kill him...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_It's empty in the valley of your heart_

_The sun, it rises slowly as you walk_

_Away from all the fears and all the faults_

_You've left behind._

_The harvest left no fruit for you to eat_

_You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see_

_But I have seen the same_

_I know the shame in your defeat._

_**The Cave- Mumford and Sons**_

* * *

"You believe me now, don't you?" Katherine pleaded, ignoring the pain of the vervain-soaked bonds binding her wrists.

_**Pathetic.**_

She ignored me as well. Her eyes were glued to Caroline and Stefan, observing her from the door into the bedroom. Their prison.

"Yes." Stefan replied. Caroline glanced up at him with a worried expression.

"Maybe." She said instead. "This might still be part of your plan."

"Even if it is, she can't do anything." Stefan pointed out. "Elena wouldn't let herself be captured."

"Unless she knows someone will rescue her. Someone like Damon."

"He doesn't know where we are. Besides, he'll change his mind when he sees this is for the best."

**_Just wait, Stefan. When Damon comes, I'll tear you limb from limb. Just for you, Katherine._**

_Even if you take control, we'll still be tied up._

**_These pieces of string? Please._**

"Stefan," Katherine said. "You can't let me out under any circumstances. Elena will kill you to get back at me."

"Kill me? Elena?"

"Don't underestimate her. She'll use that against you."

"But...would she go that far? Just for revenge."

"It's safer to assume yes."

"Can you hear me in there, Elena?" Caroline suddenly piped up angrily.

_**Tell Barbie she'll be right after Stefan.**_

"She...can hear you." Katherine replied.

"Well listen here, Ms Gilbert. I'm sick and tired of your little outburst. Not even all your grief and pain justifies what you're doing. Flip the switch and let's get on with our damn lives!"

**_That would ruin the fun. My fun._**

"Um...she says no." Katherine said uneasily.

"Hmph." Caroline crossed her arms and assumed a disdainful expression before turning to Stefan. "What do we do with her now?"

"Starve her until she turns her humanity back on." His expression was hard.

* * *

"Elena?" Damon called as he walked back into the Boarding House.

"She's not here." Stefan said, appearing at the other end of the room.

"Where is she?" Damon narrowed his eyes, but Stefan only shrugged.

"I haven't seen Elena since early this morning."

"I thought you were with Caroline." Again he shrugged.

"When I came home and didn't find her here, I decided to stay."

"Ah. And when she comes back?"

"If she does, I'll leave."

"Still having girlfriend troubles?" Damon smirked.

"It's hard when she's a psychopath." Stefan's face was grim. Damon gave him a thoughtful stare and walked up the stairs towards his room.

* * *

"Oi! Caroline, Stefan!" I shouted. It felt good to be back in control, despite the bonds.

"Oh..._you're_ back." Caroline groaned and opened the door slightly.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Out."

"Busy keeping Damon off the scent?"

"What do you want, Elena?"

"Some blood, please." I put on my most innocent expression.

"No."

"How about you untie me and we talk about this. There's no need to be barbaric."

"No."

"Can we at least talk? Come sit. I'm lonely." Caroline sighed and sat on the bed, looking down at me sitting against the wall.

"Fine. Talk away."

"What will it take for you to untie me?"

"Emotions, but I want proof. That's why you aren't leaving until Stefan gets back."

"Looks like you're caught between a rock and a hard place."

"What do you mean?" Her gaze was sharp. I smiled back cheerily.

"You're going to lose out no matter what happens."

"Oh really? I hesitate to ask why you think that."

"Let's look at the possibilities, she we, Care? Best case scenario; I turn it back on, and Stefan falls back in love with me. You don't get Stefan."

"What makes you think I _want_ to _get_ Stefan?" I ignored her, carrying on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Worst case scenario; I don't turn my emotions on, and instead Stefan falls in love with Katherine. Once again, you don't get Stefan."

"You honestly think he'll fall madly in love with Katherine?"

"He did once. How are you going to compete with a centuries old vampire like Katherine?"

"I don't have to, Elena, because Katherine is dead, and as long as she's in _your_ body, Stefan won't go near her."

"Why? Because he can't stand the sight of me? Get over yourself Caroline, everyone knows I've always had more going for me than you. You've tagged along and picked up the scraps, even if I was always too nice to point it out."

"Not any more. Now when people look at you they see a monster."

"Don't be naïve. I only have to _pretend_ to love him again and kiss my feet."

"You're underestimating him. You think you'll always have him wrapped around your little finger, but there's a limit. And you crossed it when you flipped the switch."

"Are you willing to take that risk? I remember when we first met Stefan, and you almost fell over your own feet to get at him. But he brushed you off like a mosquito and has followed me around ever since. This is the first time since meeting him that we're not together, and you've hardly let him out of your sight."

"That's not true."

"Stefan may be slow, but even _he's_ going to catch on soon enough, and realise you have ulterior motives in helping him."

"I'm helping _you_!"

"It's not help when I don't want it. Especially when you have to start tying people up."

"I'm done trying to convince you that you're insane."

"There's a third option, of course. One which might let you and Stefan be together."

"Oh? And what's that, Elena?"

"Untie me, I'll go about my business, and I'll keep Katherine away from Stefan."

"I knew this would eventually come."

"Am I lying?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I trust you. Why stay away from Stefan when he provides you with just so much _fun?_"

"Fun is hard to come by when you're tied up."

"Good. Let me know when you'll reconsider flipping the switch. Until then, enjoy starvation." Caroline stood and strode out the room, closing the door very loudly. I smiled.

* * *

"I thought you and Stefan were together now." Damon said nonchalantly, walking into Caroline's house. "But now you two seem to be avoiding each other."

Caroline looked up from the kitchen counter. She was busy filling a rucksack with blood bags.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is Stefan?"

"I don't know."

"He was sitting around in the Boarding House all morning, and now he's vanished. The obvious assumption is that he's here. But he's not, so where is he?" Damon said tersely.

"I already said I don't know, Damon."

"Cut the crap, Caroline. Stefan's a useless actor; something's up."

"You'll have to speak to Stefan."

"Have you seen Elena?"

"No, and I don't want to."

"She warned me that you and Stefan would try something."

"When did she tell you _that_?"

"Last night, right before she promised to meet me back at the Boarding House, but never showed up."

"What's _wrong_ with you? Are you trying to help Elena?"

"Of course I'm helping her. We should _all_ be helping her! Not scheming and acting as though she's our enemy!"

"She's the one scheming Damon!" Caroline almost shouted. "We should be trying to get her emotions back, not eating people with her!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Caroline. I'll do as I see fit. So far I've been her only friend who hasn't turned against her."

"That's because when _she_ turned against everyone, you took her side."

"This isn't a war! There aren't two sides, but you're treating her like the new Klaus!"

"We can't just pretend she's perfectly fine, because she isn't." Caroline's face was as hard as stone. Damon had fire in his eyes. Turning to one of the cupboards, he slammed his fist into it with all his might. The wood exploded into splinters. Turning on his heel, Damon stalked out.

* * *

"Ooh, it's your shift now, is it?" I said to Stefan with a coy smile.

"Yes." He sighed dejectedly. "This would be easier if Katherine were in control."

**_Hear that? He misses you._**

_That, plus he just doesn't like you._

"Don't you like me, Stefan?"

"You make it difficult, you know that?"

"Yes. What else can I do though?" The smile slipped from my face, and a sad, distant expression took its place.

"What do you mean?" He asked, closing the door and sitting on the bed.

"Can't anyone see that I'm trapped? You all want me to turn my humanity back on, but if I do, all the pain and guilt will crush me all over again."

"No one can dodge guilt forever, Elena. The longer you wait, the worse it will be."

"Are you sure?" I looked into his eyes, looking for the truth in his words.

_What are you doing?_

"I promise."

"It's too late already though," My gaze dropped to the floor again. "Even if I do, everyone already hates me. How can Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline forgive me? How can _you_ forgive me?"

"I already have, Elena." He smiled, and I returned my own.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"But...all the people I've hurt. Matt..."

"It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's. It's the price we all pay when we become vampires."

"I-I'm scared Stefan. I...I did bad things before I flipped the switch. What if turning it back on doesn't change me?"

"I'll help you, Elena. We all will."

"I...don't know what to say. I don't deserve all of you. Not after what I've done."

Stefan stood and walked towards me, before crouching and laying a hand against me cheek. "Yes you do."

I grinned at the softness of his voice, and saw happiness blossom in his eyes.

_Elena no!_

The vervain in the rope binding my hands had dried up long ago. With an effortless tug, the bonds snapped, and I leapt forward, smashing into Stefan before he even had time to see my grin become malicious. He flew backwards and hit the door, which buckled on its hinges. An instant later, I had him by the throat, spinning him around and pinning him to another wall. His eyes were bulging with disbelief and horror.

"Ah oh, Stefan." I said mockingly, flexing the fingers I had on his neck. "Looks like you weren't a very good prison guard.

"E-Elena.." He gasped. "Wh-what...are y-you?"

"I always keep my promises Stefan, and I already promised Katherine I'd kill you."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Stefan's eyes widened in...fear. I grinned in morbid pleasure, before turning again and sending him crashing into the wall behind the bed. He tumbled onto the white sheets and groaned pathetically.

"I haven't had a good drink in _ages_, Stefan. But you're _still_ weak enough to be thrown about like a rag doll."

He didn't reply. I glanced down at one of the four wooden legs holding the bed up and kicked it. The leg snapped off easily, and the bed partially collapsed to one side. Stefan rolled onto the floor, and writhed about for a second or two. I watched the show eagerly. This was incredible.

"Aren't you even going to try fight?"

Again he ignored me. I shrugged, and bent down to pick up the broken wooden leg, now splintered at one end.

**_Watch closely Katherine. You'll probably want to remember this._**

_Elena, don't. Don't do this._

**_Are you also too weak to fight me? This is too easy._**

"I must say, Stefan." I said, still examining my weapon of choice. "Your death has been an anti-climax considering the life you've led. More than a century, but it'll all end with a wooden bed-leg while you squirm on the floor."

He squirmed on the floor, and I sighed. "But don't worry, Stef. It won't be _too_ boring. I mean, think about it; who would've thought _I'd_ be the one to finally kill Stefan Salvatore. The irony is...spine tinglingly delicious, don't you agree?"

I nudged him with my foot, hoping for some reaction. He didn't oblige. "Oh come on, Stefan. At least give the audience your last words. You do want to be a memorable character, don't you? If not I could just drop you off in some dumpster."

"You're insane. Go to hell."

"Perfect!" I snapped my fingers and grinned. "Those will do nicely. Now we can finish this.

I stood over him, took a moment to reflect, flexed my neck, and raised the stake.

* * *

Like a tidal wave, Katherine flooded into Elena's consciousness, tugging her into the whirlpool. She hadn't thought Elena would do it. She'd hoped some minute part of the old Elena which had loved Stefan remained, and would stop her. She'd even hoped that perhaps Elena was just bluffing, trying to unsettle Katherine.

It had worked, but only when the ice-cold truth had slipped from Elena's surface thoughts to Katherine. She intended to do it. To drive the stake through Stefan's heart.

And so Katherine pulled. Pulled and pulled on a ferocious Elena, as her hand holding the stake above Stefan remained motionless.

_**You didn't think I'd do it. You thought you'd outlast my resolve.**_

The thought was clear within the whirlpool, and sharp as razors with cruelty.

_I hoped you'd come to your senses. Obviously you have none._

**_And along with everyone else, you underestimated me. You're too late._**

With a savage mental shove, Elena forced Katherine back down and clawed her way back to the surface. Katherine's desperation was not enough. As she felt Elena resurface, she despaired.

* * *

I smirked in triumph as I seized control again. Katherine might have surprised me once and handed herself over to Stefan, but head to head, she was still just a passenger. Tightening my grip on the stake, I looked down. Stefan was gone.

The feeling of being literally tackled from behind was an unpleasant one. My head fell back because of the whiplash, straining my neck in uncomfortably. Hardly a moment could I appreciate the sensation before the floor rushed up to meet my face. It was hard, but also cold. In fact it was quite soothing. Stefan's weight came next, crashing onto my back and forcing the air from my lungs. Any pain I felt faded, and my vision blurred, but the cold floor remained. Thank goodness for that cold floor. Nonetheless, darkness crept into the edges of my sight. It didn't feel too bad. Strange indeed, almost cinematic, but not bad. Like a jungle of vines it snaked it's further towards the centre of my vision. I watched casually, waiting to see if it would go all the way. Would I be blind? I hope not. This attempt to kill Stefan had obviously failed. I should have snapped his neck before staking him. That way he wouldn't have been able to get up with Katherine distracting me.

I couldn't see. Strange. What was that tumbling sensation? It felt familiar. Oh yes, the whirlpool. Damn Katherine, opportunistic as always. Sneaking into control while I still come to terms with this fantastically cold floor.

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy to take control when Elena was distracted. An instant after she was tackled, Katherine surged upwards again and slipped past a disoriented and confused Elena. It wouldn't be long before she regained her bearings and began to claw her way back, but at least it would be enough for Stefan to tie her up again.

"Quick! Get more rope!" Katherine hissed from underneath Stefan.

"W-What?" He stuttered, rolling off and looking down in confusion. A moment later, understanding settled across his face.

"Katherine."

"Yes. She was distracted. Hurry, Stefan! I can't hold her back for ever."

He nodded and hurried out the room to fetch more rope.

* * *

The leaves crunched underneath Damon's shoes as he walked through the forest at the edge of the Lockwood land. It was growing dark, and the hoots of owls haunted the night.

_They've taken her. It's the only explanation. Why else would Stefan act so evasive while keeping an eye on me? And where would I hide a vicious and unpredictable vampire? In a werewolf holding cell of course._

Damon had no idea what he'd do when he got there. His heart and his common sense simply couldn't agree. The logical option would be to leave her. Stefan and Caroline were obviously trying to save Elena's humanity. If he was smart, he'd help. It would be better for Mystic Falls, it would be better for himself, but would it be better for _Elena_?

_What's the matter with me? I was always the one who made the tough decisions, even if it wasn't what Elena herself wanted. But that was when she was trying to commit suicide to 'save' the rest of us._

He shook his head slightly to clear it. Thinking would only complicate it. When he found her, he'd decide. Until then, he just had to avoid getting lost in this forest.

* * *

"Mayor Lockwood?" Caroline called, walking into the mansion. The house was poorly lit. Now that Carol lived here alone, she didn't bother with half the lights in the enormous house. In fact she didn't use half the rooms either, especially the ones belonging to her dead husband and Tyler. Caroline hadn't had the heart to tell the new Mayor that her son was alive. Tyler might not be dead, but neither was Klaus, and until the Original left Tyler's body, there was nothing Caroline could do. If Carol knew, and Klaus ended up killing Tyler, it would destroy the woman. Caroline couldn't do that to her.

"Mayor Lockwood?" She called again, louder. Her voice echoed through the house. She rubbed her eyes softly. She felt tense. Recently that was all she'd felt. There was so much worrying that had to be done; on behalf of Tyler, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie and the whole of Mystic Falls, and because of Elena, Damon and Klaus. At times, Caroline felt frenzied, other times she felt nothing but hopelessness. It was utterly exhausting.

"Caroline?" Mayor Lockwood appeared at the top of the stairs. Her face was empty, and her eyes devoid of anything. For an instant, she reminded Caroline of Elena. She shivered.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs Lockwood, but I need to find Damon."

"Nothing's wrong, is it? Your mother and I have been doing our best to keep the Council off the trail of those teenagers with wounded necks."

"No, it should be fine. I just wanted to...keep an eye on Damon, but he disappeared."

"Has it got something to do with Elena?" Like the Sheriff, Carol Lockwood had been sceptical about the 'Elena problem' at first, but she was starting to grasp the seriousness of it. As the Mayor, she expected to be kept well informed of all possible threats to the town's safety.

"We were worried he'd try to rescue Elena. Have you seen him?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Oh...thanks."

"Is Damon going to be a problem?" Her stare was hard and cold.

"We'll...deal with him."

"And are you making progress with Elena?"

"I'm not sure. I'm on my way to check now."

"I see. Good night, Caroline." Without waiting for a reply, Carol Lockwood turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs before fading into the gloom.

* * *

"Are they too tight?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"No." She gritted her teeth against the burn of the vervain. "Tighter."

"Tighter? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Stefan pulled on the rope, and Katherine felt it dig deeper into her wrists. The burning intensified, but it was necessary. Elena couldn't escape again.

"You saved my life." She heard Stefan say quietly. Katherine looked at him, but couldn't think of what to say in reply. "And I'm tying you up for it." Stefan continued. "It just doesn't seem right."

"It's the only way. I couldn't have done it if you hadn't tackled her."

He smiled. "She was the one who encouraged me to play football again."

"She was asking for it." Katherine laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't intervene sooner. I...didn't think she'd do it."

"She's tricked us all. I never thought I'd see Elena like this. It's like...she's not even the same person anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Elena - the old Elena - was defined by her emotions. They were who she was. Her compassion, her love, those were what shaped her personality. Without them...everything good and caring within her is gone. That's why she's so dangerous."

"It's a scary thought. The best of us always fall the furthest."

"You two aren't so different."

"No?"

"You were also pretty terrifying without emotions." He grinned, and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"But when you do feel, you're..." He paused, struggling for the right word. She watched him for a moment. His eyes looked like orbs of smoke. His face was still flushed from the fight.

Katherine shut her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

Moonlight shone through the cave, bathing everything in an eerie glow. Damon took a deep breath and stepped through the iron gate.

From round the next corner, a dark figure suddenly materialised. Damon's blood froze when the man's face was illuminated in pale white light.

"Nice of you to join us, Damon." Klaus sneered.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

"I must say, as always your timing is impeccable, Damon." Klaus said, leaning calmly against the rough stone wall.

"Cut the crap, Klaus. Why aren't you dead?"

"Damon, if I were dead, you'd be dead too. Have you forgotten the rules? Or did you just assume I lied when I told you I turned Rose, thereby starting your bloodline?"

"I man can hope, can't he, Klaus?"

"Yes, I suppose he can." The Original laughed. "But that's neither here nor there. Did Caroline tell you I was here?"

"Barbie was _in on_ this?"

"I'll take that as no. How did you find me here, Damon?"

"I'm looking for Elena. My idiot brother and your blonde accomplice have kidnapped her."

"Kidnapped? Is the good old gang breaking up?"

"Elena's turned her emotions off. They're trying to make her turn them back on."

"Well well. That _is_ fascinating. And I suppose you're trying to save her, because you like her better this way?"

"I haven't gotten that far. I just don't like to be left out of the loop."

"It looks like we may have a common goal, Damon. You want to find Elena, and I need to speak to Caroline."

* * *

Caroline nearly dropped the bottle of vervain-water she was carrying when she walked into the room. Stefan was kissing Elena.

"Stefan! What the hell are you doing?" She shouted, her voice cracking slightly.

Stefan almost fell backwards, and Elena slumped back against the wall. Part of the rope around her wrists had unraveled.

_Is it Elena? Or Katherine? How could he do this? Elena was right!_

"Caroline," Stefan hurriedly got to his feet. "It's...it's not Elena."

_Elena was right._

"You're kissing Katherine? What are you-" Caroline suddenly stopped when she saw the broken bed and cracked plaster on the walls. "What happened, Stefan?"

"Elena tricked me. I thought she'd turned it back on. She tried to kill me." His eyes fell to the stake on the floor, what remained of the bed's missing leg.

"And so you stopped her, and now you're kissing Katherine? How do you know its even _her?_"

"She saved me, Caroline. Elena would have succeeded, but Katherine intervened. She gave me time to retie the rope."

"Stefan, are you a complete moron?" Caroline hissed, and Stefan's guilty expression grew more pronounced. "This is exactly what Elena wanted. She warned me about this!"

"What are you talking about, Caroline?"

"She wants control Stefan, and she was perfectly willing to let Katherine fall in love with you to get it!"

"She's tied up, Caroline!" Stefan said, more loudly now. "How can she be in control if she's the one tied up?"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, Stefan." Katherine suddenly broke in. No, not Katherine. Elena.

"E-Elena?" Stefan spluttered, caught entirely off guard.

"I warned you Caroline, didn't I? It looks like I win again." With an easy flick of her wrists, the rope tying her hands fell off, and Elena vanished out the door.

''''''''

For the umpteenth time since the death of both her son, Carol Lockwood considered moving into a smaller house.

_This one is too empty of life and full of memories._

She sighed. As much as she might want to, she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. The mansion was a symbol as much as a building; a symbol of the Lockwood family's power and legacy. To sell it would be sacrilege.

_It doesn't mean I have to like it._

She shivered again as she walked down the stairs to lock the doors. The halls, bright as white gold in the day, were now dark and gloomy. The contrast was an unpleasant one.

"Mrs Lockwood." came a voice behind her. She turned around, and strangely felt no shock in seeing Elena. The girl's clothes were disheveled, but her face was utterly composed. An aura of calm radiated outwards from her.

"Elena. Caroline and Stefan let you go?" Carol asked.

"No." Elena replied, and began to meander towards her, obviously not intending to elaborate on her answer.

"Oh."

"I'll admit, I didn't recognise where I was until I left that little room. You approved of them keeping me prisoner in your home?"

"It isn't much of a home anymore. It may as well serve a purpose."

"Practical as ever."

"No, not really."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have your emotions back yet?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't understand." Carol said sadly, and looked down.

"Don't patronise me. Your husband is dead. Your son is dead. You're alone. If you were a vampire, you'd have turned off the pain long ago."

"Yes."

"Do you wish you could?"

"Yes."

"I could turn you, you know. I can give you what you want."

"I know."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Your way is too easy."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't want this pain, but I have to feel it."

"Have to?"

"Healing takes time. Instant fixes are only ever temporary."

"Do you feel some duty to your dead family? Do you think they're watching you and wanting you to suffer?"

"Perhaps, but only because they know I am right."

"You're very confident about that. What would you do, Mrs Lockwood, if I turned you right now? Is your will strong enough to follow your own advice?"

"I doubt it."

"You're a hypocrite." Elena said, and laughed a cold, humourless laugh. "And you are a liar. What good are your _feelings_ if all you can do is lie to yourself about them?"

"Everything is a lie, Elena." Carol said forcefully, but Elena's smirk only widened. "Hope is a lie we tell ourselves until we begin to believe it ourselves. And when that happens, everything becomes better, and that initial hope is fulfilled. That is what emotion is."

"I should turn you, Carol." Elena said, almost spitting her first name. "Its easy to preach for something when you have no choice. We'll see what you say when all of your pain is magnified tenfold."

"Do it then."

"Is that a challenge?" Elena's voice dropped dangerously low, and she narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

"Its whatever you want it to be, Elena." She held the stare without flinching. For an agonising moment, Elena didn't move, but it ended abruptly when she grinned and tilted her head.

"I want to, trust me. But you see, I've been sitting in a cramped little room with no blood for days. And as much fun as turning you would undoubtably be, I'm very thirsty. Nothing personal, Mrs Lockwood."

Elena was at Carol's throat the next instant. There was no pain, just a feeling of cold sweeping through her.

_Thank God._

* * *

Caroline was shaking with unbridled rage as she left the room, slamming the door so hard in Stefan's face that the wood splintered.

_He's a fool! He's as absolute ass! How can he be so blind?_

She placed a hand on her forehead and began to pace, biting her lip until she tasted blood.

_Elena has manipulated him at every turn, and all he can think about when she gets away is bloody Katherine!_

She stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned against the the wall.

_She was right. Elena told me about this. Was she right about me too? Am I jealous of Katherine?_

Letting her feet slide out from under her, Caroline slip slowly to the floor, and her anger was replaced by guilt, shame and above all, sadness. Everything was her fault; if she had been there for Elena, she might never have flipped the switch. All of the pain could have been avoided. The pain which only Elena was immune to.

Caroline's fists clenched again and she stood. This was Elena's fault as well. Her lies seemed to know no bounds. She was out of control. Was she beyond control? Was she beyond hope? The shaking returned. Caroline gritted her teeth. If Elena didn't prove she had some good left in her, maybe the only solution would be-

_What's that smell?_

She sniffed the air. It was clearer now. And unmistakable.

_Blood._

* * *

The air was sweet, but not so sweet as freedom. I took great gulps of both as I strode through the Lockwood gardens in the dawn twilight. Carol Lockwood had been exactly what I needed; the feeling of renewed strength was intoxicating.

**_You can't keep the silent treatment up forever, Katherine._**

_I hate you._

**_I know. Your emotions will consume you._**

_Don't talk to me about emotions, Elena._

_**I forgot to thank you.**_

_For what?_

_**You played your part with Stefan perfectly.**_

_It wasn't a part. It was my choice._

**_Don't be a fool. I tugged on your strings, and as expected, you danced._**

_Go to hell._

"Is that Elena? Or Katerina? Or are you the same person now?" came a voice as two men appeared in the path in front of me.

"Klaus." I said calmly, and looked at the second. "Damon. What a surprise."

"You don't sound too surprised, Elena." Damon said. He smirked, but there was an air of tension about him.

"Do you want me to break down in tears, Damon? Fly into a terrible rage? Because I'd be happy to oblige."

"No, none of that." Klaus interjected. "Damon's been telling me about your little emotionless tantrum. Fascinating, if you ask me."

"It is, isn't it?" I replied. "Katherine didn't seem to agree though. Like most people in this town, she's very boring. A real stick in the mud."

"Oh really? I remember Katerina as being especially...spirited."

"No. She's most boring when she's in love."

"Love? Katerina?"

"With dear Stefan."

"Now _that_ is _very_ interesting. I would like-"

"Why aren't you dead, Klaus?" I interrupted. He eyed me sharply at having cut him off, but remained cool.

"I used Tyler. He's been most accommodating."

"Have you killed him yet?"

"No."

"No?"

"Surprised, Elena? Or is that disappointment? What have you done that Tyler wouldn't approve of?"

"Oh nothing too serious. I'm sure he'll-"

"Elena!" Caroline shouted, running out of the mansion behind them, stammering with rage. "What...have...you done?" I rolled my eyes in response, and stepped aside to reveal Klaus and Damon. Caroline skidded to a halt and eyed us suspiciously.

"Caroline." Klaus said simply. She ignored him, turning to me again.

"You killed her! How could you do it? She was innocent, she didn't do anything to-"

"Oh get over yourself, Care." I cut her short. "Old women die every day."

"This is too far, Elena." Caroline clenched her fists and fixed with a cold stare. I wasn't sure, but it looked almost like...hate?

"This is too far? What are you going to do, Care? Why don't you show us what happens when Caroline Forbes is pushed too far?"

"Quiet." Klaus said sharply. I smirked back.

"Protective? I like it, Klaus. But you're too late. While you were away, Care and Stefan have been getting extra close." For the briefest moment, shock registered on Klaus' face. I looked back at Caroline. Embarrassment and shame.

"Shut up." She said.

"Why are you ashamed, Care? Have you forgotten about poor trapped Tyler? Klaus did that to him."

"Quiet." Klaus said again. Damon shifted his weight slightly next to him, but remained silent, watching me. I winked.

"Are you feeling the pain, Care? Do you feel it eating you?"

"Shut up."

"Think about Tyler, and how you've betrayed him. And now because you and Stefan let me loose, his mother is now dead." I spotted a tear crawl down her cheek, and took a few steps towards her. "Emotions are like strings, Care." I laid a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "People tug and they make you dance. But when it becomes too much, each string will pull in a different direction, and it will tear you apart."

"Don't talk to me, Elena." She replied, trying to blink away the tears.

"Do you remember when we were best friends?" I continued. "Back when life was simple?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes."

"Why can't we be friends anymore, Care?"

"Because you-"

"No. Because you won't accept me. You sneer at me and try to change me. Did I do that to you when you turned? Don't you remember how I stood by you?" Caroline didn't reply. "Accept me, Care. We'll be friends again, and all of this pain will go away."

"STOP!" Klaus roared, and grabbed me by the shoulder. Air rushed past my ears, and I felt myself flying through the air. An instant later Damon had wrapped an arm around Klaus' throat, trapping him.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Caroline cried, gripping her head with white knuckles. I leapt to my feet and rushed at Klaus, who was still trying to free himself from Damon.

"Nothing personal, Klaus, but this might hurt." I raked my fingers down the side of his face, drawing four neat bleeding cuts. Klaus roared again, and spun rapidly, throwing Damon to the ground. He reached for me, but I stepped back out of range.

"Stop stop stop! STOP!" Caroline fell to her knees, putting her head in her hands. Klaus paused to look at her. His eyes softened for a moment. Just long enough for me to land a sharp kick at his knee. The joint snapped backwards, and Klaus collapsed, teeth gritted and hissing in pain.

"Care." I knelt down next to her and rested my hand on her quivering arm. "You don't have to feel this. Turn it off Care, turn the pain off."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

_Oh my lover, won't you tell me now_

_All the things that you fear?_

_'Cause I am a lover for the first time_

_I am ready to hear_

_I am ready to hear _

_…_

_Oh my lover, let me tell you now_

_All the things that I feel_

_I already cried a river so deep_

_Now I'm ready to heal_

_Now I'm ready to kneel_

**_Flash – Joan as Police Woman_**

* * *

The sensation was strange; but that was to be expected. Of course it was unusual, it was the first time that Caroline had experienced no sensation at all. Each time she tried to tell how she felt about it, she found that she simply didn't.

_When Stefan turned it off, he started killing senselessly. When Elena did it, she became cold and malevolent. Where is my urge to kill? Why am I not evil?_

Caroline looked up at Stefan and Damon. They were staring intensely at her while she sat quietly on a couch in the Boarding House. Damon's arms were folded. Stefan's were fiddling with his garish ring. Their faces were…

_What are they feeling?_

She had no idea.

* * *

"Here you are." I said, trying to sound exasperated while walking into the room. It was dark outside, but no fire had been lit. "I've been looking for you everywhere." I continued. Damon turned in response, and his expression softened from the icy glare he'd been sporting. Stefan looked angry for a second, but a worried expression replaced it quickly. And then there was Caroline.

**_It worked. Just look at her face. Completely empty._**

There was no reply from Katherine, but I was too engrossed with examining Caroline to care.

"Hey Care." I said, circling her slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you hungry?" I asked, pulling a blood bag from my pocket. "Want some?"

Caroline looked at me for a second, before nodding and catching the bag when I tossed it to her.

"Elena don't." Stefan piped up.

"Quiet." I hissed, watching Caroline.

"Haven't you done enough already?" He persisted. I ignored him. Damon was watching Caroline too, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Eat up Care." I encouraged her. She looked down at the bulging bag, and pulled off the cap. She drank slowly, her eyes glancing at each of us in turn. When she was done, she calmly folded the empty bag in half and placed it on the table in front of her.

"I have another if you want." I grinned at Caroline as I produced a second bag. "Or should we go find someone fresher?"

Once again, Caroline paused for a moment before replying.

"No thanks." I froze, and my smirk vanished.

"What?"

"I'm not hungry."

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

**_What the hell is she playing at? This isn't how it's meant to go._**

"I'm not hungry. I don't want more." Her expression was as vacant as before.

"It's not about hunger, it's about fun."

"No thanks."

I could only stare at her in confusion.

**_Where is the bloodlust? What's wrong with her? Is she faking it? Maybe she didn't flip the switch._**

"Are you feeling all right, Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"What are you trying to do, Blondie? Cut the crap." Said Damon. "Have you or haven't you turned off your humanity?"

Caroline looked from Stefan to Damon, and thought for a moment.

"I'm fine, Stefan. Yes Damon, I flipped the switch."

"Why, Care?" asked Stefan. "Because of me?" I took the chance to interrupt.

"Didn't you hear, Stefan? It was me. I told her-"

"Shut up, Elena." Stefan cut me off, and looked at Caroline again.

"Elena told me it would be better." Caroline said, and Stefan's face grew dark.

"Is it?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." I narrowed my eyes at her. She was dodging the question.

"She's lying." I said through gritted teeth. "She hasn't turned it off." I pricked the blood bag with a fingernail and threw it at Caroline. It hit her chest, and blood spurted everywhere.

"Hey! Watch the rug!" Damon exclaimed. Caroline pulled a tissue from her sleeve and began to wipe herself clean. Her face remained empty.

**_Katherine, something's wrong. Why isn't Caroline killing people?_**

_How should I know?_

**_You've had more experience with the humanity switch._**

_Sorry Elena._

"What have you done to her?" Stefan turned on me with clenched fists.

"Back off, Stefan." I pushed him back, and he stumbled slightly. "I fixed her."

"Don't give me that, Elena." He growled. "This is too far."

"Is it? Do you think I've gone too far, Damon?"

"Leave me out of your little couple-fight, if you don't mind." Damon smirked.

"In my darkest hour, Elena, you didn't give up on me." Stefan said quietly.

"Don't start with the hope-speech, Stefan." I replied. "You're wasting your breath."

"But you gave me a warning. You told me that unless I felt something, I'd lose you. You said you wouldn't love a ghost forever. Consider this my warning to you." Before I could reply, Stefan turned and stormed out.

**_Hopefully now he'll give up and leave me alone._**

_I wouldn't count on it._

From the entrance hall came the sound of hurried footsteps, and Klaus walked in, dragging Bonnie behind him.

"Where is she? Where's Caroline?" He shouted.

"Relax Klaus, she's right here." I said calmly, pointing at the couch. Caroline turned and looked at the Original without blinking.

"Damon," Klaus said coldly. "Your brother and you were pretty quick to grab her and run. Care to explain why?"

"I was wondering the same thing." I turned and stared at Damon too.

"Oh, you know." He said dismissively. "I was feeling heroic."

"Don't evade me." Klaus said dangerously, and Damon eyes grew serious.

"Fine, I was trying to avoid disaster. If Caroline was a ripper like Stefan, better lock her up before she eats half of Mystic Falls."

"Is she a ripper?" Klaus asked.

"No, she's…I have no idea."

"She hasn't eaten anyone." I pouted. "She says she doesn't want to."

Klaus looked confused, but got to work immediately.

"Listen up, Caroline." He said loudly, yanking Bonnie forwards. "I know Elena made you turn off your humanity, and trust me, she'll pay in time. But I have your friend Bonnie here, and unless you turn it back on, I'll drain every last drop of her blood."

"Klaus, don't do this." Damon said, raising his palms.

"Quiet Damon." He replied. "Hurry up, Caroline."

"Sorry Klaus." Caroline said. "I don't want to."

"If you don't, her blood will be on _your _hands."

"I know."

"What are you doing, Care?" Bonnie choked. "Listen to him!"

"No."

"Kill her." I urged Klaus. He looked unsure all of a sudden.

"Turn it on, Caroline!" He said again. She shook her head.

"Kill her. Make her feel the pain." I whispered, hardly able to contain my excitement.

"Quiet, Elena!" Klaus roared, his eyes almost frantic. "Caroline…"

"No."

Klaus visually deflated, letting Bonnie go. She stumbled away, but her glare of horror was aimed at Caroline.

"Care…" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you?" Caroline simply watched. There was even a faint glint of confusion in her eyes. Still choking on her sobs, Bonnie ran from the lounge.

"You failed, Klaus." I said smugly. "The mighty Original loses to vampire Barbie."

"I've already warned you, Elena." Klaus said, grabbing my neck and pushing me against the wall. I stared back. "Your antics were amusing before you started meddling with Caroline, but don't mistake me for her or Stefan. I will not be manipulated or toyed with."

"Manipulated?" I managed a grin despite his fingers on my throat. "You let that happen to yourself when you started caring about Caroline."

"You convinced her to turn it off, you will tell her to turn it back. It's that, or I tear your heart from your chest."

"Me? I can't do anything, Klaus. She won't listen to me. Will you Care?"

"I'm not turning it back on, Klaus." Caroline said softly.

"See?" I hissed. "You're wasting your time."

"Your threats have failed, Klaus." Damon said. "Looks like you might have to do your own dirty work for a change." Klaus stared at me for a second before sneering and tossing me to the ground.

* * *

Jeremy patted Bonnie softly as he hugged her and she cried into his shoulder.

"She felt nothing, Jer." She sobbed. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and she was ready to let me die."

"She wasn't herself, Bonnie." He replied. "She can't care, but she's still inside."

"How do you now? You didn't see her."

"Because vampires can turn off their emotions, but they can't get rid of them for good. We'll find her."

"Yes, we will." Klaus said, appearing in the open doorway. "And you're going to help me."

* * *

"Have you seen Stefan?" Damon asked, pulling open a curtain to let the morning sun in.

"No, he left earlier." I replied, letting the waitress I'd been tempting Caroline with fall to the floor.

"Whoa." Damon raised his eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing? Who are these dead people?" He pointed at the bodies.

"Failures." I replied sourly. "All failures. She took one sip from the pizza delivery man and decided she'd had enough. I had to finish him off myself."

"I'm not hungry, Elena. You're pestering me." Caroline said.

"Maybe, Elena, you should accept defeat." Damon smirked.

"Urgh." I groaned and collapsed on the couch. "Why are you making this so _difficult, _Care? It was simple; you flip the switch, go on a killing spree and everyone turns their attention on bothering you instead of me."

"That's what this was all for?" Damon laughed.

"Your idiot brother and Barbie over here locked me up, Damon. All their _concern_ is getting on my nerves."

"You really don't want to feel again, do you?" He replied, looking thoughtful.

"No. Caroline understands, don't you?" I turned to her and looked into her empty eyes.

"Understand what?"

"You are no fun at all this morning, you know that?" I sighed. "Who knew you'd be such a boring psychopath."

"This is boring, Elena. I'm going out." Caroline said, and stood without waiting for a response.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know." She didn't look back as she left.

"Very interesting." Damon said thoughtfully.

"What is?"

"Who knew that the humanity switch is so different for every vampire? Stefan eats people, Caroline becomes an emotionless husk and you…"

"I what? Hmm Damon? What am I like without my humanity?"

"You're…a lot I was, actually."

"When you first came back to Mystic Falls? To terrorise Stefan and save Katherine?"

"Then?" Damon grinned. "I hadn't flipped the switch then."

"No? But you _were_ a manipulative killer."

"I was a vengeful brother who was still hopelessly in love with the bitch stuck in your head."

**_Ooh, does that hurt?_**

_I'm not playing this game, Elena. Damon can feel what he wants._

"Oh really, Damon? And what were you like when you chose not to feel?" I tilted me head at him.

"I spent my time drifting through the big cities, eating whomever I wanted and revelling in my vast carelessness. I'm actually surprised you're still here. I thought you'd have ditched us by now, not caring and all…" He fixed me with a sideways glance.

"Why would I leave, Damon? It's not like I'm lacking for victims." I glanced at the bodies lying at my feet. "Besides, what's the point of revelling in it if there's no one there to disapprove?" Damon weaved his way among the corpses until he was standing right in front of me.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He said softly.

"Scared?" I scoffed. "What would I be scared of?"

"Your humanity."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're scared of leaving Mystic Falls, because without us around you, you might be tempted to feel again. And if you feel, you'll have a lot of pain to make up for."

"That's not true. I enjoy torturing Stefan and Bonnie and Jeremy. And you."

"I'm not _tortured_."

"Oh please, Damon. You're tortured because you have no _purpose_. I took it from you when I no longer needed your help keeping my secrets."

"I kept your secrets because you asked nicely, not because I've got nothing better to do."

"Oh really? What could you be doing instead? Drinking in the bar alone now that Alaric's dead?"

"I could help protect Mystic Falls from its latest scourge, namely you."

"But deep down you know that my way is just more _fun_."

"And I should help you because you think I lack purpose?"

"Remember when you were the self-destructive brother who was always ready to snap and eat a few people. When did _that_ Damon die?"

"He's not dead, Elena. That's the point of humanity, I'm still _me._"

"And when was the last time you took a break from the straight and narrow? Are you going soft?"

"Soft? I followed you all the way off your cliff when you were pretending to be Katherine. Remember the girl in the Grill? And those kids in the woods? I knew you needed to go off the rails at least once, so I didn't try to interfere with the natural order of things. Granted, you've gone further than expected, but that's natural too."

"I…" I paused. His words were…thought-provoking. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you not try stop me? Everyone else has? Since when have you cared about the _natural order_?"

Damon's brow creased for a moment, and he gestured at the crystal set filled with alcohol.

"Join me for an early drink?" He asked. I nodded, and he poured for both of us.

"Are you going to explain?"

"Let me tell you a story. One about my first years as a vampire after 1864."


	22. Chapter 22

"You already know how the story started, don't you?" he said. "Katherine was taken, Stefan and I were shot by my father, and we woke on the bank of the lake with Emily."

"Yes, yes." I said. "Skip to the-"

"Quiet. This is my story." He chided, trying to sound serious but grinning anyway. "I spent my day in transition sitting next to the water. Just thinking. Stefan had run off somewhere, looking for Father, but I had no wish to say goodbye to the man who murdered me."

"What did you think about?"

"My life. My choices. It's one thing to bravely accept death, but another to follow through with it. When normal men want to die, death is the quick option, and life is the slow one, but not vampires; choosing to die rather than turn gives you hours and hours of brooding, while choosing to live is an instantaneous, spur of the moment decision in the heat of the bloodlust, but I digress."

"I thought Stefan was the broody one."

'He is. I did all my brooding on my last day as a man, he's still catching up."

"Carry on then. You were brooding melodramatically about life."

"I was tempted. What sane man wouldn't be by the allure of eternal life when the alternative is death? Most of all, though, it was the thought of freedom that tempted me. Katherine had seemed so in control of her own life. She'd been to places, she'd lived countless lives. I'd spent my life treading on Father's toes and being the resident embarrassment to the Salvatore name. Even when I went to war, my life was constantly planned and run by other men. You understand this, no?"

I nodded, and he continued.

"However, as much I as wanted freedom, I also wanted Katherine, and she'd burned in Fell's Church. This should illustrate how stupidly smitten I was with her, willing to throw my life away if she wasn't in it. I'd made up my mind, and so I waited for Stefan to come back so we could die as brothers. Obviously, when he came back, he'd already turned into _new_ Stefan; ripper and all."

"He brought a girl, and made you feed, and in exchange you promised him an eternity of misery."

"Exactly. It was one last decision made for me before I turned, the thing I hated most, and by the person I trusted most. I was livid, and since I'd just turned, anger turned to fury and hurt turned to vengeance. Death would be too quick and final, but there was no way I could hurt my brother. He was strong, he healed quickly, and he didn't care about anyone. It was incredibly frustrating, until I threatened to leave. _Then_ he'd leap off the couch and beg me to stay, with blood still dripping from his chin. He promised to change, to be a better person and that we would be brothers again, but it was all lies, so I left. When I think about it now, my leaving was what really pushed him off the wagon that first time. He wouldn't be stable again until after the turn of the century, with Lexi's help."

"Where'd you go?"

"Everywhere. After I'd fulfilled my promise to Emily, making sure her line lived on, I was free for the first time in my life. But Mystic falls had left a bad taste in my mouth. Eternity can look bleak if the person you love is dead, and I couldn't get Stefan off my mind. Or Father. I felt guilty. I spent the rest of the nineteenth century feeling sorry for myself, to my shame. I didn't even enjoy the perks of vampirism. I ate because I was hungry, I killed because I was angry, but I never revelled in it. Not until I returned to Mystic Falls and met Sage. She taught me how to enjoy the hunt. How to make it _fun_. When I left, having seen Stefan go off the rails _again_, and this time _knowing_ it was my fault, I switched off my humanity for the first time."

"Hold on," I cut in. "You're telling me that Damon Salvatore, the famous believer in a healthy dose of _out of control_, didn't fall off the wagon himself until almost fifty years later after he turned?"

"Like I said," Damon almost looked sheepish. "I was being melodramatic. But once I'd turned it off, I lived without regret. The First World War meant everyone had their guard down. Everyone was willing to invite strangers into their homes if said stranger claimed to bring news of their menfolk on the frontlines. I even shipped over to Europe for a year or two and fought."

"Fancy that. Damon Salvatore; war hero and defender of democracy."

"Actually I fought for both sides; it's a long story. But luckily there's no shortage of blood in war. After that I came back, and lived it up during the twenties in true Gatsby style. New York was fabulous. Boston and Chicago too, but the latter especially tended to be crawling with other vampires."

"Like Stefan."

"Exactly. Look where _that_ got him. I carried on like that for another decade, but life grew more sombre when then roaring age came to a screeching halt. As all vampire's eventually do, I let my guard down and my humanity slipped in. After so long without feeling, one forgets what it's like, and we're all curious creatures. Unlike my brother, I wasn't utterly crippled by the knowledge of all the people I'd killed. The guilt was there, of course, but I couldn't even remember most of them. Besides, with my emotions back on, I started to feel like my life had meaning again. I thought of Katherine again, and was lonely. When I got to New Orleans I turned a girl who was practically obsessed with me. I liked to think I would be better to her than Katherine had been to me. But ironically, I ended up abandoning her just the same, though I didn't go as far as faking my own death. Just before that, though, I stumbled upon my dear brother again, still being dragged by his ears behind Lexi. This time, though, he wanted to apologise, and he didn't have blood smeared across his face when he promised we could be brothers again."

"How did you torture him this time? Put a penny on the rails again?" I smirked.

"Actually I believed him. He was going off to war. Wanted to drive a bus or ambulance or something in Egypt, I think. I decided I'd go with him. Why not give Stefan another chance? If I didn't, he'd likely disappear for another decade or two, and frankly it would have been nice to have some company my own age for a change. But things didn't work out that way. Lexi, the one who wanted us to be friends again in the first place, more-or-less forbade me from going along. Some crap about being a bad influence on Stefan. She thought I'd tempt him to drink the people stuff if we were together. I don't know what she was thinking letting Stefan become an ambulance driver in that case. Ambulances tend to pick up dead or dying people, who tend to bleed everywhere, but anyway. Once again, I was feeling charitable and I consented to stay behind. The war began, Stefan left, and blood didn't seem to be enough anymore. It was the first time I really admitted to myself that I was lonely. So I flipped off my emotions again, and didn't feel anything for another few decades before I found out that Katherine wasn't actually dead."

"And you came back to Mystic Falls?"

"Almost. I spent some time around Mystic Falls, testing the water, getting an idea of how alert the Council was. It was about that time that your mother came to me, but you already know how that turned out."

"If you and Stefan left off on relatively good terms in the forties, why were you so bent on making his life hell when you came back to town?"

"I'd been in Mystic Falls for months before you 'officially' met Stefan or me."

"Yes. I saw you in the clearing the night we drove off the bridge."

"Exactly. My emotions were on, and my love for Katherine was as strong and unreasonable as ever. The first time I caught Stefan spying on you, I smashed several bottles of good whiskey. And several necks too. The thought that Katherine might have been hiding out here with Stefan all along made me wild. So I pulled a stupid and reckless move, and walked right up to you in the clearing. If you'd been Katherine, you might have ripped my head off, but I hardly cared. As it turned out, you weren't Katherine."

"But you were still angry?"

"It brought back all of the pain from 1864. If I hadn't been set on freeing Katherine, I might have flipped the switch again and gone on a _real_ killing spree."

"So when Stefan kept complaining about finding your _humanity_ to stop you killing everyone, your feelings weren't off?"

"Of course not. You, Elena, have never had the chance of meeting me with no emotions. I doubt you'd like me much."

"Is that your round-a-bout way of telling me you don't like me without my emotions, Damon?"

"No, Elena. It's just a fact."

"Then what's the point of this nostalgic tale?"

"Because I wanted to prove to you that not even I know how to keep humanity at bay, and frankly I wouldn't want to. But most importantly," he continued, laying his hands on my shoulders and looking at me seriously. "I want you to know that it's alright. When we turn into vampires, everything about us becomes more intense, but our dark sides are never really revealed until we've gone off the rails and felt nothing. Our _other_ selves are as unique as we are. Some people, like Stefan, need to suppress their dark sides, but I don't believe in that. Hiding it doesn't mean it's not there. I accept who I am, all of it, which is why I can control it."

"So you think I should feel again?"

"Yes."

"Even if it means accepting my 'other' self, as you put it?"

"Yes."

"What if you don't like that part of me?"

"I respect you, Elena, and respect means accepting people for who they _are_. Not who we want them to be and especially not who they used to be."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to feel again."

"That's a shame. Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to let go of the girl who I used to be. She was a good person, and right now I'm not. But that's okay, because right now I'm a psychopath. If I were to become her again, but were still bad…"

"The old Elena died. Twice. You were a different person after the first crash too."

"There's a big difference between quitting cheerleading and killing people because you enjoy it, Damon." I said hotly, narrowing my eyes at him. "The old Elena was a good person. She was compassionate, loving and reliable. She didn't have this dark side to her."

"Yes she did, she just didn't know it yet."

"As much as I might dislike the old Elena, and her pathetic ways, I owe it to her and to the people who knew her not to rub her face in the dirt and turn her into a bad person. I'm the bad one, not her."

Damon looked sadly at me for several seconds. When he moved, I felt his hands shift on my shoulders as he snapped my neck.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Klaus asked Bonnie. Above their heads, the moon peaked through the dark canopy, and twisted trees surrounded them like stumbling beggars.

"Yes. All we're waiting for now is Damon."

"I'm here." Damon's voice said suddenly, as he materialised out of the gloom. Elena was slung over his shoulder, unconscious."

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Bonnie said, rather coldly.

"Yes. Elena's right here, and the ashes," he pulled a vial from his pocket. "Are here too." He laid Elena down, and tossed the vial to Bonnie, who began emptying a jar of salt in a pentacle around Elena.

"You think this will help Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"We couldn't care less about Caroline." Damon said, Klaus grinned, but his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Don't push your luck, Damon. You're lucky to be getting help from me at all."

"Yes, Klaus." Bonnie said. "Once Elena is fixed, she won't be able to interfere in helping Care."

"Good. Begin."

Bonnie put the empty jar aside, and closed her eyes. She began chanting as the leaves of the trees rustled in the sudden breeze. The candles she'd prepared roared to life, bathing Elena in a flickering golden glow. After several seconds, she removed the cork in the vial of ashes, and the grey powder swirled about like dancing smoke. The ash settled at last, but immediately a thick, ghostly white fog seemed to seep from the ash, and rise to form a solid pillar, hiding Elena. Bonnie's cries grew louder, and Damon had to shield his eyes from the blustering wind. When she finally stopped, Bonnie fell to her hands and knees in exhaustion, and the pillar of fog was shredded by the wind, revealing the pentacle.

Inside, three doppelgängers lay on the forest floor.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

"Did it work?" Damon asked Bonnie, frowning slightly.

"Yes, they'll wake up soon."

"No, I meant Elena. Will she feel anything?"

"I don't know."

Damon sighed. _Witches. They could tear apart the very fabric of life and death but they couldn't answer a simple question. _He leant idly against one of the twisted trees and waited. Klaus was staring, arms folded and looking impatient.

"There's no rush, Klaus." Damon said airily, knowing it would irritate the Original. "Caroline will still be just as broken when you get back."

"Save it, Damon." He replied. "I'm only doing this Bonnie's way because Elena's being a pest and I need her to stop meddling with Caroline."

"Why don't you just compel her?"

"That never ends well. Flipping the switch is just a symptom. The pain is the real problem…she has to deal with it herself. Both of them do."

Damon glanced down at Elena. _And if they refuse?_ He smiled. _Don't they always?_

"Or we could lock them both up and starve it out. That's what Lexi always did and it seemed to work a charm."

"No." Klaus said simply, leaving no room for argument. Damon shrugged.

"What're we going to do about the third one?"

"Tatia is not my concern."

"Elena mentioned she might be a bit unstable."

"She's not my concern, Damon." He repeated. The conversation was cut short when the three figures sprawled on the forest floor began to squirm. _This is it. Has it worked?_ Katherine sat up, looking around in confusion. Her eyes widened when they met Klaus' and she leapt to her feet in an instant.

"I hear you're behind all this trouble, Katerina." He gave her a predatory scowl. "It's been incredibly bothersome."

"I've done nothing, Klaus."

"On the contrary, dear, you've been a thorn in my side for five-hundred years. Even in death you managed to annoy me. Driving Elena off the edge and forcing me to intervene when Caroline got involved.

"I didn't _drive_ Elena off anything. She's responsible, not me."

"Classic Katherine." Damon applauded. "'_Better her than me.'"_

"Oh spare me, Damon." She sneered. "How does it feel to love someone even worse than me?"

"Elena's not worse than you. At least she feels something when she _has_ her humanity."

"That's enough." Klaus interjected. "Luckily for you, Katerina, I am otherwise occupied at the moment. Besides, I've come to enjoy our little game of cat and mouse. It would be a shame to end it after all these years."

"I…wait, what?" Katherine stammered. "I'm free?"

"Free? No, you misunderstand." Klaus laughed coldly. "I _will_ kill you, and I will drag it out over a thousand years, but right now I don't have that long to spare."

Katherine's face lit up. She actually looked…pleased. _Only Katherine could find joy in a death threat like that._ Her smile vanished though as another doppelgänger stirred. Damon judged by the thick woven dress and old fashioned pendant that it must Tatia. She gasped when she saw the small circle of onlookers and began to scramble backwards.

"Wait, Tatia." Klaus said sternly, and the girl froze, her eyes fixed on the Original. When she spoke, her voice was soft and uncertain.

"Niklaus?"

"It's been a while." Her expression was deadly serious.

"You are cruel."

"What?"

"You chased us for most of my second life. With _her."_ Tatia seemed to spit the word, casting a murderous glare in Katherine's direction, who returned it was just as much intensity.

"I'm sorry, sweet-" Klaus attempted.

"No, don't." Tatia raised her palms and got to her feet. "No charms. No smooth words from you. You and your family killed me, Niklaus. You _killed_ me for what you are now."

"It wasn't me."

"You are Mikael's son." Klaus tensed.

"What did you say?"

"You are _just_ as he was." Tatia said, her voice rising in anger. Klaus appeared to be visibly shaking.

"Take it back!" He roared, stepping towards her menacingly. Tatia did not flinch.

"His temper, his cruelty, his inability to forgive. You are every inch the father you hated. The father you hid from when you snuck out to see me beneath the white oak."

"I…am not…Mikael!" Klaus thundered in rage, taking another step towards Tatia. Damon appeared between them, trying to calm him down.

"Don't listen, Klaus. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's not worth it."

"And your _judgment!_" Tatia cried hysterically. "Your cold looks when I stole Urma's brooch!" Klaus paused, his anger fading somewhat.

"Urma's brooch? When-"

"You were so high and mighty. You were so much better than me! Of course you never said such a thing, no, you were always too polite. But I could see the disapproval!"

"Tatia, I never-"

"You _expected_ me to choose you, Elijah!" Tatia shouted in a frenzy. "You _expected_ me to do what _you_ thought to be right!"

Klaus began to back away with furrowed brows. Damon glanced at Bonnie. Her eyes were wide with shock. Only Katherine didn't seem surprised or worried. And of course Elena who was… _Elena? Where'd she go? _The spot where she'd been lying moments ago was vacant.

Damon spun about worriedly. She couldn't have gotten far. Surly she'd be curious to see Tatia like this?

"Tatia, it's me, Niklaus. Elijah isn't here." Klaus said.

"You were just as bad! You complained and felt sorry for yourself because of Mikael! You thought you loved me, but you just wanted a shoulder to cry on! Find another! I didn't want either of you!"

"What? Then who?"

"Klaus, there's a bit of a problem." Damon said uneasily. "Elena's gone." Klaus snapped back to the present and turned on Damon.

"Gone? How the bloody hell-" He paused, and his look of annoyance turned to one of concern. "I have to find Caroline."

"But what-" Before Damon could finish Klaus had vanished, leaving him alone with Katherine, Bonnie and Tatia.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Katherine said, motioning towards Tatia. "Completely insane."

"Well that makes two of you." Damon snarled in irritation and began walking back towards the Boarding House. "Follow me, Tatia. I daresay you'll want a shower."

* * *

Stefan was beginning to bore Caroline. He kept talking to her about the things he was worried about, as if she should care as well. He was worried about Mystic Falls now that Carol Lockwood was dead. He was concerned about Bonnie and Jeremy. He didn't trust Klaus, he wanted to trust Damon and he didn't know whether he trusted Katherine. And he was worried that when Elena turned her humanity back on, the pain would overwhelm her. _Because to Stefan, it's a question of when, not if._

"Do you think Bonnie's spell worked?" He asked from across the living room.

"I don't know, Stefan. I wasn't there. Wasn't _allowed_ to be there." She said in exasperation.

"Klaus' rule, not mine." He said defensively. "How much do you think Katherine had to do with Elena turning it off? Maybe once she's out of her head she'll want to feel again."

"I doubt it."

"Why?" He asked, and Caroline sighed. He was like a puppy yapping for attention. She felt like snapping his neck.

"Because I don't want to, so why should she?"

"How much did Elena affect your choice to flip the switch? Would you want to feel again if she did?"

"No. Elena helped me when I was broken, but it was _my_ choice in the end."

"It wasn't help, and you weren't broken. I know how it might-"

"Don't go there _again_, Stefan. You've tried to convince me three times already."

"I'm trying to help. If you don't start trying, Klaus will insist we do it the hard way. You've seen how that goes."

"Why? Why do I get the same treatment as Elena if she's the one killing people and I'm just minding my own business?"

"Minding your own business? You tried to kill that jogger earlier."

"I was hungry. I wasn't going to _kill_ him. Just a little sip."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Okay, I was going to kill him, but only him. No one else for at least a day. Isn't that fair?"

"That fact that you can even ask me that tells me you need your humanity back."

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the house and Klaus burst into the room. Stefan was instantly alert, but Klaus relaxed when he saw Caroline looking at him curiously.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked.

"I thought she was with you." Stefan sounded worried. "Did something go wrong?"

"No, but she ran off while Tatia had me distracted."

"So it actually worked? The original Petrova is back?"

"In body, yes. Perhaps not in sanity though."

"What do you mean?"

"I reckon you'll find out soon enough. Feeling emotional yet, Caroline?" He asked cheerfully.

"No. If you don't stop bothering me, I might have to go on a killing spree too just to prove a point."

"Glad to hear it. I need to speak to my sister, don't let her go anywhere."

"Is Rebekah still stalking Matt?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"No doubt. Damon should be here soon." With that, Klaus swept out the room as quickly as he'd arrived.

"How rude." Caroline crossed her arms and sighed. Stefan stood and stretched his back for a moment.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"For something fresh, yes." Caroline replied.

"No, blood bags only."

"_Fine._" She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It'll do for now." Stefan headed downstairs and Caroline rose from the couch. _Where would_ I_ hide a daylight ring?_ She thought to herself, looking around the room in dismay. There had to be a thousand hiding places in here alone, never mind the rest of the massive house. Without any real conviction, Caroline pulled open a drawer and inspected it. Nothing. There was a knock at the door and she slammed the drawer shut quickly. _Damon must be home. _

"Stefan?" Damon called, pausing when he saw Caroline.

"He went downstairs to get some blood." She replied, feigning innocence.

"Lovely to see you too, Caroline." Damon smirked before stepping aside and allowing Tatia to follow. "This is Tatia." Even without her humanity, Caroline was taken aback by Tatia's appearance. She looked _identical_ to Elena and Katherine. _What did you expect? A doppelgänger who looked different? _

"Keep her out of my hair." Caroline sniffed. "Just because I tolerate Katherine and Elena, doesn't mean I like her."

"Play nice, Blondie. Or I'll tell Stefan to let _me_ have your daylight ring." He sounded cheerful despite her warning.

"Where'd he put it?" She demanded, but Damon just ignored her.

"I have to go look for Elena. She's gone missing, possibly killing people right now. _One_ more mess for me to clean up. Have fun."

"Damon-" Caroline started, but he was already gone, and Katherine appeared from the doorway in his place.

"Hello Caroline." She said, sounding a bit unsure. Caroline ignored her. She had no interest in talking to this bitch. Unfortunately, Katherine seemed determined to do so anyway. "I'm not here to fight, Caroline."

"Neither am I, now leave before it becomes one."

"Don't be dramatic, I'm making an effort."

"To do what, exactly?"

"I…feel guilty about…everything."

"An apology from Katherine Pierce? Are you sure you're not actually Elena? She seems to enjoy pretending to be you."

"I really am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I turned you and I turned Elena. I started everything."

"I'm grateful to you, Katherine. You rid me of my pathetic life, and then Elena helped free me from my humanity. I feel better than ever."

"We all say that when-" Katherine stopped abruptly when a crystal decanter smashed next to her head against the wall. Shards of glass scattered across the floor and she caught the wall to maintain her balance. Blood was pouring down her left cheek. "Tatia!" She screamed, as her ancestor picked up another glass. Just as she was about to throw it though, Stefan appeared out of nowhere and pulled it from her grip. Caroline looked on in amusement as Stefan forced her down onto one of the sofas and spoke menacingly.

"I'd rather you didn't do that."

"It's him! It's the Salvatore! The killer!" Tatia screeched, going absolutely wild. Stefan narrowly avoided a kick to the jaw and turned to Caroline.

"Can I get some help?" He asked. Caroline shrugged and tried to hide her smile as she pulled Tatia to her feet and pinned her arms behind her back. Stefan helped Katherine up and assisted her to the couch where she lay down, her lacerated cheek still bleeding.

"You feel, Katerina? Do you feel the pain?" Tatia glared at the vampire. "I hope you are scarred."

"Don't get your hopes up." Katherine managed to hiss between clenched teeth.

"I'll get a towel." Stefan said, and Katherine thanked him.

"What about me?" Caroline added. "What do I do with her?"

"Hold on for a second." Stefan replied. He returned a minute later and began dabbing the blood away from Katherine's face with the damp towel.

"Leave the glass." Tatia urged. "It's an improvement."

"How will you look with no head?" Katherine replied icily.

"Everyone just relax." Stefan tried to defuse the tension. "Caroline, maybe it'd be best to lock Tatia up for now."

"Okay." Caroline dragged a desperate Tatia towards the stairs as she kicked and grabbed at anything to save herself.

"No chains! No chains! No locks or cages or prisons!" She shouted.

"Oh shut up." Caroline said in annoyance, pushing open the thick door into the damp cell beneath the Boarding House. Strangely, rather than trying to run, Tatia simply collapsed in the corner when Caroline shoved her in and shut the door. "That's better. Keep it down."

"Did you kill her?" Katherine asked when Caroline re-entered the living room.

"No." She replied. Stefan was now carefully pulling glass from Katherine's cheek.

"Can you start picking up the broken glass, Care?" Stefan asked nicely. She laughed.

"No Stefan, I can't. When am I getting back my daylight ring?"

"When you feel again." He didn't look up from his task.

"Well then it looks like-" Caroline stopped when the front door burst open loudly and Tyler rushed in.

"Caroline?" He paused, taking in the strange scene.

"Tyler." She smiled. "Have you decided you also want to help me _recover?_"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm a ruthless killer too now."

"You've flipped the switch?" He clenched his fists and glared at Stefan, who ignored him. "When? Why?"

"That's not too important. Elena made the choice pretty easy." Tyler tensed and Elena's name and his face grew angry.

"Where is Elena?"

"Everyone seems to be looking for her."

"Where is she, Care?" His tone was deadly serious.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? My mother's dead. Elena killed her."

"Oh, _right_." Caroline grinned at Tyler's look of rage and hurt. "That _would_ make you angry, wouldn't it?" His expression was a mix of disbelief and disgust.

"Do you even care?"

"Care? Of course not. I can't wait to see the showdown, though." Tyler backed away slowly.

"Maybe you should leave, Tyler." Stefan offered. "You're feeling a bit impulsive. Elena's not herself. Neither is Caroline."

"I can see that. Do you know where Elena is, Stefan?"

"No, Damon's looking for her. What do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to kill her."

* * *

I looked out of the dusty window at the fading light outside. People were on their way home, looking forward to hot meals and warm beds. Across the street, a young man dropped his briefcase, spilling papers across the pavement. A passing girl stopped to help him pick it up. They shared a quick smile.

My stomach tightened, reminding me of the hunger gnawing at it. I turned and faced the crowd of innocent people I'd compelled into the apartment. There had to be at least thirty.

"Right, let's get started." I smirked and motioned for the first to approach.

* * *

_[A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I've had a severe case of writer's block (we all know the feeling). Never mind that though, I'm determined to finish this story. Please review and give your opinions and advice.]_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking, Damon?" Matt asked from behind the bar.

"I've been up all night looking for Elena, and there's no sign of her. So no, it isn't too early." He replied flatly. Matt shrugged and poured the bourbon.

"Did she leave town?"

"Maybe, but she seemed pretty set on staying here yesterday. More likely she's just sick of everyone trying to fix her."

"Is she dangerous?"

"We're all dangerous. You should know that by now." Damon sipped his drink and rested his head on the bar.

"No, she isn't dangerous." Rebekah piped up from somewhere behind him. "Because if she shows her face here, I'll break her neck."

"Remind me why you're here?" Damon didn't open his eyes.

"I work here now. Keeps me busy."

"You're an Original vampire waiting tables. And you have no ulterior motive? Don't be transparent, Rebekah."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Damon."

"You're ruining the atmosphere of my favourite haunt." He looked at Matt and raised his eyebrows. "You should fire her before she drives off _all_ your customers."

"Claws in, both of you." Matt said. "How's Caroline?"

"She was pretty harmless at first, but as usual Klaus and Stefan are well on their way to driving her to a blood binge. We all do it eventually." Matt's eyes flicked to somewhere over Damon's shoulder, narrowing slightly in apprehension. "Hello Klaus." Damon said without looking.

"Good morning to you too, Damon. You're busy talking behind my back?"

"Technically you're behind me. Besides, it's true. Caroline's getting restless."

"Which is exactly as it should be. Killing leads to guilt, and guilt is an emotion." Said Klaus.

"And how do you know she won't leave town the second she walks out the door? Tracking a rogue vampire across the country can be tiring business. Assuming she actually stays in the country."

"What do you suggest, in that case?"

"Just kill her now." Rebekah said. "Save yourself the trouble later."

"I didn't ask you, sister." Klaus said coolly. "Damon?"

"Help her. Enjoy it with her. Show her how to _revel_ it. That's emotional too. And don't let her out of your sight, or she'll run like Elena."

"Having no luck finding your lost girlfriend?"

"She's _nowhere_. She was enjoying torturing us all before this. I don't know why she'd suddenly decide to go into hiding."

"And you're sure she's hiding, not running?"

"Well…yes and no. It's hard to be sure of anything at the point."

"Well then," Klaus smiled amiably. "I'll leave you to it then. Goodbye Rebekah." His face became mocking and his sister returned a sour look.

"I'd better get going as well." Damon emptied his glass and stood.

"At last." Rebekah sighed theatrically. Damon contemplated stabbing her with a plastic stirrer, but several men chose that moment to walk in and call for their own morning drinks. _Another time perhaps._

* * *

"Stefan, give me my ring."

"No."

"I wasn't asking." Caroline's voice was cold. Katherine contained her grin. She'd never seen Caroline look _menacing_ before. Angry; yes. Annoyed; yes. Even dangerous, but never outright menacing.

"You can have it when you stop being stubborn." Stefan stood firm.

"_You're_ the one being stubborn. You have no right to keep me here."

"All of the previous times we've had a dangerous vampire, they've been locked up. Damon, Elena, myself. You haven't even been tied up, Care."

"Give me my ring."

"Why don't you just give it to her?" Katherine said, sick of the argument. "How much damage can Blondie do?"

"That's what we thought about Elena." Stefan shook his head.

"Why didn't you just leave last night?" Katherine looked at Caroline, who stood with her arms crossed next to a bookshelf.

"Because then I'd have had to come right back when the sun rose. And because Klaus is out there."

"Klaus is out there?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared of him?"

"No, unlike you I'm not terrified out of my wits by Klaus. But he _will_ insist on trying to fix me, and it's tiresome."

"Your little gang is so cute." Katherine said to Stefan. "The way you all help and support each other and weep together in shared grief."

"It's called friendship." He replied.

"Do you have a secret handshake too?"

"I thought you were nice when your emotions were on." He sighed and Katherine laughed.

"No, I'm not. I know plenty of people with emotions who are horrible. Besides, it's just a joke. Lighten up."

"You sound like Damon."

"I'm deeply offended. So what's your club's motto?"

"It goes: Give me back my fucking ring!" Caroline shouted, pulling a book from the shelf. A hefty copy of _Catch-22._

"Stop this, Caroline." Stefan warned, rising from the couch as Katherine did the same. Caroline ignored them, and threw the book at him with the speed of a small aircraft. He managed to dodge sideways, but the book collided with the window behind him, shattering the glass and landing outside.

"Where did you hide it?" She hissed. Stefan rushed at her, but she sped across the room to the table beside the broken window and picked up a letter opener.

"Argh!" Katherine gasped as the tiny silver knife buried itself in her stomach. Without hesitation, she pulled it free and aimed back at Caroline. The blonde vampire tripped when the letter opener stabbed her thigh, tumbling over a couch and breaking one of the small end tables.

"Stop, Care!" Stefan roared, leaping towards her while she was still down, only to fly back through the air when her boot connected with his chest. He hit a bookshelf, which toppled precariously until Katherine steadied it with one hand and helped Stefan to his feet with the other.

Caroline was already running from the room, and before Stefan or Katherine could react, she'd disappeared down the stairs towards the cell. Even as Katherine ran down the stairs after her she heard the heavy door being ripped off its hinges.

"Out you come, Tatia." Caroline said before turning to face Katherine. "Why are you helping him? Since when do you help anyone other than yourself? "

"I've been running from Klaus for my entire life, but he's given me a grace period because he's trying to protect you, so I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Like kill myself?"

"Exactly."

"You don't get to make those kinds of decisions for me." Caroline sneered, stepping towards the cooler and pulling out several blood bags.

"I'm warning you, Caroline." Katherine said, but felt the air leave her lungs as the younger vampire charged into her. She stuck out a foot, and Caroline would have crashed to the floor if her shoulder hadn't hit the wall first. Stumbling slightly, she leapt the stairs three at a time back to the main floor of the boarding house. Katherine quickly followed.

"No chain! No iron! No cold! Burn, Katerina! Burn! " Tatia screamed shrilly, running up the stairs behind her, her hysteria only adding to the sense of chaos. Katherine ignored the pest.

"What are you trying to achieve, Caroline?" She asked as she hurried into the entrance hall, finding Stefan blocking off Caroline's escape out the front door. "You'll burn out there."

"Give it to me, Stefan! Where did you hide my ring?" She held up the blood bags threateningly. Behind Katherine, Tatia went skidding past into the living room. _At least she's not trying to get out the front door._

"Katherine's right, Caroline. You can't leave. Just calm down and let's talk."

"Talk about what?" Caroline snarled. "My emotions? No." She gripped the blood bags and tossed them at Stefan. Two hit him and exploded, drenching him and staining his clothes red. The rest split open against the opposite wall, leaving dripping marks there as well. Instantly the entire hallway was flooded with the scent of blood. Caroline made a mad dash for the door, but Katherine was too quick.

"Oh no you don't." She said angrily, yanking her back and snapping her neck before she could even turn to see who had stopped her. Her limp form collapsed like a bag of sand, landing in a scarlet puddle. Immediately Katherine turned to face Stefan, who was standing frozen amidst all of the blood. He looked absolutely terrified.

* * *

"No sign at all? No bodies?" Damon scratched his chin in thought.

"I'm telling you, Damon." Liz Forbes replied. "If Elena's still in town, she's being _very_ careful. There haven't even been any disappearances."

"It doesn't make sense. Elena's gone off the rails. She should be killing and drinking with impunity." He leaned back in the comfortable chair in front of her desk, which she'd covered with deputies'  
reports. Reports which all had absolutely nothing to report.

"Could she have turned her emotions back on? Maybe she's hiding while she deals with the grief."

"We can hope so, but it's probably safer to assume not."

"Maybe she's healing her victims right away."

"That's possible, but time consuming. It doesn't fit. Which leaves us with three possibilities."

"Which are?"

"She might be crying her eyes out somewhere because of the guilt. Or she's left town and is terrorising the rest of the country."

"And the third?"

"She's here, and she's biding her time. She knows that she can't kill anyone yet, but she's sure it won't be long until she can."

"So she's plotting?"

"Exactly. And whatever she's doing is to give herself some room to manoeuvre."

"That could be anything." Liz crossed her arms and frowned. "And I can't do anything until I know where she is."

"Just keep an ear close to the ground. Especially at night and in the woods. She wouldn't risk being recognised in town by anyone who'll know her."

"What do I tell the Council? They've been growing more and more restless. Carol had them under control regarding those kids that you hurt-"

"Which I'm sorry for." He smiled apologetically.

"-but her death confirmed a lot of suspicions. They've been on the lookout ever since Alaric almost exposed us."

"Show them all these empty reports." Damon replied. "I'm sure it'll set them at ease."

"And when Elena makes her move?"

"It'll be my problem. I'll deal with it. Have you got the Council off vervain yet?"

"Not completely, but I'm making progress."

"Perfect. Once Elena's been found and the Council's been compelled, everything will be rosy."

"What about my daughter?"

"Caroline's…not killing wildly, which is definitely a plus."

"Oh thank God." Liz let out a relieved breath. "I was worried that…"

"Worried about?" Damon asked.

"I've been having these nightmares." She admitted. "That Care goes crazy and starts killing everyone. And that I…I shoot her."

"You have nothing to worry about, Sherriff." Damon assured her. "Caroline's going to be fine. We've got it under control."

"We?"

"Uh…well Klaus, really."

"Klaus Mikaelson? But he's…"

"Very eager to help. I wouldn't worry about it." He said evasively and stood to leave. She rose as well, and they left the office into the main section of the station.

"You'll keep me posted?" Liz asked.

"I will, so long as you-" Damon stopped as the sound of loud music began to play from the square outside. "What is that?"

They opened the door to the station and looked outside. Someone had put speakers on the grass in the middle of the square, and loud pumping music was pouring out. Close by, a group of people had gathered, and were dancing in unison, every move perfectly in time.

"Is this some kind of performance?" Liz asked as they walked closer. Others were also drawing near to watch. Some were even joining in.

"What is this?" Damon quickly asked a girl who was watching.

"They're dancing, silly." She giggled. "It's a flash mob."

Damon turned to Liz and shrugged. It was actually rather impressive. He noticed that the Sherriff's foot was tapping.

"Will you dance with me?" The girl he'd spoken to asked abruptly. He looked back in surprise. He'd already forgotten about her.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's dance." She grinned. Damon shrugged, and let himself be pulled along, to the great amusement of Liz. The girl was actually rather pretty. Her hair was dark, cut short and gave her the appearance of having just gotten out of bed. A tartan scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck and fluttered as she jumped and waved rhythmically. She seemed to know the moves quite well. "You're Damon Salvatore, aren't you?" She called over the din.

"You know me?"

"You're hard to forget."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Who are you?"

"Michelle."

"Do you always ask people you've never met to dance with you?"

"No." She smirked and pulled a small flask from her pocket. Damon glanced about and saw several people had done the same thing.

"So it's a choreographed drinking party in the middle of town. In the morning?"

"Drinking?" She tilted her head in confusion. "No one's drinking." She dropped the flask and it clattered to the ground. Damon bent down to pick it up.

He dropped it instantly. It wasn't a flask. It was a grenade.

Claps like thunder erupted all through the crowd as multiple grenades went off. The instantaneous burn told Damon that they were filled with vervain, like the ones Ric used to make. People screamed in panic and began to run. Chaos broke out as everyone ran in a different direction. Damon felt another blast to his left and the ground rushed up to meet him. He rolled over in agony as the vervain continued to burn.

"Damon! Damon!" He heard Liz's voice and felt hands roll him over to face the sky.

"Liz?" He coughed. At least the explosions had stopped, even if his face still felt like it was on fire.

"I'm here. What the hell happened?"

"No idea. Help me up." She gave him a hand and he got to his feet, feeling the vervain burns beginning to heal.

"Look at that." Liz said distractedly, pointing at the ground where everyone had been dancing. Someone had spray painted a single word in bold red letters.

_DANCE_

"Looks like Elena's made her move." Damon sighed. The music continued to blast loudly in the background.

* * *

"What is that?" Matt asked one of the men sitting at the bar.

"Wha' is wha'?" He slurred, his eyes squinted. Matt frowned. The guy hadn't even had that much to drink.

"That music."

"Oh. They's dancing, obviously." He gave Matt a sideways look. "That's why your girlfriend went to go join in."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"You should've gone 'n danced with her. That was a woman that was wanting a dance."

"I have to work. Technically, so does she."

"Work?" The drunk raised one palm. "Dance?" He raised the other, imitating a scale. "Work or Dance?"

"Work."

"Dance." The man insisted. Matt was about to reply when the sound of screaming suddenly caught his attention.

"What the hell is _that?_" He asked, putting down the bottle of tequila he'd been holding and straining his ears.

"That was the signal." The man said, his speech perfect all of a sudden.

"What sig-" Before he could finish, a fist smashed into his face and he collapsed backwards.

* * *

Tatia looked about wildly. The living room was a complete mess. For a second she was tempted to clean it up, but resisted. _Now's the time to run, or Katerina will bring back the chains. _The couch had tipped backwards and one of the tables was broken, not to mention the books lying on the floor below the bookshelf. A faint breeze tickled her cheek, and Tatia's head whipped round to see the smashed window.

Adrenaline roared through her veins as she sprinted and took a flying leap.


End file.
